It Just Might Come True
by XoStarcicleoX
Summary: After being made fun of for their powers, Beast Boy runs off, only to find a person who can grant him one wish. Realizing powers will only lead to insults, he wishes for he and the rest of his teammates to be normal.
1. Wishful Thinking

**Hi! This is my first Teen Titans fic!  
But I feel confident!  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Teen Titans; but I would LOVE to!**

* * *

Wishful Thinking

It was a great day for the Teen Titans to go to the pizza place today. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and most importantly the city was villain-free for the moment! Now the only thing keeping them from a perfect day is their constant arguing on what the pizza topping would be.

"Dude, I say we have seaweed!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Who puts seaweed as a topping?!" Cyborg retorted.

"Vegetarians!"

"Let's have pepperoni," Robin butted in.

"Dude! Pepperoni is from salami, which comes from--" Beast Boy didn't even want to think about it.

"Friends, why can we not have the mustard?" Starfire asked hopefully. Her three male teammates looked at her with "are you crazy?!" faces, which formed a small bead of sweat on her head. Soon, though, they went back to their argument.

The only one not participating in the fight was Raven. So when the waitress came to ask for their order, she was the only one free. "We'll just have cheese pizza," she said in her always tired, bored voice. The waitress jotted it down and then smiled nervously; her eyes, along with the other customers, were always darting towards the group of teenagers who were shouting complaints and insults to each other. With sweats forming everywhere, she quickly walked away to deliver the order. Now a normal person might think that she has a bad job, always putting up with these types of customers, but Raven had a different idea. _Lucky her,_ she thought. _She actually has an excuse to walk away._ With a sigh, Raven continued listening to her friends' bickering.

"Hey, it's the Teen _Mutants_!" a voice rose above the commotion. The five teenagers turned around to where it was heard. On a newly occupied table that was nearest to them, a gang of seemingly high school bullies were sneering at them. There were six of them: four boys and two girls. The one who called out was in the middle back with his arms folded and smiling proudly. This one, as the Titans assumed, was the leader.

"What?" Robin said. The pizza palace was now silent. The customers all turned to see what the commotion was about.

"You heard me, _freak_," the leader said, spitting at the last word. His gang continued to sneer.

"Hey, man," Cyborg stood up, "you have no right calling us that."

"What are you talking about, metal junk? It's a free country." This received "ooohs" from his gang.

"You do not call my friends that!" It was Starfire's turn to talk.

"Oh, so the freak's alien girlfriend speaks, huh? 'Guess I should call you alien freak, then?" The group laughed. Their gang leader was obviously enjoying this.

"People with no lives," Raven muttered, although the gang leader still heard.

"What'd you call me, _demon_?" he asked.

The Teen Titans widened their eyes in fear. They all knew Raven was sensitive around the word "demon." However, she remained quiet, not wanting to lose control.

"Oh, silent type are we?" the leader teased.

"Hey dog, you know how she gets angry she goes all crazy?" one the boy members asked.

The leader smiled cruelly. "Hear that, demon? We're gonna try to make you angry."

"Anger is pointless," Raven said, quoting something she had said to Terra once. "My emotions are under control."

The leader, though, wasn't listening. He was too busy thinking of ways to make her tick. He snapped his fingers when he thought of one. "Hey demon, have you ever thought of being normal?"

This shocked the whole Teen Titans group.

"Yeah, you heard me," the head gang member continued. "You're not normal. You're not like Alien Freak over there. You're not like any normal teenage girl I know of." Then with a mocking high voice, he said, "Girl are supposed to love shopping, and painting their nails, and combing their hair, and putting on make up. You don't do any! You're a dark, freaky, goth, emo, witchy, creepy, bit--"

"Shut up!"

That didn't come from Raven.

Green hands slammed on the table as its owner stood up. "Just shut up about Raven! Shut up about all of us!" yelled an infuriated Beast Boy. The loud shout by him was followed by shocked silence. However, that silence was broken by a whistle from one of the gang members.

"Hey dog, it's the king mutant!" one of the girl members said. "Dog" didn't recover right away, so he didn't respond. Nevertheless when he did, he smiled his same wicked grin.

"Oh yeah, the one who _looks_ like and _is _a mutant." Another wave of "ooohs" at the table.

Beast Boy was stunned, mostly because they were right. He was the only one in his team who _was_ a mutant. He almost started to cry. In fact, he was going to if the pizza hadn't come. Raven noticed that the waitress seemed relieved that they weren't fighting. She must have been new, because she was so relieved that she missed the group of high school students whom she passed through. As soon as she placed the tray for the pizza, she hurried away.

"Oh? The Teen Mutants actually eat normal food?" This received pats and high-fives for the head gang member. This time, Robin stood up.

"Why are you humiliating us? What did we ever do to you?" he asked.

The leader shrugged. "We had nothing to do, so we decided to just drop by our _favorite_ heroic team." Robin was used to sarcastic tones from Raven, but she never meant it for him, more for Beast Boy. But nobody has ever made a sarcastic voice to him yet, and it bugged him.

"Why, though?" he asked with more force. Before getting his answer, though, Beast Boy slammed his fist on the table. The two groups looked at him questioningly.

"I'm not hungry anymore," he mumbled. Then he turned into a bird and flew away.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg cried. The gang of bullies laughed harshly.

"Ha ha! Look at that! Mutant King ran away!" " 'Couldn't handle the taunts!" "He's such a baby!"

Ignoring them, Robin turned to his team. "I'll go after Beast Boy; meanwhile you guys put an end to--"

"_I'll _go after Beast Boy," Raven stood up. "I'll find him easily." Seeing no point in arguing, Robin nodded for his team member to go. Raven turned around, but hear head swiveled back. "But before I go . . ." Her eyes turned pure white while the pants of the laughing head gang member turned black. With just a thought, it fell to the floor.

"Hey, you guys feel a breeze?" the gang leader asked after he finished his snicker. The bullies laughed even louder, banging fists on the table and turning red in the face. "What's so . . ." When he looked down at his trousers, he found it was not on his waist anymore.

"Gang members always have their pants below their butt, so it's easy to make them fall," Raven smirked. With one more good look, she levitated up and away. The head gang member quickly put his pants back on, but that little pause was the only thing the three Teen Titans needed.

"Titans, wanna show them our 'mutant' powers," Robin smiled.

"Glad to." Cyborg smashed his fist into his other palm.

"I shall tell the citizens to leave." When Starfire turned around, the customers were already gone.

Now the only ones left were the gaining Teen Titans, and the terrified bullies of the gang.

* * *

Beast Boy flew all the way over to the dock. There was a small carnival over there and thought maybe it'll cheer him up. He swooped over to behind a booth and changed back to his human form. Well, a human with green skin and pointed ears. He walked out and immidiately saw a cotton candy vendor. Indeed, that did cheer him up.

* * *

Raven was high in the air looking for anything green and walking. She flew over buildings and parks, but still no sign of Beast Boy. Where has she not looked? She searched with her mind, so maybe if she used her eyes . . . She found herself flying over the docks. She looked down to see if he was there. The whole dock was empty. She moved on.

* * *

After finishing his twentieth cotton candy, Beast Boy, who was now feeling sick, found a booth that said "One Wish" on its sign. "One wish, huh?" he wondered aloud. Even though he knew it wouldn't work, he still went to check it out. He flipped the yellow and red flap to reveal a drak room with a table in the middle. On top of the table was a genie lamp, and behind it was a man wearing clothes seen from Aladdin. His eyes were closed, so Beast Boy was able to stare at his extremely long moustache. It was black and swirling.

"You've come here because you seek for a wish, yes?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"Um, actually I just came to check it out," Beast Boy replied. He was about to leave when the man beckoned him back. He thought about it, and since he wasn't really in the mood for returning to his friends, he shrugged and walked in to sit down at the chair accross the man. He looked up to see a light coming from the top of the tent, but he didn't know where it came from. It made a creepy atmoshpere.

"You've come here because you are sad. Something's troubling you, yes?" the man asked again. "By the way, my name is Rokum."

Beast Boy wasn't really that impressed that Rokum knew that. He bet most people who come here had troubles. "Some bullies had come and made fun of you and your team, yes?" This caught Beast Boy. How could he know that? There was a short silence before Rokum continued. "Your name is Garfield Mark Logan, AKA Beast Boy. You are 14 years old and is currently looking for a girlfriend. You are part of the Teen Titans, the official team of Jump City . . ."

Beast Boy again wasn't surprised with this information. All his fans knew this. Maybe this was just another one. That's why he ignored all the other facts he said about him until the last one: ". . . and even though you are currently looking for a girlfriend, you are also seeking the heart of a certain dark purple-haired girl whom you've liked since you've met." Beast Boy choked on nothing but air when he heard this_. This _was something his fans never knew. "And now the bullies had taunted her, so you got angry and stood up for her. Then the bullies directed their taunts toward y--"

"How do you know all this?!" the green one blurted out. Rokum didn't flinch or do anything. Eyes still closed, he replied to his client's question.

"I am a genie. Genies know everything."

"Prove it!" cried Beast Boy, who didn't believe this guy and was getting ready to leave.

"Okay. The difference between mass and weight is that mass measures how much matter--"

"No, no!" the changeling shook his head. "Prove you're a genie!"

Rokum nodded his head. "Make a wish. Any wish."

Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow. Any wish? This seemed . . . impossible. He couldn't believe it for some reason, yet there was a part of him that did believe. "I . . . could wish for anything?" Rokum nodded again. It was just one slow bow of his head, like how a sleepy person bows their head when they try to stay awake. "I-I don't know. . ."

"It's all right," Rokum said. "Take your time." While the changeling thought, his mind went back to earlier that day. He didn't know why he was thinking of it but he was. The gang members shouting a special insult just for them. The leader calling Raven a demon. He clenched his fists as he was reminded of how quiet she was. He knew she was scared under that hood. They taunted her even further, calling her nasty tricks. Finally he couldn't take it, and he stood up. From that whole conversation, he remembered one thing that stood against the others: the question about being normal. He lowered his eyes to the ground. The question shot through his mind, racing around and around his head. What if they were normal, he and his teammates? What if they didn't have powers? How would their life be? Would they not get mentally tormented like that? As he thought about it more and more, he knew what he wanted to wish for. "I wish my teammates and I were normal," Beast Boy whispered.

The genie seemed to hear that, though. The lamp in the middle of the table started glowing and turning hot. "You're wish is being fulfilled," Rokum explained. With a great flash of light, Beast Boy shielded himself from blindness until it was gone. He was able to tell because Rokum spoke. "Your wish is fulfilled. It will start tomorrow." Although he suspected it that it will never work, Beast Boy found himself disappointed that it couldn't happen now. Breaking the train of thought was none other than the genie himself. "Is that cash or credit, sir?"

* * *

The green changeling returned to the tower after a bit more fun at the carnival. It was night by the time he came back. He was able to see just a little bit of what the Teen Titans were previously doing while he was gone when the doors to the main room slipped open. Robin was searching for him on the giant map that they had; Starfire was pacing left and right behind the couch; Cyborg was trying to call him on the T-Communicator; and Raven was reading again.

When they heard the doors open and find the very person they were looking for, they were all relieved, even the stoic ones.

"Yo BB! I've been trying to call your communicator. Why weren't you picking it up?" Cyborg cried. Beast Boy told him he never heard his comm go off.

"Where did you go?" asked Robin, who was always concerned with his teammates and like a father, he needed to know where exactly this child had been.

"The carnival at the docks," he replied. Raven looked up from her book. The docks? She didn't see him at the docks. "Look guys, I'd really love to answer all your questions, but I really want to sleep right now!" BB stretched and yawn. He then left the main room through the sliding doors.

"I never found him there," Robin commented, which was growing to suspicion.

"On my flight, there was nothing at the docks," Raven took off her hood, like she always does when she was telling information.

"I don't care where he's been but at least he's back here safe and soooouuuuunnnd!" Cyborg yawned. "And he's right about the sleeping part." The half-man half-robot marched off to his room with a "Good night, y'all" at the end.

"We should get some rest, too, Robin," Starfire suggested. Robin nodded and he and the two girls went to their quarters.

* * *

**Please review!  
Yay! Done with chapter 1!  
I was hurting while I was making insults for the Teen Titans.  
I know; Robin doesn't have powers, but he has karate skills.  
That's his "power."**


	2. One Morning

**Ooooh! Chapter twooo!  
Hahahaha! Sorry.  
I just feel excited writing this story!  
Disclaimer: *sniff* I still don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

One Morning

The Teen Titans awoke to a piercing scream. It sounded like Starfire.

Immediately, her teammates came to her rescue, not bothering to even check their looks in the mirror.

Robin was the first to enter, of course. He already had a bo staff out. "Starfire what is-?" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw his friend.

Starfire wasn't orange anymore. She was more tan, like some foreign teeanger from Brazil. Her eyes weren't all green anymore, just her iris, while the rest was white. Her bead-like eyebrows that sits on top of her eyes, wasn't bead-like anymore, but more like a real eyebrow: long and thin. She still wore her puple-plum outfit, but she was looking at herself in the mirror with a horrified look on her face.

"Starfire . . . what happened?" Robin asked. Still with a shocked face, she slowly shook her head to indicate that she doesn't know. Robin walked up to his girlfriend to analyze her more. But when he got to the mirror, something else was different. "Aaah! My mask!" he cried. He looked at himself more closely at his image. The mirror revealed two blue eyes that were supposed to be hidden by a black and white mask. He felt his face to make sure they weren't just invisible.

Once Starfire saw the two crystal blue eyes, she forgot all about her problems and squealed at Robin's new look. "Robin, I did not know your eyes were like the sea!" she gleamed and hugged him. Robin, still in his light blue pajamas, was about to gasp for air, but he didn't feel like he was getting crushed. He felt like what a boy would feel like when a normal teen age girl was trying to hug him as hard as she can. It felt strange to be hugged by Starfire, yet not feel like jelly.

Another set of screams were heard outside the alien girl's door. Quickly, Starfire let go of Robin and the two ran to the sliding door. When it slid open, it revealed Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg standing outside each with a mortified look on each other. The couple standing at the doorway had the same expression.

(**A/N: from least changed to most; well, in my opinion**) Raven was still wearing her blue cloak, but the hood was down, exposing her head. She still had deep purple hair and eyes, but her skin wasn't pale gray anymore. It was more fair; it was still pale, but there was no hint that she was ever gray. The jewel on her forehead was gone, too. Cyborg didn't have any metal on him. Instead, he was wearing gray jogging pants and a light blue shirt. His used-to-be metal left face was now replaced with smooth brown skin. The rest of his body was also replaced with bones and muscles instead of their usual hard tin. Beast Boy was the one who looked different the most. Everything about his wasn't green anymore. He had fair skin, like Raven's, but he had more color - a pinkish color. His green hair was now a messy blond. His pointed ears were now rounded, and the little fang that used to stick out of the bottom of his mouth was gone, too. He was still wearing his Doom Patrol outfit, but it seemed to not suit him anymore.

"Dude!" Beast Boy cried. "What happened to us?"

The three also took notice of Robin and Starfire. They were greatly shocked at Robin's mask-less face, but what was more interesting was Starfire, with her new colored skin.

"Dude! What happened to _you_?"

Robin set his face in an angry frown, which didn't match his new look. "Meeting at the main room. Now."

* * *

Obediently, the four Teen Titans members followed their leader to the main room of the tower. Once there, they all sat down, except Robin who paced up and down the couch. His team members grew tired, so Cyborg spoke.

"What do you want to say, Robin?" he asked. Cyborg was not used to his left eye being normal. He was used to seeing data forming on it whenever he was trying to research something.

Robin stopped pacing and turned his face to them. Starfire couldn't help smiling at her friend's blue eyes. They were so beautiful!

"We need to find out how and why we're in this form," he said straight out, cutting to the chase.

Beast Boy raised his hand. At first, Robin didn't know what to call him. He didn't look anything like the green vegetarian he first made friends with. "Umm, Beast Boy?" he finally called.

"Dude, I can't take you seriously in those pajamas," Beast Boy said.

As Robin simmered with annoyance, a soft giggle was heard. The three boys looked towards Starfire, but she wasn't making any sound. They then moved on to Raven; and sure enough she had her hand over her mouth and her eyes squinting, just like a girl would do when she thinks something is funny and giggles.

Raven allowed her eyes to open just a crack, and saw everybody staring at her. She immediately realized she was just laughing and quickly pulled her hood over her head, which will cover the bluch that had formed on her face.

"Um, Raven," Cyborg started.

"Did you just laugh at what I said?" Beast Boy finished.

Raven knew they were expecting an answer from their silence. In truth, she didn't know she had actually giggled at Beast Boy's joke. She thought she was doing it inside, like she always does when she thinks one of his jokes are funny.

Before she could answer, though, the big screen in the front of the main room sizzled and then revealed a Titan from the east.

"Aqualad!" Cyborg cried, surprised.

_Saved by Aqualad_, Raven breathed a sigh of relief.

The boy on the screen looked a lot like Aqualad, yet he, at the same time, looked different. His hair was still long and slicked back, and he still had on his wet suit. But what was different was that his eyes, that used to be all black . . . were normal eyes: black pupils on a white background.

"We have a problem, the Titan East and I," he said coolly, but underneath he was panicking. It showed more at his next sentence. "When I went on my morning swim today, I found I had these new eyes. And when I went underwater, I found I couldn't last underneath for more than one minute! Speedy's mask is gone and couldn't shoot his arrows as accurately as normal; Bumblebee couldn't control her buzzer things; and Mas y Menos didn't run fast when they touched each other!"

Robin listened very carefully to the description. "It seems as if the Titan East has lost its powers," he said to himself. His eyes then widened and turned away from the screen and back to his own team. "Everyone, check your powers!"

Cyborg didn't know how to respond because he couldn't find his sonic cannon anywhere on him; Beast Boy tried hard to turn into some type of animal, but all he did was flinch; Raven was having diffilcuty concentrating, like her mind was totally blank; Starfire couldn't conjur up any starbolts like usual, even after feeling her righteous fury. When they shook their heads at Robin, the looked at him expectantly. It was Robin's turn, but Robin didn't have any powers. What would be taken away from him?

Seeming to read their minds, he replied, "I'm don't have my karate skills. I found it out just now when I remembered that earlier this morning, I slipped when I jumped out of bed. And I couldn't balance when I posed outside of Starfire's room." He looked down on the ground as if ashamed.

Meanwhile, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg looked each other with "is that it?" faces. Back on ths screen, Aqualad saw that they were having the same problems and spoke up. "I think we should contact the other Titans, to see if they lost their powers, too."

Cyborg nodded. "It's like we're now . . . normal, I guess."

_Normal._ That brought back memories. Beast Boy winced as he remembered of what he wished for yesterday at the docks. So it was true; that Rokum guy really was a genie.

Before Beast Boy could tell them, though, the alarm sounded off, giving off that piercing screech and those blinking red lights. "You have trouble, go. Don't worry; I'll contact the other Titans," Aqualad suggested and left before they could say thank you.

* * *

It had to be Adonis today. The strong-villain wannabe.

The Titans quickly arrived on the scene: Robin on his R-Cycle (after changing into his suit), and the other four in the T-Car. Robin couldn't find his mas anywhere, so he left without one.

They could feel the stares of the civilians as each Titan exited the car. Raven wasn't that noticeable because of her cloak that covered everywhere, but Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were obvious.

Adonis laughed at their appearance. "Hey, kids! I'm looking for the Teen Titans; seen them anywhere?" he joked.

"We are the Teen Titans!" Beast Boy cried. He didn't know how brave he looked looking like the citizens themselves.

Starfire could hear the murmurs of the crowd and turned to face them. "Please, it is really us! We are just . . . different today!" she pleaded.

"Nuh-uh! The real Starfire has more of and orange-ish tone to her skin!" one of the young adults cried.

"Yeah, and the one who looks like Cyborg isn't a cyborg!"

"Robin doesn't have his mask!"

"I think Raven is the only Titan here!"

"Where's Beast Boy? Is it that one with the similar uniform?"

The five powerless teens were helpless as they heard all these comments and questions. Meanwhile, Adonis kept laughing. Angry, Robin took out one of his freeze disks and threw it at the villiain, only to miss him by a lot. It seemed his accuracy was gone, too. He shot . . . like a normal high school boy would have thrown it. It hit and froze the pole next to Adonis.

The red-armored villain saw this and laughed even harder. "Robin doesn't throw like that!"

Fuming at Adonis's taunt at Robin, Starfire attempted to jump and fly, forgetting that her powers didn't work. She fell back to the ground, hard. Beast Boy didn't know what to do. He was about to ask Raven for help when he noticed that she wasn't doing anything. Correction, she was doing something: shaking. It was just a tiny shiver that was barely noticeable, but Beast Boy noticed it. He went up to Raven.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice.

Raven didn't respond right away. She allowed to calm herself before answering. "I don't want to admit it, but I'm scared," she croaked. As Beast Boy watched her more, she seemed to look more and more like Timid, the grey-cloaked Raven he and Cyborg met inside Raven's mind.

Cyborg was smart enough not to get into battle. As Beast Boy was comforting Raven, he went into his T-Car and looked for the button. When he found it and pressed it, a huge cannon transformed on the hood of the car. It was aimed at Adonis, who was still laughing and crying on the ground.

"Laugh all you want, metal boy," Cyborg muttered as he aimed his gun. "You're about to taste Cyborg's metal." Once the red circle was green, he fired. A beam of blue light shot through the cannon and hit Adonis. It managed to destroy his armor in the process so that his skinny body was free. When he saw that the armor was gone, Cyborg stopped the cannon. Adonis lay on the ground, unconscious.

Robin comes up to him and hand cuffs him. At perfect timing, the police come. "We'll take it from here, young man," they said to Robin. Robin doesn't like being called "young" by adults, so muttered to himself as he walked back to Starfire, who had recovered and was leaning on the car.

"I think we should go home," he announced to his team after he finished examining Starfire's cut. "In our condition right now, we can't protect the city."

After a few more reassurances from his girlfriend, Robin finally went back to his R-Cycle. The rest of the tem gathered into the T-Car. They drove off back to the tower, the people watching them leave.

"Personally, I think that new Robin without a mask has beautiful eyes!" said one of the girls.

* * *

**Please review!  
I can't help mentioning Robin's eyes!  
I didn't know what was under his mask, so I did some research.  
His eyes were gorgeous!  
Well, that's what I thought when I saw the picture.**

**It was kind of hard trying to think of them as "normal" looking.  
Raven, Starfire, and Aqualad was hard, but Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy was easy!  
Weren't you surprised that Titans East also had the same problem?  
I got the idea from Aquaven11! Thanks!**


	3. Rokum's Suggestion

**A little something for the readers:  
True, I do love Teen Titans, but it's been a long time since I watched it.  
I've seen all the episodes, but I don't have photographic memory.  
So if I make a mistake, please tell me.  
That is all.  
Disclaimer: I still do not possess the title of the owner of Teen Titans**

* * *

Rokum's Suggestion

Four Titans came into the common room.

"Ugh! That was humiliating!" cried Robin, the first to enter.

"I am sorry I wasn't much help, friends," apologized Starfire.

"We should have known not to go out in our present conditions!" Cyborg said.

"Hey, has anyone seen Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

* * *

As soon as they reached the tower, Raven went straight to her room. At her presence, her door slid open.

She didn't want to be seen by her teammates, especially Beast Boy. She was too embarrassed. She told Beast Boy she was scared! Why did she do that? More importantly, why did she tell _him_?

She was mentally scolding herself. _What's wrong with me?! I was completely useless in the battle! I should have tried something! That wasn't the first time I was scared, and all those times I didn't let anybody know. So why did I all of a sudden turn soft?!_

When Raven entered her room, the feeling of a dark atmosphere suddenly shot through her body. She looked around the room; it was dark, creepy, and filled with magic items that were scary-looking. She found herself being frightened by her own room! For a moment, she just stood at the entrance and trembled like a small girl. However, she shook her head and berated herself once again. _This is your room! What're you afraid of! You're acting like a big baby!_

She gulped and forced herself to walk in. Her hood was over her head, so the experience wasn't as bad.

She needed to look for something. She needed to get to Azarath to talk to Arella, her mother. She needed to know what was going on, why she doesn't have her powers. Arella usually has the answers to these things.

She headed to her wardrobe where she keeps her potions and powders. But when she opened it, Raven found herself looking at them . . . and having no clue what to do next.

* * *

"Why are you looking for Raven?" Cyborg asked. Secretly, Cyborg has noticed that Beast Boy pays more attention to their dark teammate than to them, but he kept that to himself.

"Umm..." Beast Boy wanted to find Raven because he was worried about her. The way she quivered like that frightened him. Usually, she's the calmest person during battle, showing little emotion. To see her shudder like that was so not like Raven. Was this a side effect of the wish that he made? Was this _normal_? He looked down at his hands. He was so used to seeing green skin, that at first he thought he was looking at someone else. He looked at the other Titans; Robin and Starfire seemed okay-ish, but the only thing recognizable about Cyborg was his brown skin.

"I . . . need to tell you guys something," Beast Boy finally answered.

"Hm? You need to tell us something? In a time like this, what's there to tell?"

"Yeah," Robin said. "It's not like you're the cause we're normal teenagers right now."

Beast Boy hunched down and lifted his shoulders in an attempt to hide his face. He laughed nervously.

Robin and Cyborg's eyes widened. Starfire didn't know what was going on.

"Beast Boy, what did you do?!" Robin shouted.

The used-to-be changeling winced at the volume of his leader's voice. "I . . . uh . . . made a wish," he managed to croak out.

"Wish? What wish?!" It was Cyborg's turn to ask questions.

Beast Boy wanted to tell them the whole story, but he needed everyone here. Raven was the only one missing. If she were here, maybe he'd have the courage to tell them. But she wasn't here, so he did the only thing a guilty person would do when they were found out.

He ran.

* * *

Raven entered the common room. She was depressed, and it looked like she wasn't the only one. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all had gloomy faces. Starfire was sitting next to a saddened Robin. They were whispering to each other.

"Do you think I was too hard?" Robin asked. (**A/N: He sounds just like a father here!**)

"Well, you could have used a softer tone," Starfire answered. She did think he was being too mean, but she didn't want to tell him that.

Cyborg was glumly looking through the fridge for something to eat.

All was there but one: Beast Boy.

When the three Titans heard the door to the common room open, they all looked towards it, hoping it was Beast Boy. However, they only saw Raven. As usual, her hood hid her face.

Raven was disappointed to not find Beast Boy here. She needed to talk to him. She remembered he was comforting her when she was scared. She calmed down then, but she wondered why. She wanted to thank him, but at the same time talk to him about it. She needed to ask why he was comforting her in the first place. She had given up trying to remember what the potion was for opening a portal to Azarath was.

"If you're looking for Beast Boy he's not here," was the surprising statement from Cyborg. "Don't ask me where he is, though. 'Cause I don't know."

Raven nodded and walked back out.

* * *

Beast Boy was outside of the Teen Titans tower. It was the same spot where he and Terra tossed rocks in the water, and the same spot where Raven had told him about his "Beast." They were both moments with the girls he liked. That's why this spot was one of his favorite places on their little island.

Like that day he met Terra, he was gently skipping rocks. Ever since he learned that, he found himself doing it over and over as a pass time activity. Now that he's near perfected it, throwing the rock was almost like a mindless habit. However, it was perfect, for he needed to think.

How would he break this to the Teen Titans? Tell them that he met a genie at the docks and he granted him a wish? That sounded like a lie! And a stupid one, too! He shook his head for another idea. Aliens came during the night and found a small green boy and thought that he was one of them, so the only way they could tell for sure was to steal their powers? That sounded even more idiotic! Plus, Starfire might get offended with the whole "alien" thing. She was already "Alien Freak" to those gang members.

The gang members. Their insults was what got them into this mess, well what made Beast Boy get them into this mess. He remembered their hurtful words, their mock of Raven, and how much mental torment they gave them. He shuddered at the thoughts.

"Don't like being normal?"

Beast Boy nearly jumped out of his own skin when he heard a voice talk next to him. Although, he already jumped up. He looked to his left and saw a man in the lotus position and hands raised with his two middle fingers and thumb touching. It was Rokum, and he seemed to be in that meditating positions Raven always did. Of course, his eyes were closed.

"Rokum!" Beast Boy cried. "What are you doing here?! And when did you get here?!"

"I walked here of course," Rokum replied plainly. "I'm here to give you advice."

"Advice?" The boy sat back down again. Since Rokum was here, he could show him to the others. He was the one who caused it anyway.

"Since you and your friends are now normal beings, I think you should start a normal life, yes?"

"Normal life? What are you talking about?"

"High school. You are 14, yes? And the others are old enough."

Beast Boy gulped. High school? He hasn't heard that word ever since he saw that girl who looked like Terra.

"You got your wish; now you need to live it."

"Why are you suggesting this? Are you, like, a counselor now?"

"I'm a genie who only gives one wish. Since I only give one wish, I'm supposed to help the person I gave my wish to. I'm supposed to give him/her advice until they're happy with their wish."

". . ."

"Well, good-bye. I have given my first advice." Rokum stood up, still with his eyes closed.

"Wait!" Beast Boy stood up with him. "I still don't get it!"

"Just act like a normal teenager."

"But-but how?!"

"Were you not listening?! Go to school, study, pass, go to college, get a job, find a girlfriend, marry, have children, and die! That's the way of normal people!" Before Beast Boy could say any more, Rokum disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The boy coughed from the smoke. "What was that for?"

"Who was that?" Beast Boy's used-to-be pointed ears perked up. He was sure he heard someone. Once the smoke dissipated, he saw his person.

Raven was standing there with wide eyes.

* * *

"And my wish got granted. That's why we're like this," Beast Boy finished.

After Raven had found out about Rokum, she forced him to tell the others. He was comfortable telling her, but he was definitely scared to tell his teammates. What would they think? Raven relieved him, though, by saying that they need to know so they can fix this.

"And you met him again this afternoon?" Robin asked. The blond kid nodded his head. "What did you talk about?"

"He wanted us to start normal lives," Beast Boy muttered.

"Normal lives?" Cyborg repeated. "What does he mean by that?"

The blond-haired fair-skinned boy looked down. "He wants us to go to high school."

* * *

**Please review!  
Yes, that was my idea the whole time!  
I wanted them to struggle through high school! XD  
Starfire barely talked here...  
I'm not really good with action, but TT is all about action.  
So I'll try to include that into high school.  
Like one of the boys get into a fight or something. =P**


	4. The High School Plan

**Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys!  
You give me a lot of confidence!  
Make sure to check out the poll posted on my profile!  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not something I own.**

* * *

The High School Plan

Robin's communicator vibrated and sang that familiar tune. It was on his desk nearby, but he was at his mirror fitting the tie he had put on. He quickly grabbed it.

"Robin, it's me, Speedy. I've contacted all of the Titans," said Speedy after the screen came on. It was weird seeing Speedy's dark brown eyes. He seemed different.

The effect was the same on Speedy himself, seeing Robin's blue eyes. Being used to seeing a black outline as his mask, it was strange to see color on Robin's face.

"You did? Great. How are they?" Robin asked.

"They're the same with us. Kid Flash wasn't fast; Jinx couldn't bring bad luck; Hot Spot wasn't hot; Kole couldn't turn to crystal, etc. It seems all the Titans' powers are gone."

Robin nodded. "And I know why. Beast Boy wished for he and his teammates to be normal. A genie that he met granted it."

"Why would he do that?"

"We encountered a group of gang members two days ago. They started insulting us about our powers, and Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore."

"Hm, I see. So, uh, why are you wearing a tie? Have a date with Starfire?"

Robin blushed even though he was used to people teasing him about that. What he wasn't used to is the fact that they're actually a real couple. "N-no. I'm going to . . . school."

Speedy was silent for a while, but then he burst out laughing. Through tears he managed to say, "You're going to school?! Bwa-ha-ha-ha! Why?"

"Beast Boy suggested it." Robin was now getting red in the face.

"Why would he suggest that?"

"I don't know!! Are you done reporting to me?!"

Speedy stopped laughing after a few more seconds. He cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. Actually, no. I still need to tell you one more thing."

" . . . "

"We're going to school, too."

It was Robin's turn to laugh, but he abruptly stopped. "Wait a minute, why were you laughing at me, then?"

" 'Cause I really thought the idea was funny. We're superheroes, Robin. We gave up normal life years ago."

"Actually, we're not really superheroes. We're just guys who have great combat skills and perfect accuracy." Robin smiled.

"Yeah, okay. Well it's time for me to go. We're starting school tomorrow. Bumblebee suggested it."

"Okay, Speedy. Thanks for the report."

"Speedy out."

Robin closed his communicator just as he heard Starfire call him from the common room. It was time for breakfast.

* * *

"Okay, everyone knows their name, right?" Cyborg asked around the table. "I'm Victor Stone."

"I am Dick Grayson," Robin said.

"I'm Garlfield Mark Logan," said Beast Boy.

"I'm Kori Ann Dorr," said Starfire.

"And I'm Rachael Roth," Raven said.

Cyborg, or Victor, nodded his satisfaction and continued to finish his eggs made by him. He won't let Beast Boy, or Garfield, make any.

* * *

Yesterday, after Beast Boy talked about the suggestion of high school, they talked it out. They were talking about the pros and cons of high school. It was then that they realized most of them have never been to high school. Either that, or they never finished.

"I was with the Doom Patrol already."

"I was taught by monks most of my life."

"I went to school in Tamaran; does that count?"

"I never finished because of my accident."

"I met Bruce."

Correction: _All_ have either never been to high school or never finished it.

"So . . ." Beast Boy started. "Going to high school now does seem like a good idea."

The others nodded, but they were still unsure. Going to school and meeting new people sounded scary.

"I think we should go to school," Robin said surprisingly. "They have a library, right? We can find out more about genies there."

Raven felt a little hurt that Robin would say that. Usually, the team came to her when it came to magics and needed to be researched upon on one of her many spells books. However, at her present position, she doesn't even know how to get back to her own home, one she's been doing for so many years she could do it if she were unconscious. So going to a library would be good.

The teens looked at each other for agreements, and they decided that researching in school is a good idea.

"Sweet!" cried Beast Boy. "It's like going undercover!"

"We _are_ going undercover," Cyborg said.

"Cyborg, can you find a nearby school and fix the attendance so _we're_ in it?" Robin asked. "We don't have time to sign papers, so we'll have to crack in. We're still new students, though."

The half-robot nodded and went to work straight away on the big computer that they had in the common room. Meanwhile, Robin turned back to his team.

"Okay, gang. Once we found out more about genies, we need to find a way to reverse wishes."

"Why can we not just wish to have our powers back?" asked Starfire. Robin, Beast Boy, and Raven looked at her with wide eyes.

"Of course!" Robin said. "All we need to do is find another genie and wish to be back to normal!"

"Uh, dude, we're already normal," corrected Beast Boy.

"Whatever."

* * *

The next day the Teen Titans got up early to prepare for school. They had gotten uniforms for them to wear. The boys wore a white short sleeve polo, blue pants, and a tie. They had a black coat, too, but they didn't want to wear them in the middle of the spring. The girls wore the same thing except they had skirts. Cyborg found that the nearest school was Murakami High School.

The school, Beast Boy remembered, where Terra went.

"I hate this skirt," Raven said plainly. "It makes me look girly."

The Titans were in the T-Car heading towards their new life.

"Actually, I think you look nice." Beast Boy quickly closed his mouth. _I can't believe I just blurted that out!_

Raven looked at Beast Boy's new face. Since she didn't have her hood, she had to desperately stop the blush that was creeping in. Lately, she's been having a lot of blushes. She found that it's because she was "normal." Being normal meant that you have feelings, and you're suppose to express them. For 15 years she'd been taught to keep all her emotions locked up, no matter what. If any of them got loose, so would her powers. The stronger the emotion, the stronger the damage will be from her power. The one she especially needed to be careful about was her anger. But now that she's free from that, she found it hard to still keep her emotions locked. Out of her control, they just let loose whenever they thought necessary.

As they were driving down the street, the car suddenly stopped. "What the--?"

A figure appeared in front of them. It was a skinny man wearing a red and blue suit, white pants, and brown ankle boots. He had a tiny white scarf knotted around his neck. He had dark red hair and side burns, buck teeth, and skinny glasses. On his hand was a long black cane with a single red stone placed on top.

"Hello, my duckies," Mad Mod greeted. Robin and Cyborg, who were at the front seats of the car, got out.

"Mad Mod," Robin said coldly. Immediately, Mad Mod's crooked smile disappeared.

" 'Ey, you ain't the Teen Titans!" he cried. "What are you doing in their car?!"

The two teenage boys looked at each other. Their enemy didn't recognize them. "Where's the Teen Titans?!" he hollered. He had his cane ready to blast the two in front of him.

Now normal beings, they were very vulnerable to their villain's attacks, so they had to find a way to defend themselves. "W-w-w-wait!" Robin held his hands in front of him innocently. "I-I don't know. We just bought this car and then painted it to look like theirs." He hated acting all innocent in front of the enemy. But he needed to protect the three that were in the back.

Mad Mod regarded this for a moment. "Then how do you know my name?"

Dick Grayson was hoping he had forgotten about that. He mocked gulping and said in a "scared" voice, "E-everybody knows about you, Mad Mod."

"Yeah; you're like the coolest villain," Victor added. At this complement, Mad Mod lightened up.

"Well, thank ya, laddies! Be off now; I need to find me the Teen Titans, eh?" With that he stamped his cane on the ground and then disappeared. Dick and Victor sighed in relief and got back in the car.

"That was close," was the first thing Vic said when he got in the car.

"Dude, Robin--I mean Dick--that was totally awesome the way you acted!" Beast Boy cheered.

"You were wonderful with your look of innocence!" Starfire clapped her hands in delight.

"Yeah, great job you two," Raven said.

"You should be in showbiz," Beast Boy recommended.

Robin only shook his head, but he was smiling. "Nah, acting isn't really my thing."

"Well the way you 'acted' on Mad Mod I would've never guessed!"

"Yeah, Grayson, at least try a play or two," said Cyborg as he started the car and headed on their way.

* * *

**Please review!  
So it looks like all the Teen Titans are powerless.  
And Mad Mod appeared!  
Along with Control Freak, he's one of my favorite bad guys!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	5. Coincidental Meeting

**This story is set after the Trigon arc in the animated series.  
So Raven already had her birthday.  
Just keep that in mind.  
Disclaimer: Let me go check . . . nope still don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Coincidental Meeting

It was hard finding a spot to park in. There were so many other cars. Cyborg angrily muttered to himself.

Then out loud he said, "Next time, we're coming here early!"

The other former Titans glanced around to help Victor find a spot. It was Starfire who found it. "Ooh, Cy--I mean Victor--there is a spot to your left!"

Victor looked at the direction Kori pointed to, and sure enough there was a big enough spot for the T-Car to fit in. "Well all right, Star--I mean Kori!"

While Cyborg parked, Starfire turned to Robin. "Robin, why did you need to act like the innocent people we used to save around the Mad Mod?"

"It's Dick Grayson, Kori. We need to learn to use those names or we'll blow our cover," said Robin. "And I needed to act innocent because if he knew we were the Teen Titans, he'll hurt us and there'll be nothing we could do. Plus if he got away, he'll tell the other villains and then we'd be in real trouble."

Kori nodded, understanding.

It was now time to get out of the car. As soon as Beast Boy got out, he spotted a group of teenagers on the other side of the parking lot. They looked familiar. The one all in black looked suspiciously like someone else from a long time ago. He narrowed his eyes to try to see a better look, but Raven was calling him.

"Beast Boy--I mean Garfield! Let's go!" It was hard calling their teammates with new names. Ever since they met, they always used their hero name.

Garfield looked back at his friends, and they were already walking towards the group. After all, that was where the school entrance was located. He jogged over to them, though that was hard with the large backpack he was carrying. The Titans had packed up yesterday. They needed to look at the school supplies the school site included, and then go buy them. Good thing they had stocked up on cash.

* * *

As the former Titans walked closer and closer to the group, Beast Boy now recognized them. They were the gang members they met at the pizza place. A wave of anger suddenly washed over him. The one in the long blue pants and the black jacket was their gang leader, who was smoking and laughing. Beast Boy was ready to punch him, but someone stopped him.

"Garfield, calm down," Dick whispered in his ear. "We need to keep a low profile. If you start a fight now, we'll get in trouble. Remember: we're new students; you don't know anybody." Beast Boy growled softly, but he allowed himself to calm down.

As they passed the group, the gang members looked their direction, but they didn't say anything. They seemed to be too interested in their conversation than just watch a bunch of newbies walk by.

* * *

Finally, they got to the front of Murakami High. There were already a lot of students entering the school. "Okay, team," Robin said. "This is it. From here, since we have different ages, we split. Garfield is a freshman, Kori is a sophomore, I'm junior, and Rachael and Victor are seniors."

"Wait, Cyborg?!" Beast Boy cried. "A senior?! Dude, the guy's, like, 19!"

"It's a disguise, BB," Cyborg said. "I look young, but people will just think I've hit my growth spurt or something."

"You should be in college!" Beast Boy completely ignored what his friend told him.

"Then how can we work together if I'm in a whole different school?!"

"Buy why does Cyborg get to be with Raven?!"

Silence. Garfield's outburst was met with silence from the team. It was lucky that nobody paid attention to them.

"What do you mean by that?" Raven broke the silence.

Embarrassed, Beast Boy muttered, "Nothing. I just thought, y'know, that Victor is a little too old for this."

With an exasperated sigh, Robin said, "Gar, we need Victor to be with us. I know he's too old for high school, but we need everybody here. We can't split up now; it's too dangerous. Besides, he never finished high school."

The Titans nodded. Beast Boy still thought it was strange to have Cyborg in high school. "And from here on out, we're no longer Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, or Beast Boy, but Dick, Kori, Victor, Rachael and Garfield. Okay?" The Titans nodded again.

"Good. Let's go, team."

* * *

Garfield walked around the halls, confused to where to go. He was supposed to go to Mr. Tartan's math class in room 203, but where was that?

He looked at the students passing him by. Suddenly, he saw a door with the number "203" painted on it.

"Sweet! I found it!" he shouted. The other students looked at him, to which Garfield shrunk and walked quietly in the room to avoid any more stares.

He was early, for there were only five teens in the classroom. Mr. Tartan was up front writing the homework down on the white board. When he finished, he turned to face the new student on his right.

He was a medium-height man with slicked black hair. He looked Japanese or Chinese. He wore round glasses on top of his nose, and he had a friendly smile. He wore a white polo tucked in to his black pants, similar to the students' outfits. He was partly skinny, but at the same time he looked like he has some meat on his bones, and hairy arms.

He looked friendly enough, but Garfield shuddered at the sight of him. Mr. Tartan looked a lot like that boss he worked for at Meaty Meats.

"Good morning; you must be the new student," he said. He even almost sounded like him.

"Uh, yeah," mumbled Beast Boy.

"What's your name, son?"

"Garfield. Garfield Mark Logan."

"Well good morning, Garfield!" This guy was too cheery, thought Garfield.

Beast Boy looked around for a good seat. Maybe one by the windows, but the scene outside might distract him. If he sits too up front, the teacher might call on him a lot, but if he sits in the back, the teacher might pay attention to the back more. At last, he chose one nearest to the door.

By this time, almost everybody had gone in the classroom and taken seats. Garfield tried to copy what they were doing, which was getting out a notebook and writing the same thing Mr. Tartan was writing on the board. When the second bell rang, Mr. Tartan put his marker down and faced the class.

"Good morning, students. Today we have a new classmate. Please welcome Garfield Mark Logan!" Mr. Tartan raised his hand towards Beast Boy, who shyly stood up.

"Uh, hi." Standing up to see all of his classmate's faces, Garfield thought that they all looked somewhat friendly, except those boys in the back who were leaning in their chair and not even paying attention to him. One of them had a pin just above his lip. He scanned them one more time, and just before he was about to sit down, he saw a familiar face. She had beautiful blue eyes and long golden blond hair. It was a face he once fell in love with.

It was Terra's face.

* * *

It was unlucky for Kori to have English as her first subject. She doesn't know much English in the first place. Her "background" is that she's an exchange student from South America, and if anyone asks, she's from Brazil. She was born there, but she grew up in another country so she had their language; if anyone asked, that country was Japan. (**A/N: If anyone can find me a country with Starfire's accent, please tell me. I chose Japan because of their movie.**)

After being introduced as the new student, she chose to sit in the middle of two girls who, to her, looked friendly. But looks could be deceiving. The girls kept passing notes to each other and whispering past Starfire about how cute "Jordan" was. Kori desperately tried to pay attention to Ms. Kelli, her English teacher, but with her little English and her two classmates, it was hard to concentrate.

She could tell it was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was lucky for Dick to have PE first. He needed to learn his martial arts skills again. Too bad they were only learning basketball in PE. Now if Robin still had his moves, he would have won the game for his team immediately, but he didn't. So all he got were disadvantages, like _not_ having his moves, and being one of the shortest players. Mr. Jacobson himself had a hard time believing Dick was 16.

At first, no one picked Dick because he was the new kid, so they didn't know what he was made of. He was picked last by one of the girls who found his eyes quite attractive. When he got there, the leader, who was the one who picked him, asked, "Hey, were you there when Adonis was attacking the city? 'Cause you look familiar. It's something about your eyes."

"Yeah," another girl said. "You look just like that subtitute Robin who was there yesterday! You've got the hair and everything!"

To keep his profile low, Dick muttered, "I think Robin from the Teen Titans is cool, so I try to copy him."

The girls nodded. "I think he's cool, too. Oh, why couldn't he be _my _boyfriend instead of--what's her name--Starfire?!"

Dick was about to blush, but the game was already starting.

* * *

Rachael picked painting as her elective, which happened to be her first class. Since she started late into the school year, she was given an easy task.

All she needed to do was mix colors and see what she gets, and then paint them into a beautiful picture. The colors didn't need to match reality. She found herself enjoying this; the brush fit perfectly in her hand, and she didn't even feel herself painting, rather the brush was painting the image for her. When she was done, Mrs. Yulko was very impressed.

"For a new student, you are very talented," she said. "How long have you been painting?"

"Never. This is my first time."

* * *

Victor loved science. He was learning all about chemicals and all that, and doing experiments. He likes hands-on learning.

"You're tall," a guy next to him said.

"I know," Vic said, carefully pouring water in a mixture he created. "I've hit my growth spurt."

"You look like you should be in college," the boy continued.

"Well, maybe next year," Victor grumbled.

"Jordan, pay attention to your experiment!" Mrs. Jay cried. Jordan, the guy sitting next to Victor, looked down at his mixture, which was boiling blue bubbles.

"Uh-oh."

Victor looked at the experiment, too, and immediately took action. He grabbed the mixture with gloves, poured it down the drain, sending smoke all over, and quickly washed the sink. Fortunately, the windows were open, so the smoke exited through them instead of activating the smoke alarms.

"That was close!" Jordan wiped his forehead. "Thanks, dude!"

"Hey, no prob," Victor smiled.

"Oh, Victor, thank you!" Mrs. Jay congratulated. "Even though you're new, I think you'll be my favorite student here!"

* * *

It was time for lunch. The lunch room was inside the school, located near the middle of the whole thing. All the grades had the same lunch time, which was the good thing. The bad thing is that the Titans couldn't find the other Titans.

Kori had already bought her lunch and went to find a seat when she bumped into somebody. Fortunately, none of the contents on her plate fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the person whom Kori bumped into apologized. "I didn't mean to do that!"

Kori stared long and hard at the girl standing in front of her. She looked like someone she knew very well. Standing next to her was a young boy about her age who had green eyes.

"Bea--Garfield!" she cried.

Garfield smiled. The girl looked at Kori, confused.

"You know each other?" she asked.

Before Starfire could say anything, Gar put a hand over her mouth. "Yes; we're kind of met in the parking lot along with a bunch of other newbies!" He laughed nervously.

"Oh . . . okay. You know, I think I saw her there too, because she looks familiar."

"I do?" By this time Kori had managed to pick Garfield's hand off her mouth.

"Yeah, I think I've seen you somewhere. Hey, I've got to buy lunch; see you later Garfield! Bye . . . uh . . .?"

"Kori Ann Dorr."

"Kori Ann Dorr!" the girl waved and then ran to her friends who had saved her a spot in line.

Kori grabbed Garfield's arm and whispered in his ear, "Was that friend Terra?"

Gar nodded. "Yeah. I told you she was real!"

Starfire thought back to when they were fighting a weird phantom thing that blended with everything. During that time, Beast Boy was off somewhere saying things like he's found Terra.

"Oh, I am sorry I did not believe you," she said.

"C'mon, Kori, I found the others. You head to their table while I go buy _my_ lunch," Garfield said. He pointed to a corner where he saw Rachael and Victor sitting down with their food. They didn't look too happy about what they got. Kori nodded, but when she turned back, Garfield was gone.

"Okay, team, after we finish our lunch, we go to the library," commanded Dick after he sat down with his tray of food.

"Yeah, okay," Vic said with a mouthful. Even though the food looked disgusting, it was actually surprisingly good. The others didn't agree, though.

"Um, Dick, I have something to say. Or rather, Garfield has something to say," said Kori. Dick looked at the youngest member.

Garfield was sitting across from Dick in between Victor and Rachael. He gulped at what Kori had just said. He didn't want to tell the members, not yet. He needed to confirm that that was really Terra that he saw. "Um, I saw somebody today."

"Gar, you're not supposed to make even an eye contact at those gang members," Dick said suddenly.

"I know, I know! But I didn't see them. I saw . . . Terra." Beast Boy mumbled the last part, but the whole table heard it.

"Terra?!" Vic repeated after swallowing his food. "How?"

"So it was true about what you said back then, that Terra had somehow come back to life," Rachael said. Gar nodded.

Even though Dick was curious himself as to what happened, he ignored the idea. "Okay, we'll catch up with her later, but right now our main focus is to research."

The Titans quickly ate their food and then headed to the library to begin their project.

* * *

**Please review!  
Sorry I didn't get into detail with Terra.  
It's just that I got lazy near the end.  
I'll do it next time! (Going in to detail AND getting lazy)  
****Sorry I didn't have Titans East here.  
I just needed the team to get introduced to high school, y'know?  
And look for a reason for why they needed to move west.  
But I'm looking forward to that!  
It's one of my reasons why I got lazy near the end, so I can move on to the next chapter.**

**And one more thing: I just recently looked up the Teen Titan's age.  
AND I HAD NO IDEA THAT CYBORG WAS THAT OLD!  
He really is 19, in the animated series.  
He should be in college, but I don't want him to, so I made him disguise.**


	6. Titans East

**Okay, Titans East!  
More Titans!!  
Question: Should I have honoraries here, too?  
Disclaimer: I want to own it, but until I can find a way to steal it, I don't own Teen Titans.  
(I'm joking about stealing it; you know that, right?)**

* * *

Titans East

The rest of the day was tiring. The Titans had tried to search up genies in books, but the only books that had those magical beings were in fictional books. So they were forced to use the internet. Nevertheless at the end of lunch they made as much progress as they had in the beginning.

Garfield had Terra as a classmate again the class after lunch; and Rachael and Victor had the same last class.

Those were good things to the Titans because they needed to communicate with each other as much as possible. Well, if Terra decided to help them in research.

As soon as they got home, Garfield plopped on the couch and turned on the TV, only for Dick to turn it back off. He only said one word to the young teammate, and it was enough to make Garfield groan. "Homework."

"Dudes, why do the teachers need to give us homework?!" he complained. "We're new!"

"We came near the end of the school year. They'll go a little easier on us, but they will expect us to master everything by the end," said Dick as he got out his notebook from his backpack.

"How can we start anything if we didn't even have the proper education in the beginning?" Garfield asked.

Dick shot him a glare, which made his blue eyes turn cold. "Weren't you taught by your surrogate parents?"

"Well, yeah, but--"

"Then there's no excuse. I have a better time in science and Physical Ed. because Bruce taught me all those. What are you good at?" The leader of Teen Titans turned to all his teammates.

"Science," replied Victor. "Because I know all about nanotechnology."

"English," answered Rachael. "Because I read a lot of books."

"Math," said Kori. "Because it's one of the few things I can actually understand on your planet."

The Titans paused for a moment and stared at Kori.

"Dude, did Starfire just say 'it's'?" Garfield questioned. "Usually she would have said 'it is'."

"Looks like someone learned something in English," commented Rachael. She smiled when she saw Kori blushed. Now she understood why girls would do that. To shy ones, it's kind of embarrassing to be complimented on.

"Okay, back on the subject of homework." Dick once again stared at Garfield. "There's no TV, video games, or playing until they're done."

"What?! No TV?! Robin, that's like saying I can't have a heart anymore!"

"You can last, Gar. And it's Dick!"

"Actually, _Dick_, I did some research and your name is actually Richard," Victor teased.

Dick didn't reply, but he marched off to his room. The team could practically see steam rising from his ears.

* * *

It was now the next day, and it was the Teen Titan's second day of high school.

Victor was grumbling to himself as he searched for a spot to park. At last, he found one next to a red car that almost looked like theirs except it didn't have a cyborg design.

It seemed the car also just recently parked, because Vic could see people inside. Two were in the front, and they were arguing. The one in the back was just sitting and listening.

When Victor parked, the two had already stopped their fighting. Vic saw in the car that it was a boy and a girl. The boy had flat red hair and the girl, who was African American, had curly black hair that hung down on her head. The boy was combing his hair, which must have been why they were fighting.

Dick looked at them, too, because he could hear their bickering from here. Immediately, he recognized the flat hair that the boy was combing.

"Speedy!" he cried. The Titans looked at him, confused. No time for explaining, he got out of the car and headed towards the red vehicle next to them. He went right up in front of their windshield with his wide eyes. The girl saw him first, and at first was scared to see a guy standing in front of them with a shocked look. The one in the back noticed, too, and scooted to get a closer look. The girl shook the boy next to her.

"Ah--what?" She pointed at the windshield. Annoyed, the boy looked too, and almost dropped his comb. "Robin?!"

By this time, the rest of the Teen Titans had gone out of the car to check what their leader was up to. As they peeked into the car, the only one they recognized was the one in the back with the slicked black hair and dark brown eyes. It was Aqualad, and if Aqualad was in there, then Speedy, Bumblebee, and Mas y Menos must be in there, too.

"Hey, it's Titans East!" cried Victor, but as soon as he said it, he shut his mouth. He wasn't supposed to talk about the Titans out loud.

Speedy got out of the car to meet his friends, along with Bumblebee and Aqualad, but no Mas y Menos.

"Hey, where are the twins?" asked Vic.

After shaking hands with Dick, Speedy answered, "They were too young for high school, so they're in middle school."

"What are you doing here?!" Dick asked next.

This time, Bumblebee answered. "We heard Jump City had one of the best researching places, so we came here. We found Murakami High, which is the closest to that researching place."

"You're researching genies, too?" Beast Boy was amazed that they were both doing the same thing.

"Uh, no . . . um, who are you?"

Dick slapped his forehead. "Oh, we forgot to introduce our new identities. I'm Dick Grayson."

"Richard Grayson," muttered Victor.

"Dick Grayson, huh?" Speedy put up an eyebrow. "Okay, who are the rest, and tell me who they used to be."

"Victor Stone; Cyborg." Since there was no one currently in the parking lot, they could say their hero names a little louder than they would normally say.

"Kori Ann Dorr; Starfire."

"Rachael Roth; Raven."

"Garfield Mark Logan; Beast Boy."

The members of Titans East nodded. "Well, now we'll introduce _our_selves. I'm Karen Beecher, formerly known as Bumblebee."

"Roy Harper; Speedy."

"And Garth; Aqualad."

"Garth?" Raven asked. "Garth who?"

"Nothing, just Garth."

After regarding this, Raven nodded.

Karen cleared his throat. "So Garfield, what were you talking about genies?"

"You were serious about that?!" Roy burst. He received some stares from his teammates. "Um, Robin and I talked a little."

"What genie?" Garth asked. And the Teen Titans explained to the Titans East about what happened just three days ago. (**A/N: Wow, a lot has happened in three days. In my opinion.**)

"So Gar met a magic genie in a random carnival at the docks?" Karen shook her head disbelievingly.

"But it's true!" Gar cried. Before the conversation could continue, however, the bell rang. The eight Titans entered the school and quietly parted their ways, after telling the Titans East where to meet for lunch.

* * *

Dick, as usual, was the last one to sit at the table. His class before lunch was far from the lunch room. Also, he didn't want to pack lunch because one: he doesn't have time, and two: he doesn't know how.

"So what _are_ are you researching?" he asked.

"How you lose super powers and how you get them back," answered Roy. Victor and Garfield burst out laughing. Vic had food in his mouth, so he sort of sprayed some, much to the girls' dismay. Even Raven found herself disgusted by Cyborg's action, which was something she rarely showed but hid.

"That's even more ridiculous than BB's!" Victor laughed. He got some sudden "Shh's" from the other teammates, to which he apologized. In a quieter tone he said, "You know they won't really have books about that in this school."

Karen cocked an eyebrow. "Weren't you paying attention this morning? We said that this school is just _near_ the best researching place. We know this school won't have books about powers; we're not dumb, unlike you."

"What're you talking about?!"

"Who would search up genies in a school library?"

Dick's eyes widened. "I'm so stupid! Of course!"

"Richard, please do not do that. You are hurting your confidence," said Kori.

"Kori, it's Dick. Anyway I should've known they won't have anything about that!"

"But, are not schools supposed to have the best places for books?"

"No," Rachael cut in. Kori just said that schools are supposed to be the "best places for books." She had to say something. "Libraries, and even bookstores, are better places."

Dick snapped his fingers. "Of course!" He looked towards Raven with a huge grin. "Where are the bookstores you go to? I bet they have something about magical beings!"

"Whoah, Richard. You're jumping to conclusions here," Roy said. "How are you so sure a genie caused all this?"

"Yeah," Karen joined in. "Researching about powers seem more understandable."

"Uh, no." Garfield was tired of Titans East rejecting his story. "Genies make way more sense! Besides, _I'm_ the one who talked to him anyway."

This comment received glares from the other Titans. If he hadn't made that wish, they wouldn't be here in the first place. Garfield shrunk in his seat.

As Dick and Victor continued to talk about their problem, Rachael noticed Garth wasn't saying anything. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly. She was sitting next to him, so she could whisper.

Aqualad looked up from his tray of food. "Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

Raven wanted to say more, but she didn't. He seemed to concentrated on something. Maybe not having the ability to communicate with animals or breathe underwater was kind of traumatizing for him.

"Rachael, tell them!" Garfield suddenly said. He was sitting next to her also. "You were looking for me, right?! Didn't you spot me at the docks?!" Raven was uncomfortable having Beast Boy's fair-skinned face be so close to hers. He had pleading green eyes that, to Raven, seemed so hard to resist.

"Um, I didn't see you," she mumbled.

"What?! How could you miss a whole carnival at the docks?!"

"I flew all over that area, and I didn't see anything."

Now Garfield's eyes were filled with confusion. There was a fair at the docks; how could Raven _not _see a bunch of acitivity beneath her?! He turned away to think about this more.

When Garfield looked away, Rachael felt guilty. She felt like she didn't help him enough. Her hand hovered over his shoulder, which she was about to touch to get his attention. She wanted to comfort him; buy why? He comforted her when she was crying, so she should comfort him when he's confused, right? Just as she made the decision, the end of lunch came. (**A/N: I am making a lot of interruptions! XD**)

* * *

Night came quickly to the Titans. The Teen Titans decided that Titans East should stay with them at their tower. That way, they could help each other as much as possible. They had come to a conclusion that the Teen Titans would go to that same research place Titans East was going to; they would be looking up different things, but they'll still be together. Being separated when you're powerless could be dangerous when your enemies find out about your loss.

The door to the common room slid open as a purple-haired girl went in. Rachael yawned as she walked over to their island to make some tea. When she was stirring, she turned around and found Garfield asleep on the table. Underneath, the one he was using as a pillow, was his math textbook. He seemed to be drooling on it. She walked over to the sleeping figure.

"Beast Boy?" She gently shook Garfield's shoulders. Doing this reminded her of that time during lunch. Garfield mumbled in his sleep and then tiredly looked up. His gaze was fuzzy, but he could make out a girl standing over him. He didn't know if this was a dream or not, but he would go along with it.

"Yeah?"

"What are you still doing here?"

"Don't know. What time is it?"

"Half-past eleven."

This woke up the student. "11:30?! Really! But I haven't finished my homework!"

"You should get some sleep," Rachael continued. She saw the paper next to the math book, and thought about doing some math problems for him.

"But--"

"C'mon, I'll walk you to your room."

Now Garfield was sure this was a dream. He saw that the girl was Raven, and Raven would _never_ help him "walk" to his room. Now that he knew this was all fake, he didn't care much for his homework, not that he cared much in the first place. "Ok, _Raven,_ I'll accept your help."

The boy yawned as Rachael helped him up. She could tell he was really sleepy. She put his arm around her to support him, and they plodded towards Garfield's bedroom.

* * *

**Please review!  
Wow, I felt like this chapter was unorganized.  
And a bit . . . rushed, don't you think?  
I'm disappointed in myself!  
The BBRae moment at the end--I felt like I haven't really given them any, so I put one there.  
Don't worry, this story _will_ end with them together.  
The beginning's usually the introductions, but now I'm done with that, I think.  
It's on to problems!**


	7. Genie Book

**Now that introductions are done, it's on to problems!  
I've been waiting for this!!  
Too bad it's only the _introduction _of the problems.  
And I don't like my beginning of this chapter.  
I don't know _what_ I was thinking.**  
**Disclaimer: I know that you know that I don't own Teen Titans. What else do I know that you know?**

* * *

Genie Book

"Yahoo! It's Friday!" shouted Garfield as he ran out of the school doors. He felt trapped inside that school, and the weekends were the perfect days to forget about those. He wanted to do a little jig, but Victor came up behind him.

"Sorry, Gar, but we have to go to that magical library Rachael goes to." Garfield slumped. Research again? They've already been doing that, taking away all their lunch time. Now it has to take away their weekends, too?

"Aw dudes! Can't we take a break! I'm tired of all the schoolwork!"

"If you hadn't made that stupid wish we wouldn't be _doing_ schoolwork," Dick said coldly. "The faster we can find a solution to this problem, the faster we can get our powers back and get back to our lives before all this."

"Hey, don't talk about our you-know-what out in the open!" Roy said. Dick's eyes slightly twitched, but it was barely noticeable.

"Let's go."

Like all the other students, they walked to their cars. But then someone tapped Kori's shoulder. She looked behind her to see a tall tan boy with red-brown hair and a charming smile. "Hi, I'm Jordan," he said, with a lovely deep voice. At the sound of the name, Kori remembered about those girls who were giggling about "Jordan." Was this the same Jordan? If so, Kori could now see why they were in to him.

"Yo, Dan!" Victor also turned around at the name. He was surprised to see his new friend just behind them.

"Yo, Vic!" They slapped high fives. "I didn't know you were in this group." While he was talking, Jordan took a quick look towards Kori. Dick noticed that. He went to stand slightly in front of her.

"Yeah, I am. What're you doing here?" Victor asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just came to see the new girls."

Vic was confused. Why would he do that? Jordan walked past him and went to see the people he was just talking about. He could see Kori, who was the prettiest, a girl with purple colored hair who was also pretty, but not quite to Kori's, and a black who was just as pretty as the purple-haired one. Since they were all beautiful, he smiled his charming smile. Immediately, not able to hide her feelings anymore, Rachael blushed and looked away. She was desperately wishing for her cloak that had a hood. The hood would protect her from any more embarrassing scenes. (**A/N: I don't like blushing Raven, but it's part of her new normal life.**)

Jordan noticed the purple-haired one looked away. He got one of them, but he wasn't interested in her. He was more interested to the one standing nearest. Even though Kori was a new student, she was quickly known throughout the school for her charm and beauty. The Spring Dance was coming, and the boys couldn't wait to ask her out, whether they be older or younger than her.

Jordan's making sure he's going to be the first to ask. "Is that it," asked Vic, who was now standing next to him.

"Hm? Oh yes, that's it." Jordan smiled one more charming smile at the girls. "Good bye!" With a wave, he walked off.

From the corner of his eye, Garfield saw Rachael's blush and got a sudden pang of jealousy for no reason. Well, no reason he could think of. "What a creep," he muttered.

* * *

Raven and her friends walked into the library/bookstore she always went to back when she still had her powers. She said hi to the clerk, who didn't recognize her, and then led them throughout the store to get them to see what it looked like.

"Wow this bookstore is old!" commented Garfield. "It's covered in cobwebs!"

"Like your brain," Rachael said. Garfield snorted, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he went to the fiction side of the store. He scanned the old books for something that would interest him. At the end of the shelf, he found one. It was called _10 Ways to Make a Girl Laugh: A Guide for Boys. _Immediately, he thought of Raven. He slowly took it out while looking over his shoulders to make sure no one was looking. Fortunately, all the Titans were looking at other things.

Beast Boy could never make Raven laugh. She seemed so stoic. When he tells a joke, Raven would almost always never respond, and when she did it would be something insulting. He carefully opened the thin book to see what they have that he hasn't already tried.

"1st Way: Tell Her a Joke."

Garfield snorted at the idea. That was like a big "duh!" He skipped to the next idea.

"2nd Way: Make a Face."

Beast Boy thought about this one. _I don't think I've done that to Raven before,_ he thought to himself. He continued reading.

"The first way didn't work, huh? Well try this one. Make a silly face and your girl MIGHT laugh. It's not a guarantee, but there's always that slight chance she'll at least giggle. The other chance is that she'll think you're wierd and might dump you . . . Just kidding about that. But she will think you're weird. If your girl likes that, then go ahead and try it. It might make your relationship tighter."

Beast Boy had a slight blush as he read the sentence. This book was for boys who had girlfriends; he didn't have one. At least, not yet.

"Hey, Gar, whatcha got there?" Beast Boy almost yelped at the voice. Behind him stood Victor, towering over the young Titan.

"N-nothing!" He quickly hid the book behind his back as he turned to face his best friend. Victor wasn't fooled.

"You know that trick never works." He reached out behind Garfield and grabbed the book out of his hands.

"Hey give it back!" cried Garfield, desperately trying to reach Vic's height. Meanwhile, Victor was examining the book. It was called _How to Keep Your Car in its Best Shape!_ Surprised, he looked down at the squirt who was still trying to steal the book back.

"Why are you reading this?" he asked. At last, Garfield stopped his trying and looked down. He'd been caught, and what's worse, by Cyborg, who was the teaser of the group. He was about to say his excuse, when Vic suddenly shouted, "Oh mighty book, where have you been all my life! This is perfect! Now I can keep the T-Car safe when we're fighting bad guys!"

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Gar asked. "That's not a book about cars!"

"Uh, yeah it is!" Victor showed Gar the book. Gar could see the same title, and didn't say anything about cars.

"Dude, are you blind?! It's not about cars!"

"What are all the cries of anger for, friends?" Starfre asked. She was just behind the section that Beast Boy and Garfield were in.

"Kori, what does this book say?" both the gentlemen asked in unison. Starfire squinted at the book. She instantly lit up.

"_The English Dictionary for Foreigners_!" she cried. With this book, she would know all about Robin's language. She would be just like them. But Beast Boy and Cyborg had a different look on their face. And English Dictionary? Beast Boy was sure he would have never picked a book like that off the shelf. And Cyborg was sure the book said something about keeping his car safe.

"May I please see it?" Kori asked, excited. Cyborg turned the book to face him again. There it was: the same title about keeping his car in its best shape. Nothing about dictionaries there. Just then, the head of Raven popped in.

"Could you be any louder?! We're in a library/bookstore. You need to be quiet!" Once again, Cyborg showed the book to Raven.

"Rae, what does this book say?" he asked. Raven examined the words printed onto the book. _Feeling Your Emotions._ No. Way. It was the perfect book for her, now that she's _normal_. She was tempted to steal the book from the older boy from him and start reading it, but instead she looked all over the cover. Something was missing on it. There was no author.

"That's not a real book," she stated. She could sense rather than feel the confusion of her friends. "I mean, it's a book, but not a real written one. Look, there's no author." She took the book from Cyborg and showed it around. Indeed, there was not "Written by . . ."

"So what does that mean?" questioned the blond boy.

"It means that this book is magical," explained the purple-haired teen. "Magical books usually have no author because they're either a cursed book, or the book itself is so old the author is unknown. This special book is fairly old, but not three-hundred-years-old old. It doesn't have an author because there can be many authors to this particular book. This publication is supposed to alter to your heart's desire seeming it to be the perfect book for you to get. However, it's a cheap design because the magic fades a day after purchase."

Raven could tell she had lost her audience. "This book will change to whatever you want it to be, but soon it will turn into a boring old book." Her audience nodded.

"So it's like a genie book." Beast Boy slightly winced at Cyborg's comment. "Oh, sorry!" he quickly apologized.

"Rachael? Kori? Victor, where are you guys? I found the book we're looking for!" came Robin's voice. As the members went to join him, Raven put away the "genie" book, but not before taking a quick sneak peek.

"Chapter 1: Know Your Emotions  
Before you even start to _feel_ your emotions, you should _know_ them. Every morning, when you wake up, do you still feel sleepy? Tired? Or are you happy and energetic? Once you know what you're feeling, try and expressing them. However, try not to express anger. Anger could be a dangerous thing. Sadness can be okay, but try not to be sad all the time. These emotions you should try to hide unless you want to talk about it with someone else. You'll learn how to express more feelings later on in the book." (**A/N: I seriously don't know how a book about feelings would start. -_-'**)

* * *

Back at the tower, Robin called his teammates to the common room. "Okay," he started, "I found a book at that library Raven showed us. It's about magical beings. It talks about everything and it's in alphabetical order, too. It's pretty helpful."

"So, it's like a dictionary about magic creatures," said Aqualad. Later, he would try to find Loch Ness monster. They count as magical, right?

"Yeah, sort of like that." Robin then led walked closer to them and then sat between Starfire and Raven to open the book. The rest of the Titans looked over other's shoulders to see. Poor Mas y Menos had to keep jumping for a spot until finally Starfire took both of them and sat them on her lap, to which both fell happy to. Beast Boy, who was sitting next to Raven, rested his chin onto the purple-eyed girl. Raven, again, fell uncomfortable to the touch of her teammate's, but she let it go. Whenever she was around Beast Boy, she found it harder to control her feelings. And every time he would look her way with that goofy grin of his, it took all her energy not to smile with him. She almost faints at the concentration!

She was _Raven_ after all. She was the teammate who never shows any emotion whatsoever.

"It says here genies are rare, but some do live in Earth," explained Robin. "Some are like fairy godmothers/fathers and show up when a citizen is in need. They like to be private and secretive so they just lure their person to them using something that the person would easily fall to, like a toy store if it was a child, or a shopping mall for women."

"Or a carnival for me," added Beast Boy.

"Right; and that's why Raven couldn't see you when she flew over the docks, because _you_ were the only person who could see it." Robin continued to read the rest but Beast Boy wasn't listening anymore. Instead, looking at the book reminded him of that other book back at the library, the one about making a girl laugh. Since he was already next to Raven, and since he knew this idea would never work, he decided to try it. It won't work, so she won't laugh, so he won't bring attention to himself or Raven.

"Hey Raven," he whispered into the girl's ear. It tickled, but Raven didn't say anything. "Raven look here." With that, he took his head out of Raven's shoulder, preparing for a good face.

Not feeling the weight of Beast Boy, Raven curiously looked to see what he was doing. She looked behind her (because her back was to him if she were facing Robin) and found Beast Boy with crossed eyes and tongue sticking out at the side. His head was slightly tilted to one side and his hands were in the shape of antlers, with his thumb at his temples, his fingers wiggling.

Instantly, Raven laughed.

It was a sudden burst, but it wasn't a loud one. It was those that one would start when told of a good joke.

Raven couldn't help it; she just had to laugh! Meanwhile, Beast Boy was stunned. Raven _laughed! _He knew this was a new Raven, but nonetheless she LAUGHED. And he found her laugh to be somewhat . . . pleasant . . . to hear. Ther other Titans turned to see what was so funny. By this time, Raven had calmed down.

"_Again_, Raven?" Cyborg asked.

Suddenly, the big screen of the Titans Tower turned on with the screen static. After a few more buzzes, it stopped, revealing a light brown-haired chubby man with freckles all over him. "Greetings, Titans!" he shouted through the screen. "Your number one nemesis has returned once again!" He laughed maniacally. During that time, Raven had thanked once again that she was disturbed.

After a while, though, the guffaw stopped suddenly. The man in the screen looked at the teenagers in front of him. "What the--? You're not the Titans!" With that, he buzzed himself from the screen into reality. "Are you like that time again when they were gone and a different set of Titans came over to guard the place? What did they call themselves? Titans Treat? Titans Tree? Titans Yeast?"

"It's Titans East, you dope!" cried Karen. The chubby man looked at her direction. The girl struck him as familiar, yet at the same time he didn't have a clue as to who she was.

"Uh, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Bum--!" Cyborg had managed to cover her mouth and shot her a nasty look. She gulped with fear as she remembered.

"I'm Dick Grayson and you are . . .?" asked Robin.

The man slumped with a gaping mouth. "What?! You don't know who I am?! I'm the Teen Titans' most feared villian! I am their number one nemisis! I am"--the man buzzed himself back to the screen, his face one big zoom--"CONTROL FREAK!!" it shouted. He pressed something on his remote and the sound of clapping vibrated through the room.

"Riiiiight," Dick said slowly. "So, um, why are you here?" Next to him, Starfire suppressed a giggle from Robin's acting.

The man frowned. "I don't know. I thought this was the Teen Titans' house."

"Well, the Teen Titans aren't here. You must have the wrong tower." Robin hoped Control Freak didn't catch that last part.

Fortunately, he didn't. "Oh, okay." After muttering to himself for a while, he added, "Um, sorry to bother you. I'll be going now." Control Freak still had a confused face when he went back into the TV and traveled somewhere else.

"That was close," said Speedy.

"We can't keep sending these bad guys away," Robin said. "First Mad Mod and then Control Freak. Those were just minor villains who happened to be gullible. Soon, more powerful villains might show and they won't be as easy to trick. They might treat us as normal civilians and attack us. We need to get our powers back as fast as possible."

"So continue on with the reading, please," stated Raven, who was hoping that everyone forgot about her latest outburst. Robin nodded and looked at the book to find out more. The rest of the Titans crowded over him once again. But of course, only Beast Boy was the one who still had Raven's effect on him. He looked at the girl curiously.

"I wish Raven could accept her feelings more," he mumbled. "That way, she won't have to hide them all the time."

* * *

**Please review!  
Wow!! This chapter has the most words!  
It's the most words I've ever put on one chapter EVER!!  
It was hard picturing Raven's laugh.  
I tried to imagine her laugh from when Malchior made her giggle, and the laugh her Happy self made.  
I got a wierd combination. o_0  
Starfire's book was going to be _How to Get Your Boyfriend to Open Up to You.  
_But instead I made it the _English Dictionary..._ because we already have BB getting Raven to open up. =)  
Question: should I make the chapters shorter?**


	8. The Second Wish

**I know, this chapter is short.  
I purposely did that.  
WHY??  
So readers can see what it would be like if these chapters _were _short.  
Maybe that will help more with your voting.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Actually, I think there's another story about the Teen Titans losing their powers.  
I'M NOT ORIGINAL!! D=**

* * *

The Second Wish

Robin pointed at something on the book. "Look! It says here every person has three wishes! Sometimes the person knows that they wished for something, and sometimes they don't. Their genie usually just grants whatever their heart wished for."

"That's dumb," Beast Boy stated. "How could the person _not_ know what that they wished for something?"

Aqualad answered. "Sometimes people just blurt out their wishes without knowing that they used the word 'wish.'"

"For example?" the young one challenged.

"Like let's say there's a test," Aqualad continued, "and you don't know the answer to a question, so in your head you say 'I wish I knew the answer to this!'"

Garfield paused to take this matter into his head. He'll have to use his second wish for when that time comes. _I wonder if Rokum counts, if he's my genie._

"ANYWAYS," interrupted Dick. "That means every person in this room has three wishes, except for Garfield. He's already used his first wish."

"Geez guys, I said I was sorry!" the young boy murmured.

"So one of us could call up our genie and wish us back to normal, right?" Bumblebee asked.

"Actually, it's not that easy," said Raven. She took the book from Robin's lap. "It says you need to be in a desperate situation, a situation that you _really_ need that wish."

Speedy was annoyed at these rules. "Why do they need to do that? Can't you just keep a magic lamp and then tell them to come out?"

"I don't know," Raven muttered as she scanned the pages for anything else. There was nothing.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had had enough of this research and went to get a snack. He opened one of the pantries to see if there was anything good. That's when he saw the can that said "Rokum the Genie" and a picture of him and his sleeping eyes underneath. Garfield was about to scream, but a magic hand flew out of the image and covered his mouth.

Unfortunately for Garfield (but fortunately for Rokum) none of his friends saw this, for they were too busy searching for anything else in the book that will help them with genies. Both the boy and the being disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared again outside of the Titans tower on the same spot where they had last met.

Garfield pushed Rokum's hand away from his mouth. "What'd you do that for?"

"To keep you quiet," replied the genie coolly.

"No, I mean why did you bring us here?"

"So I can tell you secretly that your second wish has been granted, and to give you advice."

Garfield's eyes popped open. "WHAT?!! A SECOND WISH?! YOU SAID YOU WERE ONLY A GENIE WHO GRANTS ONLY _ONE_ WISH!"

" . . . . . . I was promoted since the last time we met."

Beast Boy wanted to strangle the guy! If he had his powers, he would turn into a dinosaur and gobble him up! "Just what is this trick?!" he shouted at him. "What are you playing at?!"

"This is no trick. I thought you would know that by now, no?"

"First you said you only grant one wish. Then you say you granted another wish of mine?! I don't--you can't--this is--!" Garfield had nothing more to say. He was nervously thinking of something else. "Uh, what _did_ I wish for?"

"For Raven to accept her feelings more. That way she wouldn't have to hide them all the time."

Garfield gulped. He remembered thinking about that. _Crud,_ he thought. _This was what Aqualad was saying._

"Now to give you the advice, yes?" Beast Boy forced himself to pay attention to the next instructions. His first advice was high school, and they found interesting things there. How would his second advice turn out?

"Since Raven is now open to her feelings, she is like any other girl you see. She'll laugh at jokes, cry at sad moments, get angry at random things, etc. And she won't even know that she _couldn't_ express them before. It'll feel natural to her."

"Wait--what? Raven won't know she used to be . . . stoyk?"

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"Stoyk . . . S-T-O-I-C. It was one of my vocabs; it meant you were calm in any situation, I think."

"You mean _stoic. _Stow-ick."

"Oh, yeah. So she won't know?" Rokum shook his head slowly. "Why not?"

"She has accepted her feelings as a part of her. You added so she wouldn't have to hide them all the time. Well she's not going to refrain from expressing any unless absolutely needed. She has truly become normal."

Garfield gulped again. This didn't sound good. "Okay, time for me to go. Your wish will be fulfilled tomorrow, just like last time," said Rokum.

"W-wait!" shouted Garfield, but it was too late. Rokum had disappeared in his annoying smoke. Beast Boy sighed. "I really need to work on my arguing skills. What's the other word for it? Coral? Yeah, I think that's it."

* * *

Beast Boy went back to the tower, but to his surprise everybody had already gone. He didn't know if he should be relieved that no one noticed him disappear, or disappointed that no one bothered to ask where he was. He sighed and went over to the couch, hoping to watch some TV. However, he couldn't concentrate; his mind was still thinking about the recent event that had just happened. He was also thinking about whether or not to tell his teammates.

_Good: I won't be keeping a secret.  
Bad: They'll get angry at me for making another stupid wish.  
Good: I won't be hiding something all the time.  
Bad: Raven will know about my stupid mistake.  
Good: I won't be the only one trying to reverse this problem.  
Bad: Raven will kill me when she gets her powers back._

He sighed again. Even though he wouldn't have to hide secrets if he told them, Raven would get angry at him, and Raven's anger was scarier than Robin's glare.

Suddenly, he heard a small gasp. "Friend Beast Boy you are back!" squeaked Starfire.

Beast Boy turned around. Yes, it was Starfire, coming over to greet him. "I have been worried!" she said with a frown and grin on her face.

"Hey, Star. I just went to get some fresh air," the young teen reassured her.

"Oh, well I was about to ask what the matter was, because you look gloomy." Kori sat down next to Garfield, who shook his head and gave a tired smile.

"Nah, I'm fine." As they sat there in an awkward silence, Garfield noticed how Kori seemed to be the only one who noticed he was gone. Of course Kori would notice. She's the type of person who makes sure all her friends are still there with her. Still, he wanted to ask her a question. He cleared his throat, to which Kori responded by sitting up straight, ready to listen.

"U-um, did anybody else know I was gone?" he asked nervously. Kori thought for a while, but disappointingly she shook her head. "Oh, okay." Beast Boy slumped down.

"Oh wait!" Kori suddenly cried. Garfield perked up his ears. "There was one other person who had questioned your presence," she said thoughtfully. Garfield was eager to know, hoping that it was the person he was thinking of.

"Raven--Raven was the first to know that you had disappeared," Starfire finally said. Beast Boy tried his best not to show how glad he was that Raven noticed. What was better, she was the _first_ to notice. This couldn't have been caused by his wish, because his wish starts tomorrow.

"Thanks, Star," he said, smiling a small smile, trying to hide the huge one that was underneath.

"Your welcome," the girl replied, and she went off to meet Robin, for she promised him that she would help him more with his research. However, Garfield called her back for a final question.

"Where _is_ Raven?" he called.

"Helping Aqualad!" she hollered back.

Beast Boy heard that Aqualad had a traumatizing reaction to his loss of powers. _Raven is helping Garth. That's sweet of her,_ he thought approvingly. He was too happy to be jealous of his rival, if he even needed to.

* * *

**Please review!  
Just in case you didn't get it, it's quarrel.  
If this chapter didn't make sense, that's okay; this was an "unplanned" chapter.  
I never thought of Beast Boy making a second wish.  
But that just adds to the growing conflicts. :D  
I felt Starfire didn't get a lot of parts throughout my story, so I had her in the end.  
Anyway, the voting is still open (this is not a poll so you have to review to vote) so you can still choose.  
You can even change your mind. :)**


	9. In Raven's Dreams

**SPECIAL NOTE: I'm going somewhere this week and the next so I updated early, and I only updated one.  
There won't be a chapter next week, sorry!  
But the week after, I'm updating TWO chapters!  
I love playing with Raven!  
I ESPECIALLY LOVE PLAYING WITH HER EMOTICLONES!!!  
Disclaimer: In _my_ dreams, I own Teen Titans, but in reality I don't.**

* * *

In Raven's Dreams

After having a small conversation with Aqualad to help him heal, Raven went back to the common room. After noticing Beast Boy was gone, she had been having a weird feeling, as if something inside her was awakening. She hoped that some herbal tea will help heal _her._

The automatic doors slid open at her presence, and she immediately saw Garfield on the couch. Garfield saw her, too, when he turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, um, hi Raven," he said nervously.

"Hi," she said curtly. She didn't want to look at him, because the awakening feeling in her stomach started to awaken even more for some reason. She needed to make that tea quick!

She walked briskly over to the cupboards to start making her drink. She could feel Beast Boy's stare. Usually, if she still had on her cloak, her hood would just be covering her so it wasn't as awkward. But she didn't, and it made the feeling stronger. After finally finishing the stirring part, she walked quickly back to her room.

Once again, night came fast to the Titans. Dick and Kori worked sleepily through the day; Victor showed Roy around Jump City so he could learn more about his temporary home; Karen worked on her combat practice, even though she knew being normal meant she didn't know it very well; Mas y Menos played video games with Garfield all day, and Rachael stayed in her room reading books or finishing her homework early.

But now it was time to go to sleep. The younger Teen Titans refused to go to bed, but soon they too gave in. Everybody all had dreams that night: Robin was working with Batman again, saving people in Gotham; Starfire was in Tamaran with Robin; Victor was passing his college degree, and his accident never happened; Beast Boy was with his surrogate parents, visiting the zoo, and surprisingly Raven was there too; and Raven was having the weirdest dream ever.

(**A/N: Sorry Titans East fans, but I was too lazy to write about their dreams. Plus I don't know them well enough to know what they would dream about.**)

* * *

"Raven guess what?!" Happy cried cheerfully. Raven--_the_ Raven, as in her goth, emotionless self with the blue cloak--looked lazily towards her. She had just entered her dream and annoying Happy had the worst way to greet her: being cheerfully greeted.

"What?" she said coldly. However, Happy was not phased.

"We're going to be free!"

"Why? Does someone want to buy you?" Raven teased. To that, Happy giggled, adding another two bars to Raven's level of annoyance.

"No! I mean we're going to be released!"

Raven's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean?"

"It means you can't keep us locked in your mind anymore." Behind Happy, a yellow-cloaked Raven with glasses was walking up to them.

"Why not?" real Raven snapped.

"A greater magic is releasing us from--" Knowledge was interrupted.

"What greater magic?"

"Hey hey, Rae-Rae!" a loud voice cried. A flash of green flew through the sky and landed professionally on the ground. "Did you hear about the news?!"

"Sadly, yes," Raven muttered. Did Bravery just called her "Rae-Rae?" It brought back memories of Mother Mae-Eye (**A/N: Spelling?**)

"This is going to be sweet!! I'm going to kick every villain's butt now that I'm on the loose!" Bravery started punching the air as if she were fighting already.

"You do know I am powerless," Raven stated. Bravery stopped.

"You don't need power to beat someone up. You just need skills!" she said proudly.

"But I _am_ normal; and the only skill a normal person has is their ability to say something without thinking."

At this little fact, the green one slumped.

"As I was saying," Knowledge said, "a greater magic has affected your mind's shield. Ever since you were powerless, the barrier holding us back cracked. Some of us seeped through those cracks, but you were still able to hold back."

_That explains the giggles and the 100%'s on the math tests,_ Raven thought.

"Then, something powerful came and is opening your barrier."

"_Is_ opening?"

"It started as soon as midnight struck."

"Where." Raven didn't even make that a question. It was a command.

* * *

Raven looked up at the enlarging crack in the sky. It looked like a ripped fabric. It was tearing more and more.

"As you probably already know, us emotions can easily pass through that," Knowledge said.

Raven shook her head as she looked back down. How did this happen? What magic is greater than her and her emotions? With them combined, she can be more powerful than Trigon! But wait.

"Do . . . do you _want_ to be free?" she asked in a quiet voice.

This was a question Knowledge couldn't answer. She can answer the most difficult science question, but questions about her personality weren't a knowledge. It required a different emotion.

"_I _want to be free!" Happy cried cheerfully.

Bravery waved her hand. "Me too!"

As she traveled across her mind, Raven had gathered up her other emotions. She didn't gather them up personally; the emotions just joined her walk. Now those emotions were also raising their hands and crying out "Me too!" "I want to be free!" "I've waited for this day!"

So many voices. Five more bars for the annoyance level.

"You should really let us out from time to time," Rude, wearing orange, said.

"I know! You're pretty face will stay like that if you keep scowling!" a purple one said.

"Okay, enough!" Raven shouted. "I was just asking a simple question."

"A question we all wanted to answer!" Rude retorted.

"Anyway, why would you want out? You know about my powers and how they go out of control if I let one of you ge--"

"I thought you said your powers are gone," Bravery pointed out.

A stunned silence filled Raven's mind.

"S-o-o-o," Happy started to say. "That means we can come and go whenever we please! With a powerless Raven we won't cause any destruction!"

A cheer went on with the emotions. Happy's comment sounded like a leader telling his mob that they can overtake the king. Or queen.

"Wh-what about Anger? Where is she?" Raven asked, trying to shout above other shouts. The cheering quieted for a while.

"Over there, by Timid." Bravery pointed to the back. There was a red-cloaked Raven standing next to a gray one. The gray one, Timid, had a sad look with tears in her eyes, while the red one had an impatient look on her face. Her body language of impatience was complete with crossed arms and a tapping foot.

"What are you staring at?" she asked angrily.

Raven was shocked to see her Anger look like . . . a normal anger. There was no four glowing red eyes or a sinister grin. She looked exactly how she had seen angry people look.

Next to her, Timid was about to cry with all the stares. In fact, she started whimpering.

"So it's agreed; we'll all escape Raven's mind when she awakes?" Happy landed her fist on the palm of her hand as she asked this. A wave of "Yes" and "Agreed" came from the emotions.

They've now reached beyond Raven's maximum annoyance level.

Happy continued with her plan. "We'll go one at a time, because if we go more than once, you'll get poor Raven's mind confused."

Seeing no point in stopping them, Raven sulked in a corner. She would only interrupt if she didn't agree to one thing. Going two emotions sounded weird, but she has heard of being ambivalent.

A few minutes later, the purple-clad Raven sat next to the original. Raven didn't recognize her, but there were a lot of emotions she couldn't recognize.

"Just so you know," she said, "whenever you're near a certain green, or rather in this case blond-haired guy, me and some other emotion will most likely be used."

"With some other emotions?" Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Mm-hm. Like Happy, or Shyness, or even Insecurity!" The blue girl frowned. She had Insecurity?

"Why? Who are you supposed to be?" she asked.

The purple Raven smiled. She can't be another Happy, could she? "I'm Lo--"

* * *

Rachael awoke with a start. Why? Oh, the alarm clock was blaring next to her. She lazily turned it off, not knowing why she turned it on when there wasn't even a class today.

Her head hurt a lot; it felt like her mind was becoming empty, yet at the same time something else in her brain was filling.

Oh well. It was a bright new day and she couldn't waste this morning! With a smiling face, she went to open her curtains. She never understood why she kept it closed all the time. The sunshine was good!

Feeling really cheery this morning for some reason, she went to get ready for breakfast.

* * *

The door to the Common room slid open to let a groggy boy in. He rubbed his eyes, yawned, stretched, and then scratched the yellow mess of hair on top of his head.

"GOOD MORNING BEAST BOY!!" an incredibly cheerful voice startled the young one, though he was still a little groggy.

"'Morning, Starfire," he greeted sleepily. The same voice started to giggle.

"Silly--I'm not Starfire!"

Garfield forced himself to open his eyes to see who it was so he can properly address the name. His eyes popped open even more at the sight of the girl in front of him.

"Raven?!"

"That's my name!"

_It really worked! She's a totally different person!_ he shouted in his head. He didn't know if he should be happy that Raven is finally able to express feelings, or if he should be scolding himself for making another stupid, unnecessary, useless wish.

He gulped. How would the other Titans react?

* * *

**Please review!  
Raven unleashed! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
I was hoping to use more emotions in the dream.  
But none of the emoticlones except the ones I used fit the script that they were going to say.  
Maybe next time then.  
Yes, there will be another Raven's dream.  
After all, you need to know what happened to the _real_ Raven.  
I'm sorry for my rush-ness in this chapter.**


	10. New Feelings

**This took longer than I thought.  
I mean writing up two chapters.  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans belong to Marv Wolfman, George Perez, Glen Murakami . . . any others?  
The point is that I don't own it.**

* * *

New Feelings

"Uh, Raven?" Beast Boy slowly asked.

"Yes?" Raven answered equally slowly but still cheery.

"Are you, um, okay?"

"Of course I am!" Raven skipped over to the table. "I made you breakfast!"

Beast Boy shuddered. He remembered the last time Raven had cooked for them. It was on the "End of the World" day; she had made burned pancakes that morning.

However, when he did look at the food on the table, they actually smelled good. He was surprised to see what the food was, too. There were pancakes with syrup and butter. Other options, if you didn't want pancakes, were veggie burgers with mashed potatoes on the side, fruit or veggie salads, fruit cups, and even what looked like a tofu delight. (**A/N: I don't know any vegetarian foods . . .**)

"Um, you made this?" Beast Boy asked. His mouth had already started watering.

"Yeah. I knew you were vegetarian, so I made veggie meals," Raven answered his question with a little blush, but the boy didn't notice. He was too busy putting the foods on his plate.

The door opened again and this time it was Aqualad. The first thing he saw was a smiling girl with purple-ish hair, and a blond boy eating like a lion.

"Good morning, Aqualad!" Raven greeted.

"Hi." Aqualad gave a small smile and then walked over to the table. "Whoah! Who made these? Or did you order it?"

"Raybenmaeit," Garfield said with a full mouth.

Garth nodded with approval. "I'll take some!"

Soon, more Titans came and were, too, surprised. It turned out Rachael had also made breakfast for those who weren't vegetarian. "AW YEAH!!" shouted Cyborg. "RIBS FOR BREAKFAST!" Since Raven had already ate, she just happily watched her friends.

* * *

Cyborg belched before he asked the question. "So, uh, Rae," he started. Rachael, who was reading a book off to the side, looked up. "How did you make all this? Last time I remember your pancakes were . . . Starfire's alien food tasted better."

Rachael blushed. "I used a cook book," she answered truthfully.

"We have a cook book?"

"Doesn't matter! What matters is that this food tastes great!" Bumblebee cried.

"_Si!_" agreed Mas and Menos. Raven blushed again.

A fork clattered on a plate. It was Robin's, and he had a surprised look on his face. "Raven, no offense but I didn't know you could blush like that." Dick pointed at her face. With a comment like that everybody turned their heads toward the girl. In the background, Garfield gulped. This is it, he thought.

"None taken, Richard," Rachael said in a sweet voice.

Richard?

Rachael stood up. "Okay, need to go take a shower." Then, the sudden thought of water brought her an idea. "Hey, who wants to go to the beach?!"

Everybody stared at her again.

"R-really?" said Karen.

"Raven . . . are you okay?" Roy asked carefully.

"Sure! Now who's going?!" Slowly, they raised their hands, but not before exchanging glances with each other.

* * *

"The beach? The _beach_?!" cried Raven.

"Yeah! I always wanted to go to the beach! Your grumpy self never let us!" Happy smiled widely. "And it'll be fun!"

"Maybe we can even impress a certain blond boy with a hot bikini?" purred Love.

With a devastating shock, blue Raven had found out that her purple self was Love. Love! She's never loved anybody! "_Oh yes you have; remember Malchior?_" she had remembered her say. "_That was me!_"

With this new emotion, she wondered what other emotions she didn't know about. Now she watched her emotions helplessly; they were disappearing and appearing a lot, and each time they disappeared, that emotion was displaced. Happy was the most to disappear.

"This is turning out to be a nightmare," blue Raven mumbled. Then she remembered something. "Wait, a _bikini_?!!"

"Happy, we need to go to a store and find her a bikini!" Love cried after Happy who was just about to disappear again. Raven's head exploded.

"Happy you come back here--!"

"Bye!!"

* * *

As Rachael looked through her closet for a swimsuit she came across an ancient book. One of a thousand, she mused. Curiosity seeping in she picked it up to see what it was.

_Ancient Spells and Dragon Tails: A book of Magic_.

Of course.

She flipped through the yellow, crumbling pages carefully although she didn't care what was inside. (**Gasp!!**) Suddenly, something caught her interest.

_Morku the Evil. One of the most powerful wizards in the magic universe, he used his intelligence for bad. He searched spells that were forbidden like the Immortality or the Instant Death. One of the spells that he accomplished was the unnamed power to make your wishes come true. He tried this spell on himself but it didn't work; so he disguised himself and went around granting others' wishes. Those did happen and he got angry at the useless potion. However, before he threw it away he accidentally dropped the glass in which it was held and it mixed up with other potions. The unstable mixtures exploded. It is believed he died, but there are some who think he was finished researching the Immortality and now goes around haunting the houses of those he hated the most . . ._

"Well that's a funny story," said Rachael. "But it somehow sounds familiar." She thought for a while, and then looked down at the page again. Morku. Has she heard that name before?

Someone was knocking on her door. "Raven! Cyborg needs us in the Common Room!" cried Garfield.

"Again?" she cried back.

Garfield was surprised to hear the complaining tone she had just used but he dismissed it for now. "Yeah, he said it was important!"

"Okay, I'll be there!"

* * *

"Oh yeah, this is _really_ important," Roy remarked.

"Dudes, are you kidding?! This could be the most important thing in the world!" Garfield said. Once again, he showed them the cover of the DVD. "Ultimate Ninja Battle 5: Revenge of the Samurai is the most awesomest movie ever created!"

From there, Cyborg took over. "Yeah! And there are only 5 copies in the WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!! I was one of the lucky ones to find it! I had to wrestle this dude just to get it!"

"We're cancelling the beach for some dumb movie?" Garth cut in. He had been looking forward to the beach; seeing the wide ocean again will definitely boost his happiness again.

"MOVIE NIGHT!!" cried both Garfield and Victor, ignoring what Aqualad had said.

"Idiots--it's not even night yet!" Karen said.

The disc was inserted and the two boys slouched into the couch. All the Titans were there so that meant all of them were going to watch. And then there was a knock/bang on the door way below the Common room. The front door.

"Someone go check who it is," whispered Victor who was distracted by the movie.

All except the oldest and youngest Titan got up.

* * *

"Open up, it's us!" the voice on the other side shouted.

"Forget it; maybe they're not there," said the other voice.

Rachael gasped. The others looked at her.

"I know that voice." Of course she knows. She has to know. It would be dumb not to. You can't forget your rival's voice.

"It's Jinx."

* * *

**Should I still continue this story . . . ?  
I'm kidding! Of course I'm still continuing this!  
. . . . . . . Maybe . . . . . . . .  
Nah I'm joking again!  
Please review!**


	11. Adding More

**Omigosh!  
I forgot to tell you to review please!  
Oh well. Here's your second update.  
I didn't say it was going to be in one day.  
Did I?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans in any way possible or imaginable.**

* * *

Adding More

The door was quickly opened.

There it revealed two teenagers: one with spiky red hair and another with hot pink both in casual clothes.

"It is them," said Robin.

"Hey!" greeted the red-haired boy. "Sorry it took us a long time to get here, but I didn't have my powers. Speedy told me it was because of Beast Boy . . . ?"

"What are you doing here?" Robin questioned.

"Need a place to stay," replied Kid Flash.

"Then welcome, friends!" Starfire opened up her arms to catch both teenagers in a hug.

"Hold on, Kori." Robin held out an arm in front of her to stop her before she could grab the two. "We might not have space anymore. We're already bunking with Titans East."

Suddenly, Kid Flash dropped to his knees with his hands clasped together and high above his head. "Please! You gotta let us stay!" he begged. "We have nowhere else to go! It took a good deal of convincing this fisherman to row is to this faraway island!"

Embarrassed, Robin finally let them in. "Cool." Kid Flash quickly jumped back up and ran inside, forgetting for a moment that he was non-fast.

Jinx came in, too. She smirked. "I remember when me and my team first took over this tower. It used to look so big! I remembered trying out some of your clothes, but a certain someone here only had blue robes in her closet . . ." Jinx looked towards Raven in hopes of getting her angry, but to her surprise she just smiled and shrugged. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! She smiled!" The girl pointed towards the used-to-be sorceress. "She never does that!"

"Long story," Bumblebee said.

"A story that goes something like Beast Boy making a wish about being normal and now all the Teen Titans are powerless?" Kid Flash cut in.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"_Roy_ told me all about it." Flash flashed a smile at Speedy. "You even have secret identity names," he said in a teasing way.

The Titans looked at Speedy. "We've been keeping in touch," Roy said shyly.

* * *

"Ultimate Ninja Battle 5: Revenge of the Samurai! I love that movie!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked behind them to start shouting at the person who just ruined the movie. But then they saw a familiar boy standing with a wide grin watching the screen.

"Mind if I join?" he asked. He didn't wait, though; he plopped himself on the couch and even got some popcorn.

"Who are you?" Cyborg finally asked.

The boy looked at them and then smirked. "I'm the guy who knows all your secrets."

Beast Boy and Cyborg gulped, both from fright and to swallow their popcorn.

"This is Kid Flash," said Robin. That relieved the two sitting on the couch with wide eyes. Beast Boy didn't want anybody knowing his secret.

"So if you're here," started Beast Boy, "then Jinx must be somewhere here, too." He looked around and found the girl he was talking about. However, instead of the pale, gray-ish color she once had she had more of the fair skin Raven had.

"You lost your powers, too, huh?"

"Almost everyone I knew lost them," remarked Kid Flash. "Hot Spot, Wildebeast, Argent . . . "

"Looks like the same thing happened to you," said Jinx. "I know you're supposed to be Cyborg, but who are you?" Jinx pointed at the blond.

"Beast Boy," Garfield mumbled. No one ever knows him!

"Really?! You looks so different! You have normal-colored skin and blond hair! Though the voice is kind of the same."

Beast Boy smiled a small smile.

Robin spoke next. "Do you guys have secret identity names?"

"Sure! I'm Bruce Wayne!" said Kid Flash. That only got an angry glare from Robin. "I'm joking; I'm joking! I'm Wally West."

Robin turned to Jinx. She blushed and looked away. "Just call me Lucky."

"Lucky?!" cried Beast Boy. Then, the two best friends laughed.

"For a person whose power is bad luck, 'Lucky' is the last name I'll ever call them!" said Cyborg. They continued to bellow until Starfire interrupted them.

"Well I for one love the name 'Lucky' for our friend Jinx!"

"So why do we need the names?" Wally asked this time.

And then Robin told them of their going to high school. Now it was Wally and Lucky's turn to laugh.

"Are you serious?!" the redhead cried.

"We passed a school while we were walking here and their uniforms were horrible!" the pinkhead continued.

As they continued laughing, Wally suddenly had a thought. "Wait, does that mean we have to go to school, too?!"

Enjoying the look of shock on Kid Flash's face, Robin nodded.

"Aw, man," Flash said.

* * *

The Titans spent the rest of the day trying to find a room for Kid Flash and Jinx. They said that if they couldn't find a room, then they'll have to either sleep on the couch or sleep with someone else.

The guests voted to sleep with someone else.

"Titans East are already sleeping in Terra's room, so there's no more rooms left," explained Cyborg, who knew all the layouts of the tower.

"One huge tower and there's only six rooms and a bathroom?" complained Wally.

"Anyway, if we don't find rooms for them they'll either have to sleep on the couch or bunk with somebody else."

"I choose to bunk with someone else!" the two cried in unision.

"Okay then; who will offer to let Kid Flash and Jinx sleep in their room until another room is found for them?"

No one raised their hand. At last, though, Garfield did. "I'll let Kid Flash sleep in my room."

"Sweet, I'll take it!" Wally instantly agreed.

"I'm warning you, dude, my room's kinda beyond messy."

"Don't care."

"Ooh! Then can I have Jinx sleep in mine?!"

Everybody looked expectantly at Starfire, but she shook her head. So the only other girl voice who could make that, besides Jinx, was . . .

* * *

"You have gone too far!!" shouted Blue Raven.

"Oh relaaax," said Happy. "It's only until they find another room!"

"That could take weeks!"

Happy just shrugged in delight.

Raven, in disbelief, looked towards Anger. "Aren't you mad?"

"Heck yeah!" Anger cried. "But I'm not participating in this."

Raven groaned in exasperation. Letting her emotions take control of her mind was a huge mistake. However, she couldn't control them anyway. Although, she was happy that Curiosity had seeped into the crack when Happy found the book of Magic. The name Morku seemed very familar. I think I've heard a similar name, she thought.

Forgetting about the recent incident with Jinx, she looked in her mind if she had a library--or at least a research center--in here.

* * *

**Please review!  
Sorry folks, but I've been getting lazy.  
I had a lot of things to do last week.  
And then I was so tired!  
Forgive me!**


	12. Morku's Name

**I don't have anything to say.  
I feel lazy.  
This was short.  
You can get over it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Morku's Name

"Hey Flash?"

"Please, please, call me Wally."

"Fine, Wally?"

"Yes, Gar?"

"How did you get Jinx?"

Kid Flash sat up on his bed. He was on the bottom of Beast Boy's bunk bed. "Huh?"

"You know . . . how did you get Jinx to fall for you?"

Wally scratched the back of his neck. "Uh . . . don't know. Maybe it's my good looks?"

"C'mon! How?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I . . . I like someone, but I don't know how to make them like me," murmured Garfield.

"Hm, Terra?"

Garfield's eyes widened. "What?"

"Terra. I heard you really like her."

"From who?"

Kid Flash stayed quiet for a while. "I got my connections," he finally said.

Dismissing it for now Beast Boy asked again about Jinx.

"Okay, I'll just tell you what I did. I met Jinx at a museum that I was supposed to save. She and her 'friends' were robbing it. After I talked to her for a while she just fell for me, I guess. I don't know how to explain it."

Garfield nodded. "What were you talking about?"

Kid Flash thought for a while. "I asked her why she needed to be evil. She said it's because she brings bad luck. So then I told her than even though she brings bad luck, she doesn't need to be evil."

Beast Boy listened carefully. "Thanks."

"No prob, even if I don't know what I just did." Beast Boy heard Kid Flash lie back down and then turn. He should get some sleep, too, but he couldn't.

_Raven thinks she's evil, but she's not,_ he thought. _She thinks she'll hurt us and stuff. Maybe if I tell her that she's not evil because of her background, then maybe she'll like me!_

That night he thought of a plan when to tell her.

* * *

The next day was just as "boring" as yesterday. They all went back to doing their normal things. Since Raven was the only one who was done with her homework, she got to be with herself. Old Raven would have loved that, but new, happy Raven was feeling very lonely. She was hoping to hang out with Beast Boy, but he was too busy doing other things she didn't see. So Raven decided to just tour around Jump City.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" Cyborg asked, hoping she would want him to drive her.

"It's okay, you have homework anyway. I'll just take the bus or something," Raven replied, smiling. Victor slumped away in defeat.

-+-+-+-+**(Different scene, same time)**

Beast Boy thought hard about the problem. He plugged in "x" and carried the one, but none of it worked.

In all the situations he tried, Raven would hurt him.

If he just mentions the word "evil" she'll hurt him. If he says "Trigon" Raven will hurt him. If none of those happened and he reaches to "but I don't think you're evil" there's still a chance he might mess up and she'll hurt him.

Beast Boy sighed and laid back in his seat. **(He forgot that she wasn't normal Raven right now)**

He thought about what he should do now. All of a sudden he had an idea. To know more about Raven, maybe he'll look around her room. Yes; he heard, anyway, from her that she was going somewhere. Now was his chance.

* * *

He peeked inside. So far so good. He tiptoed inside.

And then tripped on something.

"Ah . . . stupid . . . watch it," he mumbled to himself. He looked at what he tripped on. It was a big, bulky book. His mortal enemies. "Stinkin' books." Still, afraid Raven would see later, he picked it up to put it somewhere else. Briefly, his eyes swept over the title.

_Ancient Spells and Dragon Tails: A book of Magic_

Hm, this could be helpful, he decided. He opened the book and flipped a few pages. "Sorcery, Rulok, spells, potions, Morku, dragons, drea--" Beast Boy stopped, and then turned a few pages back. "Morku?" Something about the name bothered him; it seemed really familar. He raced back to his room for a paper and pencil. He tried to run as fast as he could with a big, bulky book in his hands.

When he got to his jungle mess, he quickly scribbled down "Morku" on the paper. After that he started rearranging the letters until he got what he feared.

Morku, if you switched some letters around, re-spelled Rokum.

* * *

Day turned to night and Raven came back just in time to make dinner. Over supper she saw that Beast Boy looked a little down. She asked him what was wrong but he just shook his head.

Later she found that the door to her room was open. Either the automatic door was jammed again, or someone had entered and forgot to make sure that the door wasn't jammed. She decided it to be the latter, when she saw that the big book she had kept was gone. Blue Raven needed that, though.

"You lost the book?!" Blue Raven cried. Happy cringed at the volume of her voice.

"I guess someone took it," she said. Even though she's Happy, there's nothing to be happy about when Raven got mad, and she even had help from Anger.

"You dope!" Anger shouted. "We needed that!" The two Ravens paced in front of Happy for a few minuted, until Raven stopped.

"That's it. Anger you are going out there. Search for the book," Bue Raven commanded.

"Glad to." Anger grinned evilly.

It's _her_ turn now.

She's always wanted to meet the others.

* * *

**Okay done.  
I told you it was short.  
I feel ashamed though.  
I won't even tell you to review.  
I need some inspiration!**


	13. Anger Issues

**Okay, I feel a little better now.  
I hope this chapter is better than all the other ones I've been updating.  
Well, since, like, the tenth chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

Anger Issues

Rachael stepped out of the room. First, she slammed the wall and the automatic door closed. The only way to fix a broken machine was to force it to fix itself.

Slamming the wall wasn't very hard; it was actually fun, getting to hit something as soon as you're unleashed. She could get used to this. She gave a small smirk.

_Now,_ she thought, _should I go meet the others first, or find the thief?_

She decided it would be more fun to see her teammates, but Raven is counting on her to get that book quickly. Well, she didn't need to think anymore, because someone bumped into her.

She was about to say "Watch it!", but Manners sneaked in and forced her to say, "Oh, sorry!" even though it came out as a squeak. **(Oh my gosh, I totally made Manners up. I have no idea if she exists, or what color she is.)**

Anger kicked her out as the person who bumped into her apologized. "No, no--I'm sorry; wasn't watching where I was going."

Anger's eyes widened; it was _her_ voice.

"Oh, it's you," she hissed. "Never mind what I said, then." With that, Rachael left Jinx, confused in the hallway.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Jinx muttered to herself. "We hate each other. So why did she volunteer to let me sleep in her room?"

* * *

Beast Boy's door opened and out came the young Titan. His face was paler than usual. After dinner he had gone straight to his room and tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. Now he was out getting a glass of water. Tiredly, he walked out, completely missing that there was a person in front of him.

"Ugh, why is everyone bumping into me?"

Uh-oh; it was Raven, and she didn't sound like in a good mood. Beast Boy opened his eyes a crack, because he had closed his eyes when he bumped. Raven was wearing a gray-blue T-shirt and gray shorts. Typical of her. He remembered how, earlier, she was nicer and kinder, but now her face was scrunched up in anger. He gulped; did she know he took her book?

He was about to say "Wait Raven, I can explain!" but Raven spoke first.

"Hi Beast Boy." Raven was grinning sweetly, her mask of madness seemed to be gone. "Sorry to bother you, but have you seen a really thick and heavy book called 'Ancient Spells and Dragon Tails'?"

* * *

Anger was struggling in Blue Raven's grasp.

"I made a mistake; I was too angry to think about it," she said. "But first we need to ask the Titans if they found the book, and then I'll let you out."

"That's no fun!" Anger complained. She wanted to get out _now._ She wanted to pound Beast Boy for being the second person to bump into her. "And that's no fair, either!"

"Let Happy do her job, and then when I let you out, don't go completely angry. Act natural first, and when the thief makes a mistake then you can pound him."

"Him?"

"I have a feeling it's Beast Boy. He looked scared when he saw you, unless it was just the way you looked at him?"

Raven loosened her grip and Anger nudged it off. "Who _isn't_ afraid of me?"

* * *

"Ancient Tails and Dragon Spells? Nope, never heard of it!" Beast Boy nervously laughed.

Raven examined him a bit more, looking at his sweating face. Her intense stare made Beast Boy uncomfortable, but as he looked more he could see that she wasn't angry right now. She looked curious with her amethyst eyes sparkling. He wanted to confess to her right then and there.

But she left. "Okay, never mind," she said. "Talk to you later!" She walked down the hall and headed towards the Common Room.

Wait, Garfield needed to go to the Common room. He needed that water! But should he go now or later? If he goes now, he might appear as if he's following Raven. On the other hand Raven might take a long time and he could die of thirst on the spot.

He decided to wait. He didn't need water that bad . . .

"Gar! The lights hurt!" Kid Flash cried from inside. Beast Boy remembered that he had a roommate. Okay then; he either needed to go get that water now or wait inside his room.

"Keep the door closed or your sleeping outside!"

"Why? It's my room!" Garfield shouted back.

"I'm trying to sleep, and you do not want to see me cranky!"

"I--fine!" Garfield left his safe spot and walked towards the Common Room. He was muttering to himself and not caring where he went, but when he turned the corner, he bumped, once again, into Raven.

* * *

The door to the Common Room opened. Rachael looked around, but there was nobody here. _Oh yeah, everyone's asleep._ For a slight moment, an escaped Anger caused her to be frustrated. These new feelings were so confusing!

_"I told you not yet!" cried Blue Raven._

_"There was no one in the room! That was such a complete waste!" shouted Anger._

_"Okay, okay. We'll go to Beast Boy and ask him again. We'll search his room if we have to."_

Rachael walked back towards the way she came.

_"When can I be out?" Anger asked._

Suddenly, Rachael bumped into someone with shaggy blond hair.

_"The third bump," muttered Blue Raven. "Now."_

Raven's eyes turned reddish. Her lips became tight with fury. Her hair even seemed to be flying up with all the heat burning inside of her. Then all of a sudden, she calmed. Anger had remembered to "act normal" first before going loco.

"Hi again, Beast Boy," she said sweetly but at the same time with a bit of bitterness.

"H-hi," replied the young Titan.

"I'm going to ask you one more time about that book. And you'd better tell the truth."

Garfield gulped; so Raven _did_ know. He's busted!

"Uh--uh--um . . . " Garfield was making another desperate attempt to think of an excuse. "I, uh, have to get a glass of water," he managed to squeak.

Rachael regarded this for a moment. "Fine." That one word was enough to make Beast Boy's mind scream and run.

He wanted to say "Really?" but that would raise suspicion. Instead, he walked carefully past her.

* * *

Now for the hard part: to walk back. Beast Boy had taken as long as he needed to to get water. He took about five glasses, each one taking about a minute.

"Okay," he sighed. He walked on.

* * *

His room was a pile of mess, well messier than before. Clothes were thrown everywhere; papers were all over the floor; and his chair was upside down.

"What happened?" he huffed.

"R-Raven came i-in," a tiny voice said. Garfield looked closer into his room and saw a vibrating blanket. Wally.

"Dude, are you okay? Did she do something to you?"

Flashback  
_The door opened again._

_Kid Flash quickly sat up on the bed, careful not to hit his head on the top bunk. "Beast Boy, I said--"_

_"Shut up!"_

_Wally, shocked, looked closer at the figure standing at the door. It was Raven, and she looked like she was ready to bite someone's head off._

_"Go back to sleep!"_

_"Yes, Ma'am!" With that, Wally scooted to a lie-down position with his back to the light.  
_End Flashback.

"I don't want to talk about it," Flash grumbled.

"Well I'm going to talk about it with Raven, no matter how wild she is right now! Nobody messes my room except me!" Garfield fumed. He headed out the door towards the "wild" girl's room.

The door opened.

"GET OUT!" Raven's eyes looked menacingly red and her teeth looked like those of a shark's. She could be breathing fire!

Beast Boy ran out. He walked back to his room.

"How'd it go?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'll talk her when she cools off."

* * *

"You didn't need to go _that_ angry," Blue Raven said. Rachael, the body, had gone to sleep with the book in her hands. It was to make sure it was protected.

"Well, what do you expect? I'm _Anger_. Do you expect me to act like some happy elf skipping in a meadow of butterflies?" Anger crossed her arms, filled with attitude.

"I expected you to be a little more respectful of Beast Boy's room," Blue Raven continued calmly.

"Then it would take forever to find that stupid book."

Raven sighed. "Okay, whatever. At least I got the information I need. My body will have to talk with Beast Boy tomorrow."

"Um, but it's school tomorrow," added Timid, who was standing behind Bravery, who was standing next to Blue Raven. Bravery was there to help with the argument, or join (not settle) a fight.

"Yes, I know. We'll probably talk during lunch or something. We need to plan now so we can all act tomorrow. By the way, when can _I_ 'seep' into the crack? I'm some type of energy, too."

"You can't," said Knowledge, who appeared out of nowhere. "You're not an emotion. You're a mirage, a thought. You're not really _real_. You're just here to help keep us together."

Blue Raven nodded, still calm. "In other words, to keep myself from insanity. Okay. Knowledge, did you memorize all the information of the book?"

"Of course."

"Good. Happy and Bravery, I'm going to need you to talk to Beast Boy."

"Wait, why me too? I don't see how fighting will be involved in a conversation, unless something goes wrong," said the green-clad Raven.

"You're 'Bravery', right? Bravery doesn't necessarily mean brave for fighting," explained Blue Raven. "Bravery can be good for, let's say, standing up to a bully, or being brave enough to admit you did something wrong."

The green emotion's eyes widened. She has now seen a new version of herself.

"In this case, I'm going to need you to be brave for a question," continued Blue Raven.

"What's the question?" Happy asked.

Suddenly, Blue Raven's hood shadowed her eyes. "A question that will allow Beast Boy and I to talk alone," she replied quietly.

An emotion gasped. Behind Raven was the purple one, eyes shining. "If what I'm thinking is right . . . "

She met with Happy's eyes, and, with a mental bond only those two shared, they both squealed.

"I don't get it," grumbled Anger, although she, too, had the idea.

* * *

**Never mind, it's still rushed.  
Well whatever. At least my story's progressing.  
Even if it's not in a good way.  
Please review!**


	14. High School Surprises

**I was inspired!**  
**Finally, right?**  
**Anyway, I was finally inspired to write something!  
Even though, it's still not as good as I would like it to be.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving the Teen Titans**

* * *

High School Surprises

Bravery was not ready. Either that happened, or an emotion was not ready, or an emotion forgot the plan, or an emotion did something wrong.

The point was, Raven needed the moment to be perfect, and with their progress right now, it wasn't going to happen.

It was almost a week before finally something happened, though it wasn't Raven's.

The school gathered in the auditorium. Today, they were going to see a play performed by the drama people. Others out of the drama club can audition, but they needed to be phenomenally good if they ever wanted a chance.

"I wonder what we're watching?" Bumblebee said. The Titans decided to sit together, including the two new students: Wally and Lucky. Unfortunately for Starfire, Robin was not here yet.

"It says here," Beast Boy started, squinting at the tiny letters printed on the brochure given to him by stage people, "that they're going to perform Ham-e-let."

"What? Give me that!" Bumblebee snatched the brouchure from Beast Boy. "It's 'Hamlet'!"

"Hamlet? Is that a combination of ham and an omlette?" Garfield felt sick just thinking about them.

"No, it's Shakespeare," said Cyborg. "Which means that this is going to be very boring."

All the guys groaned. Robin was still not here, which worried Starfire.

"Um, has anyone seen Dick?"

No one answered her, since the lights had now dimmed and the curtains on stage started to part. It revealed a knight with a castle background.

The guard paced for a while until he stopped. "Who's there?" he cried, a spear pointing towards the left.

Another actor entered the stage. "Nay, answer me . . . "

Cyborg shifted in his seat.

Beast Boy looked around the theater.

Aqualad stared at the stage, but he wasn't paying attention.

Kid Flah listened to his iPod, which he snuck in.

Speedy whipped out his comb and started combing his hair.

The guys were truly bored, and just three minutes into the play.

* * *

Someone shook Cyborg's shoulder gently. A loud whisper vibrated into his ears. "Dude, look who's onstage!"

Cyborg, still half asleep, gazed towards the front. What he saw immediately woke him up. "No way!" he whispered excitedly.

"A little more than kin, and less than kind!" Robin said. He was not sitting with the Titans, but was actually on the stage, speaking to someone who was wearing a crown.

"Is that Robin?" Speedy hissed next to them.

"Robin is Hamlet?" Jinx muttered in disbelief.

Raven, also in shcok, looked at Starfire, but she was just staring at the stage, particularly at the one with jet-black hair and dashing blue eyes.

A wave of murmur spread across the Titans.

"Shh!" The row behind the Titans hushed them. They watched their teammate in awe play his role.

* * *

After many laughs, cries, stuns, and wonders, "Hamlet" finally ended. Eager to question Robin, the Titans stayed behind. It was lunch anyway. They found him backstage, putting away his props. He had a lot of fun with the sword.

"Dude!"

Robin knew that voice only too well. He quickly turned around to see his teammates running toward him. He groaned; he forgot he was performing in front of the whole school.

"Yo man, what were you doing up there?" Cyborg laughed. The guys started hammering his back while the girls hugged him, except Jinx. Instead she watched Raven hug Robin.

_She hugged him? I know it's her teammate and all, but I would probably be wrinkled and almost blind before I would see Raven even smile _warmly _at someone!_

"Congratulations!" and "Good job!" crowded Robin. He smiled awkwardly in reply.

"So you really took my advice in being an actor?" asked Cyborg, remembering the time when they met up with Mad Mod.

Robin shrugged. "I had nothing better to do."

The guys laughed again, and the girls, except Jinx, just smiled at their moment. Soon, though, they left for lunch.

* * *

All the Titans were laughing, which felt good since the last few days were filled with tension. They were all coping up with life as a normal teenager.

Action was much more fun than this; even the girls agreed to that.

"Hey, what did you do with your costumes?" Wally asked with a stuffed mouth. "I packed mine, in case my power ever comes back."

"Same here," replied Robin. The other Titans nodded in agreement, indicating they also put away their costumes for a while.

Wally nodded after gulping.

"Actually, I think Rachael still wears hers because sometimes I see her ironing it." Garfield smiled.

Beside him, Rachael giggled. "It's true; I do sometimes still remind myself of my powers."

Wally gulped another mouthful of food, and then pointed his fork at the girl across him. "So what's up with Rav-I mean Rachael?"

You can count on Kid Flash to be the brave one; Jinx had wanted to know what was wrong with her rival ever since she saw that smile on the first time they met powerless. However, she was too afraid to ask, because Raven can be unpredictable. Who knows what was lurking in her mind when he asked that question. She could instantly change from her happy demeanor now to a destructive demon. She shuddered at the thought of her boyfriend being crushed. But at the same time, blaming the tiny evil still inside, she smirked.

Rachael just stared across at Wally. She smiled. In a low tone, she explained, "When I lost my powers, my emotions were not tied with anything anymore. Usually, if I still had my powers, if my emotions were too great, my powers might break loose. So I tried to seclude myself. Now that I don't have powers, I don't have to hold back anymore."

Beast Boy was surprised. He never heard that before. Was that really true? Was that why Raven was always . . . "creepy"? He felt a little guilty remembering the time he called her that. He made a mental note that when they had their powers returned, to sympathize Raven.

Everyone started to eat their food again.

* * *

A cold wind flew past Garfield. He looked behind him and saw a flash of blond hair. It walked briskly past him and out of the cafeteria. At the moment the person turned, Garfield saw something wet on her face.

It was Terra, and she was crying.

Still concerned with his former teammate, he left the table, mumbling about going to the bathroom.

The Titans watched him leave. "Does that mean you're not going to eat your food?" Cyborg called.

* * *

Minutes passed. Garfield didn't come back. Rachael started worrying.

She looked at the clock located above the doors of the cafeteria. There were five minutes left before lunch was over.

Rachael got up from the table. "Maybe I should go check on Garfield, to make sure he's alright."

Now Jinx wanted to fall over. Raven? Wanting to check if someone was "alright"? And it was Beast Boy, too! She already heard the explanation, but she didn't expect things like this.

Meanwhile, Cyborg smiled slyly. "Check on Gar? Why? When have you cared for him?"

"None of your business!" Rachael snapped. Suddenly, she put a hand over her mouth. "Excuse me."

Rachael left before anyone can question her.

* * *

"Cyborg was asking a very important question!" Happy complained.

"Yes, and it's not a question I want you to answer!" Blue Raven said.

Just in time, Raven pulled Happy out and let Anger enter. After that, Manners came in.

Now she let Happy return back into the crack in her mind. It seemed strange to have a fissure hovering in your head, but she got used to it.

She shuddered at what Happy was about to say if she hadn't pulled her out. They were thinking the same thoughts (of course, she's part of her mind).

_I've always cared about Garfield; it's just that I couldn't get close to him with my powers_.

* * *

Rachael looked in the bathroom first since Garfield said he was going there.

She listened at the door, which was embarrassing, but her concern was greater than embarrassment for now.

There was no one on the other side. She sighed.

Suddenly, she heard a hiccup. She held her breath; the sound was soft, so she didn't want to miss it.

There it was again, except it was a sob now.

"There, there. It's okay."

Rachael heard the barely audible voice, but she did, and she knew that voice. It was one she dreamed to hear say "Okay, let's go" when her question was asked.

The bathrooms being near a corner, she crept towards it. She peeked around. She gasped.

* * *

Happy ran out and a new emotion took her place, though Blue Raven didn't see who it was.

"What's wrong? What happened, Happy?" Raven asked.

Happy turned to meet her. Her eyes were not in its usual sparkle. "What happened," she spoke softly, "is not something to be happy about."

* * *

All the way down the hallway there stood two figures. Both were hugging each other. To Rachael, they looked a little too close. The one with his back to her, Garfield, was rubbing the girl-he-was-hugging's back.

What was worse, it was that girl who looked like Terra. The one who had hurt her feelings a few months ago.

That was why her eyes, too, were filling with tears.

"Ring, ring! Ring, ring! Ring, ring!"

The bell rang, sounding the end of lunch. Rachael saw the two part and she quickly wiped her eyes and then turned back around the corner. She wasn't crying, but just having wet eyes.

She waited a moment before finally deciding that it was a reasonable time to turn.

Just as she did that, though, she bumped into Garfield.

"Oh, sorry Rachael," he apologized.

"It's okay," Rachael squeaked, hating herself for that. Rachael saw, behind Gar, Terra. Her eyes were red from crying too.

"Excuse me." Rachael left the two and hurriedly walked to their next class, the whole time avoiding their eye contact.

* * *

**I should probably clarify, right?  
Blue Raven, when not concentrating on her own emotions, can see what's going on outside of her mind.  
During the time of the incident, she was still trying to organize her plan.  
Thus not seeing anything.  
Confusing, but it's the only explanation I got. ;P  
Please review!****  
**


	15. Spring Dance Craze

**Sadly, this story is coming to an end now.  
So I'm wrapping things up with high school.  
It could end the next chapter, or after 20.  
Hey, I'm wrapping things up, but it doesn't mean I don't have a cruel plan for the end of their high school XD  
Disclaimer: I own Teen Titans...NOT!**

* * *

Spring Dance Craze

It was Monday again. And it was another week that Raven failed to carry out her plan. Frankly, she didn't care anymore. _He'd be better with Terra_, she always thought bitterly after hearing the news. Rachael, had been avoiding Garfield for some time, which he noticed. He wondered why she was growing farther away from him. He remembered when they were closer. But he just ignored it since Raven wasn't that close to anybody since the beginning anyway.

As the Titans were coming towards the school, a little apart to avoid suspicion, Aqualad saw boys hanging out with girls. He noticed one was nervously smiling and the girl suddenly burst in happiness and hugged him after. Another boy was doing the same thing, but the girl was wearing a frown and then shook her head. The boy looked defeated.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked Rachael, who was standing next to him, as far from Garfield as possible.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

Garth nodded towards another couple, this time a girl talking to a boy.

Rachael watched them for a while, and then shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe they're asking homework questions? Or a survey?"

"Kori, would you like to go with me?" "No, no! Me! Kori should go with me!" "Are you crazy? Kori is going with me, aren't you?" "Kori, go out with me!"

There was a group of guys blocking the entrance to the school. Their backs were toward the Titans. All except one, who was already ahead.

"Please, please - " Starfire was in the lead. Dick wanted to walk with her, but he's been seen hanging out with her too much. Now he saw it was a mistake.

"Um, excuse me, but I'm trying to get through! Oh, what lovely flowers! For me? Thank you, but please move!" Starfire thought she would suffocate under the crowd of hands. There were so many guys asking her out, which she didn't understand.

Behind her, and all the backs of the boys, Dick was near to exploding. His face was hot and his hair looked like it was steaming. His blue eyes were dangerously turning red. He opened his mouth and got his vocal chords ready for some loud screaming, but a different voice acted first.

"Whoah, whoah, settle down, boys. Give the girl some room!"

The guys stopped talking and looked towards the new, loud voice. In the front was a tall boy with red-brown hair. "Easy now. The girl needs to breathe." He was at the top of the stairs leading to the entrance of Murakami High. His eyes were sparkling and he had on his charming smile that made all the girls swoon. He walked down the steps and stood in front of Kori.

"Remember me?" he asked her.

"Jordan, I think," Kori remembered.

"Yeah!"

"Um, can you explain to me what they are doing, please?" Kori looked around, indicating the boys.

Jordan chuckled. "They're here to ask you to the Spring Dance."

Kori's eyes widened, and so did Dicks, but his was more of a horrified shock than realization. He had a feeling where this would go. He remembered about what Jordan had said some weeks ago.

"Oh I see! I remember now! So this is what this is all about! Thank you! I thought I was in trouble!" Kori breathed a sigh of relief. Jordan continued to grin.

"And so am I," he said.

"What?"

Dick lost it. His plan was to stomp right through the crowd, stand in front of Jordan, and then punch him, but someone grabbed his wrists. When he turned around he paled; it was one of the gang members he and his team met . . . how long ago was that?

"Shh," he whispered, holding one finger up to his pursed lips. "Dog is making his move." He was about to shout to his teammates but the gang member covered his mouth.

"You want to go to the dance with me?" Jordan asked.

A wave of roars and anger rushed through the crowd of boys. They started shouting at the senior, saying they were there first.

"HEY, SHUT UP!" The boys stopped again, but this time it wasn't Jordan. It was another boy dressed in black. He was leaning on one of the railings on the stairs. They just keep appearing!

Garfield studied the boy. He looked horribly familiar, like someone from a bad dream. So did Jordan, but maybe it was just because he can make Raven blush that he didn't like him.

Jordan stared at the boy until he nodded. Jordan turned back to Starfire. "So, how about it?"

Starfire stared at him. She stared at his features. He was tan with well-toned muscles. His mouth was full of dazzling teeth and his pretty hazel eyes sparkled with laughter.

She knew all the girls would be falling for him.

Dick watch with a terrified expression. He wanted so bad to shout to her, but he was hidden in the shadows, where no one can see him and his captor.

"Sorry, but I can't." **(Oooh! Rejected!)**

Jordan frowned. "What? What do you mean?"

"I'm going with someone else," Kori continued.

"Who? Is it one of these guys?" Jordan glared at all of them, which, to his delight, cowered them.

Kori shook her head. "No. It's someone else."

"Who?" Jordan repeated. The guy leaning on the rails was now standing up, arms folded, glaring at the group also.

RING, RING! RING, RING!

Almost everybody was startled to hear the bell. Everyone was so quiet, watching the scene on the Murakami High steps. Now there was a blaring sound from the speakers. The boys from the steps dispersed. There was not point asking Kori anymore since she already had a date. Jordan remained on the stairs, surprised at the action that was just done. No one has rejected him yet. He let students pass him. When he saw another girl, he grabbed her wrists.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked, though not as earnestly as the one with Kori.

The girl stared at him in shock. She was just walking when he suddenly grabbed her! He flashed her one of his charming smiles and she wanted to melt. His eyes were hypnotizing, she could only nod.

"What? No!"

The two looked towards the new boy standing at the doorway. He had been watching the girl carefully, ever since he saw Jordan catch her. "Rachael, you can't go with him!"

Rachael looked him over. She remembered the other day when he was hugging Terra closely. She suddenly got angry. "Why not?"

"Because . . . !" Garfield gulped. He wasn't expecting to answer a question like that. He was hoping to just say "Stop!" and she would walk away. "Because . . . because I was going to - "

RING, RING! RING, RING!

The second bell had rung. The two hurried up the steps, but Rachael stopped next to Garfield. Hope shimmered in his gut; maybe she was going to tell him that she was just joking.

"Thanks a lot, you ruined my perfect attendance," she hissed.

**(Whoah! This was completely rushed! There's, like, three minutes between the first and second bells, so I had to make the scene three minutes long.)**

* * *

Beast Boy couldn't concentrate on any of his classes for the rest of the day. He was too depressed about that morning. Terra kept mentioning the Spring Dance to him, how it was coming this Friday and she had no one to go with. However, the Spring Dance just reminded him of Raven and made him even more depressed.

The school day finally ended and Terra and Beast Boy walked out together.

"Are you okay?" Terra asked. "You're not your usual upbeat mood."

Garfield shook his head. "I'm okay, don't worry. It's just that . . . I don't have anyone to go to the dance with."

Terra's eyes widened and she felt like smacking him. She was saying that all day! Didn't he hear her?

"Well," Terra said, trying to control her anger, "I have no date either. Maybe we can go together?" She tried to make it sound as innocent as possible, as if she was just asking as a friend.

Garfield shook his head again. "Nah, you can go with someone else. I don't think I'm going to the dance."

Terra almost dropped her books. "What? No! You have to come!"

"Garfield, what's taking you so long?" Across the parking lot, Dick was waving his hands at his late teammate.

"Sorry, Terra, I have to go." Beast Boy ran towards the car.

* * *

**Please review!  
I think that was sort of an abrupt ending.  
But whatever, kinda busy with summer cleaning.  
Ha, no time for cleaning in the spring. :)**


	16. To the Spring Dance

**Wow, it's been how long?**  
**Over that period of time I've been thinking about my stories.  
It seems I make all my stories complicated.  
I start out with a great idea in mind . . .  
But when I finally put it on paper, I put more things than what I wanted.  
(Will continue at the end)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

To the Spring Dance

Robin straightened his tie in the mirror and then flashed a smile. He combed his hair again for the billionth time.

Hey, he had to look good for the Spring Dance! Tonight was the big night! He looked at himself in the mirror, and then decided that he should take off his mask more often.

A light knock brought him out of his thoughts. When he opened the door, there stood his amazing girlfriend wearing an amazing dress.

"Hello, Robin. Are you ready for the dance?" Starfire asked. She was wearing a green floral dress that complimented her eyes.

"Uh, yeah," answered Robin. It took all of his concentration not to say "wow" in a weird way.

"Booyah! I am so ready for this thing!" Cyborg shouted. He wore a light blue tux, the same color as his robot parts.

Robin chuckled. "Okay then, let's go." The Titans walked to the Common room where they found Raven and the rest of the Titans (minus Beast Boy, Mas, and Menos) waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Wally asked, wearing a black tux, the same as Robin's. "Even without my powers I still took only ten minutes. You took, like, an hour!"

Jinx slapped the back of his head. "You only took ten minutes because you obviously don't care about me!" She was wearing a sparkly pink dress, the one Starfire had worn when Robin was dating Kitten.

"What does that have to do with changing?" Kid Flash rubbed the sore spot.

"Robn dressed his best today for Starfire." Jinx folded her arms and glared at him. "What about you?"

"Oh, please. Like I need to dress better to impress you." Wally grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled on it while sending a grin to his lover.

Jinx punched his arm lightly, but she was smiling, too.

Speedy cleared his throat. "Okay, everyone! Let's go to the car!"

As everyone headed towards the garage, Raven slipped to the back. She walked towards somewhere else.

* * *

Beast Boy was rolling a ball of yarn between his hands. He liked playing with it especially when he was a cat.

He was thinking about the dance, about Raven, and about that familiar-looking boy on those steps a few days ago.

He concentrated mostly on the boy. He closed his eyes and thought back to the back of his head. He searched his memories for anything on that boy.

And then it suddenly came to him. He was one of the gangsters that had hurt their feelings so long ago! And then that Jordan. If you just changed his hair and clothes, he'd look exactly like . . .

He had to warn the Titans - or at least Raven!

Abandoning his yarn ball, he rushed towards his bedroom door. As soon as it opened he saw a black, silky dress with a flower pin on the left side. Instinct told him to stop.

He looked at the figure standing before him, a hand raised into a fist seemingly about to knock.

_Gorgeous!_ was Beast Boy's first thought before registering who it was. But when he did, he gulped.

Raven had been walking towards Beast Boy's bedroom to say good-bye. She decided that the scene with Beast Boy and Terra had been a misunderstanding and she mentally forgave him. While there, she might even try to convince him to come to the dance after all. Before she could knock, though, the door opened and a panic-look Beast Boy nearly crashed into her.

"Beast Boy?"

"Raven!"

They stood there in awkward silence. It was Raven who broke it, though. She smiled shyly.

"Um, we're going to the dance now. Thought I'd say bye before I go," she said.

Beast Boy wanted to be touched but he didn't have time. He had to tell her!

"Listen to me - "

"I can't," Raven interrupted. "I don't have much time. I actually should be in the car right now. If I don't go now the others will come looking for me - or they'll leave me."

"But this is important - !"

"I'm sorry."

She didn't leave right away, though.

* * *

Love pushed Bravery and herself into Raven's mind.

"What are you doing?" Blue Raven yelled after them.

"Hmph, isn't it obvious?" Anger muttered.

Blue Raven's eyes widened. No, it's too early!

She looked around, found Bashful, and sent her in, too.

She hoped her mind can take three emotions all at once.

* * *

Raven blushed, which made Beast Boy blush, too, since he found it oddly cute.

Not meeting eye contact, Raven leaned forward. Beast Boy stiffened; was she doing what he thought she was doing?

His fists clenching, he closed his eyes and let his lips pucker the tiniest bit. He could feel her going closer, and the closer she was getting the more sweat formed on his temples. Why was she doing this anyway?

He felt her lips, but it wasn't on his. He opened his eyes and saw that Raven didn't kiss him directly, but just on the cheek. It was a light kiss, but he could still feel it strongly.

Whe she stopped, she whispered in his ear: "Bye. Tell me later."

Raven leaned back, the blush and shy smile still on her face. She turned sideways and went back the way she came through.

Beast Boy stared after her. Dazedly, he put a hand on the cheek Raven kissed. He thought about all those times he'd been with Raven. He remembered the day when he and Raven finally understood each other, even though he and Cyborg had to be involved with fighting a manifestaition of Trigon inside Raven's head. He remembered about that time with Malchior, or Rorek, or whatever. He smiled at the picture of Raven in white and humming happily, and then he grinned even more when Raven hugged him. Too bad he didn't make it last long. He just wanted to make sure that it was still the real Raven that he knew.

After a few more memories, he suddenly remembered what he was supposed to do. He straightened up, but Raven was already long gone. He slapped his forehead. Now how was he going to talk to them?

He had lost his chance with Raven, and he had no transportation at all to get to Murakami. He let out an exasperated sigh. _This_ is exactly why he needed a moped!

Shaking his head, Beast Boy let his mind think. However, instead of thinking of solutions, he kept thinking about Raven - her hair, her smile, her amethyst eyes.

He banged his head with the heel of his hand. "C'mon, think!" he muttered to himself. His mind refused and wandered off to Raven again. He remembered going into Raven's mind and meeting the other Ravens. He would have loved to meet them again and see the other emotions. He remembered that after they escaped her mind, Raven had turned down tea and actually went for breakfast!

It hit him again. His eyes snapped open at his brilliant plan.

Why not just go to Raven's head and tell her there? If he tried really hard, she might hear him in her mind!

Beast Boy didn't know if this would work, but it was better than nothing. He ran towards Raven's room.

* * *

Of course it wouldn't just be lying around like last time! Raven probably learned her lesson and hid the mirror somewhere!

Frantically, he searched the room. He opened drawers, closets, boxes, even looked under the bed! When he was near to giving up, he finally spotted something. He had opened one of the draweres in Raven's room, but when he saw what it was inside, he quickly closed it again, blushing furiously.

He opened it again, though, since he thought he saw a handle. Opening it again, and ignoring the underwear, Beast Boy reached in to take it out.

It was _the_ mirror!

He hoped it would still work. How did he activate it?

Let's see, he was just looking at it and muttering to himself about having a zit. Beast Boy looked at his reflection. Not for the first time, his image reminded him of his parents and his life before becoming a hero. He squeezed the mirror handle tightly, and then felt it start to vibrate. Just like before, he yelped when he saw four red glaring eyes appear on the glass. He dropped the mirror, which activated the portal, sucking him inside.

* * *

Beast Boy landed painfully on his back. As he sat up, he looked around and saw that he was already in that place where air fresheners came from **(I don't remember what he really said; it was either this or perfume, right?)**.

"What are you doing here?" Beast Boy jolted at the sound of the voice and scrambled up. On hero instinct, he automatically was on defensive mode, only to find that his opponent was Raven - _the_ Raven - and the rest of her emotions. Above them a big crack, or fissure, dominated the sky.

"What are you doing here in my mind?" Raven repeated. Beast Boy blinked. It was so good to see the real Raven again! She was exactly like before: a blue cloak and hood that covered everything but her eyes; gray-toned skin that just brought the beauty of her eyes out; and a piercing voice that could range from monotone to sympathetic to . . . well, anything, really.

"Were you listening to me?" Beast Boy loved hearing that annoyed sharpness in her voice again. Even if the new Raven can get the courage to kiss him, it's not as much fun if he doesn't have anyone making sarcastic notes about his jokes or cooking.

He never realized how much he missed her.

"BEAST BOY!"

That shout finally got his attention. "Huh, what?"

He saw a red-cloaked Raven march towards him and grabbing his shirt, lifting him to her face. "We just asked you a question and you dare ignore us? What's wrong with you - coming into Raven's head and do nothing but stare at us? Do you have any idea what she's gonna do to you if she finds out - "

"Anger, that's enough," Blue Raven's calm voice cut through her rant. Beast Boy was sweating like crazy, but now that she had stopped, he had time to take a deep breath. "Let him go. Carefully!" she added, because she knew Anger would just drop him on the floor with a vague demand like that.

Grumbling, Anger let go, but not before adding a shove.

"Now, what are you doing here, Beast Boy?"

The young Titan gulped. "I came to warn Raven about Jordan."

Blue Raven cocked an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"He's that gang leader from the other day. You know, that time when we were at that pizza place weeks ago?"

Blue Raven's eyes widened slightly. "Him? That's Jordan?" She paused, thinking over this. Finally: "So what do you want us to do about it?"

Beast Boy paled. He hadn't thought of that. He thought that if he told Raven, then she'd just turn scared and decide not to dance with him. "I . . . I don't know," he finally answered.

Blue Raven nodded. "Then there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry, but your travel here was pointless."

The Titan squeezed his eyes shut. _Pointless. Useless! I am such an idiot!_

"Um."

Beast Boy looked up and saw that Blue Raven and most of the emotions were looking up at the fissure. Meanwhile, some of the other emotions stayed behind to comfort him.

"Are you all right?" the gray-cloaked Raven asked.

Beast Boy realized he had teary eyes. "Uh, yeah." As he brushed the tears away, he gazed at the crack, too. "What's that?"

Happy told him.

"So you emotions can go through there, and you control what the Raven out there can do?"

The small group of emotions around him nodded. That gave him an idea; he ran towards Blue Raven and caught her on the shoulder.

"Hey, can you go through there?" he asked.

Blue Raven was surprised but she kept her cool. "Of course not," she answered. "I'm not an emotion."

Beast Boy thought for a minute. "Do you still have your powers in here?"

Blue Raven blinked. Her eyes then turned white, covered Beast Boy's body in black energey, and then pushed him back. "Apparently so," she replied.

The boy grinned widely. "Perfect! Then maybe you can go through that crack and then you might get your powers back!"

"That's ridiculous!" scoffed Anger.

"Beast Boy, do you hear yourself?" Blue Raven commented.

"Actually, that might not be a bad idea," the yellow-cloaked Raven with glasses spoke up.

"What?" Both Anger and Blue Raven said at the same time.

Beast Boy said, "Really?"

Knowledge nodded. "We have to do _something_ instead of standing here staring at a crack that's not going to get any smaller."

She was right, Blue Raven thought. She looked back at Beast Boy. "Fine, we'll try it. But if it doesn't work, you're gettin out of here."

Beast Boy nodded vigorously, confident it would work.

Blue Raven looked up; the crack grew by a few millimeters but her now trained eyes saw it anyway. Deciding not to waste time, she flew to it.

* * *

**(Continued from above)  
So I end up getting tired of the story and be tempted to erase it.  
Hmm, maybe next time I won't let my mind be free so much.  
So here's the next chapter.  
Oh, you already read it, didn't you?  
. . . . . Please review!**


	17. Party Crashers

**I realize some of these things are impossible.  
For the sake of my story, just let it go . . .  
In these types of stories, anything's possible!  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans does not belong to me.**

* * *

Party Crashers

Blue Raven flew towards the crack, but as soon as she got near, an electric current shot her, sending her spiraling back down.

Garfield watched in horror at the scene before him. He watched Blue Raven fall towards . . .

Beast Boy held out his arms and got them ready for the impact. As she came, he moved a few inches to the left to the exact spot he calculated for her to land. Just before she hit, Garfield bent his knees a little so the landing would be soft for Raven. **(For those who have a hard time, just imagine catching a falling egg.)**

Raven wasn't as heavy as Beast Boy expected, but he still grunted at the sudden weight in his arms. He looked down to make sure she was still okay. At the center of her coat was a black marking where the current hit. She was dazed but otherwise okay. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her open her eyes.

Blue Raven woke to the face of a somewhat handsome-looking boy looking concernedly down at her. She wondered why he was above her when she couldn't even feel the ground. She felt her neck and legs resting on something skinny but strong. What could she be laying on . . . ?

As soon as she opened her eyes, they widened. With quickly reddening cheeks she pushed herself off her savior. "Hey, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm fine," she said curtly.

"That was romantic!" cried a cheery emotion. Garfield turned his head to a purple-cloaked Raven with gleaming eyes. Behind her was Happy, also with gleaming eyes.

"Totally!" she agreed.

"It didn't work," Blue Raven said. Garfield turned around again to look at her, but she wasn't facing him. "Get out, now," she growled.

Knowledge and Anger walked to stand by her. "I told you," Anger said.

"A failure, I admit," Knowledge started to say, "but there's still a chance."

Garfield, who had been slouching in gloom, suddenly straightened. "There is?"

"There is?" Anger and Blue Raven echoed.

Knowlege nodded. As she opened her mouth the other emotions crowded around to hear about the second opportunity. "I remember about that time when Raven called us and we all joined together to defeat Rage. Or Trigon," she added when she heard Anger growl. "Maybe we can do it again, and maybe then we can go through the crack."

"That's impossible," Blue Raven disagreed. "We're too big, and we're still not an emotion."

"But we are a powerful being," Knowledge argued. "Together, maybe we don't have to go through that crack, but maybe we can close it."

All the emotions (except Rude and Anger gasped). Blue Raven remained silent but the expression on her face made it clear she was both surprised and impressed by the plan.

Garfield chuckled. "You know, you're pretty smart," he commented.

"That's because I'm Knowledge," she said.

"We need to stop stalling and get moving," Blue Raven announced. Then she looked Garfield in the eyes. "You have to get out of here in case my mind becomes damaged from this experience."

"What? What will happen to you? I mean, the you out there."

The girl was silent for a minute. "I don't know, but you're not staying here."

". . . okay, where's the exit?"

Blue Raven pointed down the path to a Raven shaped cave.

"Wait, there was an exit there the whole time and you didn't get out?" Beast Boy asked in disbelief. If she had just went through there from the beginning none of this would be happening.

"None of us can go through there. It sends us to another part of my mind. My emotions can't get out, and neither can I, because I'm . . . well, think of me as just a thought projection. Now go!"

Blue Raven covered Garfield in black power and shoved him towards the opening. Not checking to make sure he went through, she turned around started the process of merging together. Rushing out of the crack was another Raven that must have been controlling the Raven outside. Raven and all the other Ravens floated to the sky, the emotions circling Blue Raven. In an incredible flash of white, the emotions disappeared, replaced by a giant White Raven, standing tall and proud.

As if sensing him, White Raven looked down. "You're still here?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you one more thing!" Garfield shouted. He was used to girls being taller than him, but this was ridiculous!

"What?" the exasperated, deep-voiced Raven asked.

"What am I supposed to do when I get out there?"

"Go to where I am and settle things."

"And then what?" He knew it was stupid to ask, but he couldn't help it. He was dumb enough to try anything, remember?

White Raven thought for a moment. Then with a smirk, she answered, "Why don't you ask me out on a date? I was going to do it myself, but things happened. Now get out of here!"

Using her powers again, Raven pushed the red-faced Beast Boy through the exit.

* * *

Rachael sat in the car, thinking about what she had just done. She kissed him! She couldn't believe she kissed him! It was just on the cheek, sure, but still!

She sighed, which made Starfire turn to her friend.

"Rachael, what is the matter?"

"Hm?" Rachael was resting her chin on her hand, her elbow resting on the small space where the cup holders were, looking tiredly outside the window. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?" her curious friend asked.

"Nothing worth worrying about," she replied, a reassuring smile showing to calm down the girl.

In the front, Cyborg grinned. "Probably about Beast Boy," he teased. "Am I right?"

Rachael blushed and looked away. "I said it's nothing to worry about."

"Well we can stop worrying because we're here," Robin said. Cyborg expertly drove through the gates and parked in the nearly full parking lot. They all got out of the car and waited for the other Titans to find a spot. Jinx and Kid Flash sat in Titans East's car since they had two extra seats.

As soon as Wally got out of the car, he shouted, "Woohoo! Are you ready to part-ay?"

"He certainly is the Beast Boy of the group," Cyborg muttered as Titans West walked to them. They strolled along with the other high school students toward the door and into the multi-purpose room. They were immediately greeted with a semi-dark room filled with blinking, colorful lights and booming music. Everywhere were students either dancing crazy moves or just bouncing up and down with a fist in the air.

"Oh, man, this is awesome!" Wally shouted. "C'mon, Lucky, let's get on the dance floor!" He grabbed Jinx's hand and, as quickly as possible in his human form, brought her to where the group of teenagers were.

"Maybe we should join them, Kori," Dick suggested, glancing towards his girlfriend.

"Yes - let's," Kori said.

The other Titans watched the two couples go. "I will find me some lonely girls," Roy said after a while. "C'mon, Garth."

"Why do I have to go?" Aqualad questioned.

"You wanna be where those shrimp cocktails are?"

"Strangely, I don't find that as insulting as before."

"Just, come!"

Aqualad sighed but followed Roy.

Now it was just Cyborg, Bumblebee, and Raven. Cyborg looked around and found his target. "I'm gonna grab a bite, how 'bout you, Karen?"

Bumbebee shrugged. "Sure." **(I don't support any Cyborg or Bumblebee pairing, but you could think of this as CyBee.)**

Rachael watched as all her friends separated to do their own things. Where was Jordan?

Speaking of the devil, someone tapped her shoulder. When she turned around, she found Jordan wearing a black tux, but he wasn't wearing a tie and his coat wasn't buttoned. It looked great on him, Rachael thought with a blush.

"Hey," he said, flashing his signature smile.

"Hey, Jordan."

Jordan held up a hand. "Please, just call me Joe or Dan, whichever is more comfortable for you."

"Jordan is okay."

Jordan shrugged, as if to say _Whatever_. "You ready to dance?"

"Um, yes," Rachael replied. She couldn't help but notice the way his bangs skimmed the top of his eyes. Jordan took her hand and led her to the dance floor. As she was walking, she thought she felt something in the back of her mind. It felt like a tiny sting. Since she couldn't feel it any longer, she decided it must have been her imagination.

When they reached the clearing where all the dancing was taking place, Jordan raised a hand towards the DJ. The DJ saw and abruptly stopped the music, confusing all the teenagers. From the corner of his eye, Robin saw Raven holding hands with . . . _him_?

"Sorry, folks," the DJ apologized, "but it's time to slow down a bit . . . "

As he said that he dimmed the lights and put on a slow, romantic song. Several people left, but the ones who had someone to dance with stayed, swaying to the beat of the music.

"I requested this song just for you and me," Jordan said, placing his hands on Rachael's hips. Rachael placed her hands on Jordan's shoulders, and together they danced. Rachael had never danced with a boy before so she felt shy and conscious of where her feet would land.

Meanwhile, Robin was looking closely at the DJ, without him noticing, or course. "What is wrong, Dick?" asked a worried Starfire in a low voice.

"Do you recognize him?" Robin jerked his head towards the teen boy on the stage. Starfire looked closely at him; her eyes widened.

"It's him," she whispered.

"One of those bullies. I know who their leader is."

"You do?"

"Yeah, _Jordan_." Robin said Jordan's name with so much poison it could kill.

"Jordan?" Starfire almost shouted. "Are you sure? He seemed so nice."

"I'm sure. The other day when he was asking you out one of his posse was holding me and he called him 'Dawg.'" **(Yeah, I realized that on the first chapter and some others that it said 'Dog.' I meant this type, all gangster.)**

"'Dog? **(Ok, you know Starfire can't be gangster.)** That is the same name as the leader."

"Yeah, and Rav- I mean Rachael's dancing with him." Even though they were talking in hushed tones, he still didn't want a chance for someone to hear Rachael's real name.

"He is?" Dick danced into a position where it let Kori see the other couple.

"Oh my goodness!" Kori exclaimed quietly.

The two couples danced for another few seconds, Starfire and Robin keeping watch on the other without them noticing. But suddenly, Robin saw Raven stiffen. Her face went blank and she stood very still. Seeing the look on his face, Starfire frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked and turned her head to see Jordan waving a hand in front of Rachael.

A couple of feet from them, Jinx and Kid Flash were dancing when Jinx saw Robin and Starfire stop. She tapped Wally's shoulder and pointed in the direction of their teammates. Near the food court Speedy was chatting with two women, while Aqualad was watching the dance floor. That's when he saw Raven freeze and go blank. Garth whispered to his friend and Roy reluctantly left the girls. Cyborg noticed from the corner of his eye that Speedy had turned around. Aqualad was pointing somewhere, so he followed it. He saw Robin and Starfire staring at Raven and Jordan, who were in a weird situation. Jordan kept snapping at his date's face while Raven stood still and expressionless.

"Hey, uh, Rachael?" Jordan said. He looked around with his eyes before continuing. "You're kinda embarrassing me right now." He chuckled nervously.

That's when Raven suddenly fell on her knees and covered her head with her hands, screaming in agony. Everyone except the Titans gasped and backed away. Karen, who had just gone out of the bathroom, pushed through the crowd and saw the scene before her. Eyes widening she shouted "Rachael!" and ran towards her. As if snapping them from their trance, the other Titans scrambled to Rachael.

By then Raven had already stopped screaming and started to stand, her head remaining low. Slowly, she stood up, her hair shadowing her face and avoiding any eye contact. It was Starfire who finally spoke.

"Rachael, are you a-alright?" she asked quietly, scared her friend might be in a bad mood.

Underneath the shadows, Raven smirked. "Better than okay, Starfire."

Starfire gasped; at first it was because Raven had called her by her real name, but then it was because she noticed (though you could hardly tell what with all the lighting) that her skin tone had paled slightly into a more gray-ish tone.

Raven looked up, her eyes glowing white and a big grin (for Raven) spread out on her face. "My powers are back!"

Everybody in the whole room gasped, even the adult chaperons that were standing awkwardly by.

"But how?" Robin asked.

Raven's eyes stopped glowing, finally capping her full powers that threatened to leak out.

In an even tone, she answered, "Beast Boy." While the others stood in a baffled daze, Raven turned around to Jordan. "And you," she said, pointing a finger at the boy. "You're the gang leader that mocked us the other day."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Jordan stammered while backing away.

Raven continued to glare coldly and walked to the gang leader. "No? But surely you remember mocking a group of innocent superheroes some weeks ago. If you don't, maybe you'll remember what they look like? I'm _Demon_."

Jordan had started to sweat and breathe heavily. When he finally reached the wall and couldn't go any farther, he watched as his date stomped towards him. Quickly regaining his posture, Jordan snapped a finger.

Out from the shadows on both sides came five other teenagers. It was the other five gang members. The two girls grabbed Raven's arms and hands; two boys grabbed Raven's legs while the third wrapped an arm around her neck. Raven shook her head slowly.

"You don't know what I'm capable of. You're dealing with a Titan." With that, she blasted all five of her captors to the walls on both sides. With lightning speed that would have made Kid Flash almost jealous, Raven grabbed the front of Jordan's shirt. By this time, Robin and the others had finally awakened from their shock. **(That sounds so weird.)**

"Starfire, get everyone out of here," he ordered. Since Raven had her powers back, there was no reason to call them by their aliases anymore. "Speedy, Aqualad, get those three bullies on the right. Drag them out of the way. 'Bee, you and I will get the other two. Cyborg, I think you want a word with your 'friend' over there?" Robin remembered how on the first time they all met Jordan, Cyborg knew him pretty well. His big friend nodded and stalked to where Raven and Jordan were.

"What do _we_ do?" Kid Flash asked. Robin turned around only to see that behind them were screaming teenagers and an ignored Starfire.

"Um, why don't you help Star with the pandemonium?"

Meanwhile, Raven's eyes were glowing white with anger. "This is all you and your stupid gang's fault! If you just left us alone that day Beast Boy wouldn't have run off and made that stupid wish! We had to spent how many weeks trapped in a weak, defenseless body like yours! To a person with powers, it's humiliating! It's like stripping a large, important chunk of soul out of our bodies - !"

"Calm down, Raven," Cyborg said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Look at you - you're yammering. Dude doesn't even know what you're talking about."

Jordan chuckled. "Actually, I do."

The two Titans stared at their peer. That made Jordan laugh even more. "Fools, you don't know what I'm capable of!" he screamed. There was a blinding white light and then an explosion that sent both Titans spiraling across the room. When they looked again, the wall where they just were was now in crumbles. All the Titans raced toward the hole. It led to the outside, where the football stadium was.

Outside, Jordan was glowing and floating high in the air, laughing maniacally. In a thundering voice, he boomed, "You're dealing with a genie!"

* * *

**Yeah, you may have figured it out, or you may have not.  
If you're confused, don't worry.  
Everything will soon be explained.  
Yes, the Titans will get their powers back, and yes, Beast Boy will come.  
It just wasn't in this chapter ^^'  
Please review!**


	18. A Grand Entrance

**Whoo!  
It's already the end of summer!  
I hope you guys had fun over the long vacation.  
Long for some, maybe short for others.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

A Grand Entrance

"Found it!" Beast Boy cried when he found what he was looking for. "Robin's keys!"

He ran over to the R-Cycle and inserted the keys. It roared to life.

After Beast Boy got out of the mirror, he thought about transportation. The T-Car was out of the question; so was changing into a bird; this is why he needed a moped! Maybe after this experience Robin will finally let him get one! Then he thought about Robin. How did he get around? Of course, the R-Cycle! Robin would kill him if he found out that he used his precious motorcycle, but he hoped he'll understand.

The garage opened to the underwater tunnel and the boy readied himself, putting on Robin's helmet. As soon as there was enough space for him and the bike, Garfield gunned the engine, which wasn't his best idea. He surged forward, nearly falling off backwards. When he finally got a good grip, he leveled himself. The tunnel was long and he thought it would take forever to get there, but at last he saw the lights of the city against the dark background of the sky. **(Thanks goes to Kitsune-Henna for informing me of an underwater tunnel of which the Titans' vehicles go through.)**

With a little boost, the R-Cycle zoomed past. Garfield steered it towards a road that led to Murakami High. As he drove, he heard a woman cry out, "Hi, Robin!" Ignoring it, he wondered why he couldn't see anything in front of him. Then he remembered that he forgot to turn on the headlight. He pressed a random button, but it wasn't for the headlight.

Suddenly, the R-Cycle rocketed. Good thing there was nothing on the road. It was also good that Robin's helmet had a glass cover because if it didn't, he was pretty sure his eyes would be dry and withered from the wind, and his mouth would be stretched back to his ears.

Garfield pressed the button again and the motorcycle slowed back down to its original speed. He was about to try another button when he saw dirty smoke coming from the direction of the school.

It was just straight ahead.

Without bothering to turn on the headlight anymore, he pressed the rocket button again.

* * *

Who knew the genie would have the forces of nature up his sleeves?

Raven tried her best to send back the column of fire shooting from Jordan's hands. The only time she remembered fighting a strong fire like this was her battle with Malchior the dragon.

Her dress was ripped on one side because her current stance needed her legs spread far apart for balance and steadiness. Beads of sweat ran down her face and dripped off her chin.

The other Titans watched in horror as Jordan and Raven battled. Victor looked around and found a football. _Perfect! _**(Why a football was there, I don't know.)**

He grabbed the ball and then twisted his body and arm back. He hoped that even without his robotic arm, he would still be able to throw far. The other Titans watched his performance.

After he aimed it, Victor threw the ball as hard as he could.

Jordan, too busy concentrating on the enemy in front of him, didn't see the spiraling weapon heading towards him.

A sharp pain erupted at Jordan's temple. His eyes widened and he lost focus, causing his flames to weaken.

That was enough for Raven to give one last effort in her power to engulf the fire and Jordan. The energy wrapped around the weakened genie, making him fall hard to the ground.

Aqualad ran to Raven and caught her before she collapsed. The other Titans ran over to the genie, who was tightly tied in Raven's dark energy.

**B-R-E-A-K**

"Alright, Jordan. Who are you?" Robin asked.

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "You know, that kind of sounds stupid."

Kid Flash suppressed a giggle.

Dick leaned closer to him. "I mean, who are you really? You're a genie."

The teen rolled his eyes. "You just answered your own question."

This time Kid Flash almost burst, so he coughed instead. Jinx - who recognized the cough - thumped him on the head.

Dick, exasperated, walked away to let himself cool. Victor and Roy took his place.

"Look," Cyborg said, "we know you're a genie, and we know you're not really Jordan."

"What Mr. Interrogator over there was trying to ask you was what's your real name?" Roy said.

Not-Jordan looked down at the energy that kept him. "If you let me out from this I'll _show_ you who I really am. Though, I think Raven over there knows already since she saw me with Beast Boy."

Raven and Robin's eyes widened.

At the same time Robin was thinking _What's Beast Boy got to do with this?_ Raven was thinking about the puff of smoke she saw when she tried to look for Beast Boy.

She was about to whisper the name when something crashed through the school fence and cartwheeled into the football field.

There was smoke and dust everywhere that everyone coughed. Once it cleared, though, they saw the scene before them.

Lying on the ground near a beyond-repair red motorcycle was Garfield. On his head was a half-broken helmet.

He groaned painfully.

"BB!" Cyborg cried and ran over to his friend to help him.

If Raven wasn't so exhausted and if she still let her emotions escape, she was 90% sure she would be helping him, too.

"Yo, B, you okay, man? What happened?" Vic patted Garfield's cheek to wake him up. He did.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Murakami High's football field.

Robin, who had now realized who's motorcycle Garfield was using, ran to it.

"That's my bike!" he said in disbelief. "What were you doing with it?"

Jordan rolled his eyes again. _Why does he keep asking obvious questions?_

"Had to . . . get here . . . warn . . . about Jordan," Beast Boy gasped. Because he had a normal body, the wind was knocked completely out of him. It was hard to breathe let alone speak.

Dick studied his smoking rocket boosters and shook his head. He would have to replace them.

"Okay, take it easy," Cyborg soothed. "We know about Jordan. He's a genie."

If Beast Boy had any air in his lungs, he would have shouted, "What?" But instead it came out a squeak.

"Yeah, we know all about it. You did a great effort trying to warn us, though."

Raven knew that Beast Boy knew nothing about Jordan being a genie, but she wasn't surprised when he replied, "Um, of course. Yeah . . . I was . . . warning you 'bout . . . genie."

Jinx, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were assigned to watch not-Jordan while Robin, Cyborg and Speedy moved the bike. Starfire, Bumblebee, and a now recovered Raven tended to the blond Garfield.

"Here, let me fix you up a bit," Raven said, and then motioned for Star and Bee to help Beast Boy sit up.

Once he was in sitting position, Raven's hand glowed white and she slowly guided them over his wounds.

From behind, Kid Flash whistled, clearly amused. He was studying the damage of the fence and the field.

"Well, Beast Boy, at least you made a grand entrance!" he joked, which earned him another - harder - thump on the head.

* * *

**That was a bad ending.  
I was hoping to get their powers back in this chapter . . .  
But Beast Boy was hurt.  
And, yes, I need Beast Boy - unharmed - in order to get their powers.  
Sorry! ^^'  
Please Review!**


	19. A Freed Genie

**Yay, I've finally updated!  
I was supposed to update last week but I forgot.  
And I was planning to update Friday, but then I had to go somewhere and didn't get back 'til 9pm.  
Saturday I was resting.  
So yeah, here's your update-tion!****  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs not to me, but to the people who first informed us of their existence...**

* * *

A Freed Genie

It turned out that it took half an hour for Garfield to recover - even with Raven's help. A normal body just wasn't used to the damage a superhero gets everyday. Or a hero who's just trained in the art of karate and has an extensive knowledge for weapons. Not to mention a strong, fit, body.

For the first eighteen minutes, Kori kept murmuring, "Oh, Friend Beast Boy, please awaken." Garfield's unconscious head rested on her lap, which kind of annoyed Raven - partly because of that, and partly because she knew_ why_ she was annoyed.

Dick, Victor, and Roy checked the damage on the bike, which they already knew were A LOT but they needed to pass the time.

A bored Wally played Tic-Tac-Toe on the dirt with the genie, much to Lucky's irritation. Garth watched the game with mild curiosity. He was watching not-Jordan carefully and wondering why he hadn't tried to escape yet.

Karen, meanwhile, paced in front of all of them. Sometimes she looked at the hole in the school wondering how they will ever fix that, and sometimes she looked at Garfield to see if he's waken up yet. Sometimes, she even wondered how the young twin heroes were back at the tower.

For the last twelve minutes, it was chaos.

"I can't take this anymore!" Karen cried. She wasn't the type to wait patiently for something to happen. "Raven, can't you heal him up some more?"

The sorceress shook her head. "Healing someone takes a lot out of me. I'm already trying to maintain my energy around him - " she jerked her head towards Jordan " - and that's slowly draining my powers."

The African American grunted.

Jordan spoke up. "If you let me go, I'll gladly fix him up. Beats not doing anything."

Lucky squatted next to their prisoner. "Look, I've been a villain once - "

Jordan cocked an eyebrow. "A lovely girl like you - a villain? You're kidding!" He smiled his charming smile, and Lucky blushed.

"Hey, pal, she's taken!" Wally growled. "And it's your turn." Jordan drew an "X" with his mind on the bottom right slot. And then he drew a diagonal line from the top left to his recent mark.

"I win again." Not-Jordan grinned.

Lucky cleared her throat. "As I was saying, I've been the Titans' enemy before. They're smart. They won't let you go unless they're done with you, or prove that you won't be a threat."

"So you've been captured before?" the prisoner asked.

"I was talking about you; me and my team were never captured. Just defeated." She mumbled the last sentence, though Jordan still heard it.

"We all have our bad days."

"Yeah. You need to be really clever if you're going to escape from this."

"Really? Care to make a suggestion?"

"Well it seems like you can move stuff with your mind. Maybe something like - " Lucky stopped herself immediately. What was she doing? For a moment, she thought she was just having some friendly conversation with the enemy. Next thing she knew she was making suggestions on how to escape! What was wrong with her?

"C'mon, help a villain out. You must know how it feels to be in this situation?" Jordan said, noticing the hesitation. She was right; the Titans were smart, even if she was just an honorary Titan. Their minds weren't as easy to fool as those morons who easily fell into his trap of becoming his posse.

"I . . . you . . . you could throw a rock - "

"Jinx, what are you doing?" After Wally lost yet another game, he went into "Sulking Mode." He wasn't used to losing, so he tuned out all sounds around him and thought about another game he was sure he can beat Jordan in. When he finally regained his hearing, he heard talk about escaping. What's worse it was Jinx who was talking!

Meanwhile, when Garth thought it was safe enough to look away for a moment, he looked towards his injured friend. He thought about all the times he and Beast Boy bickered, but at the same time having fun. He smiled at the memory of when they were competing to see who could swim the fastest. Or who could navigate through water. Or who could communicate with the underwater creatures better. And then he suddenly heard Wally's cry. He turned back around.

"What are you doing?" Wally repeated.

Jinx was looking at him with embarrassed eyes. "I . . . don't know. My mind was fuzzy."

Wally frowned, and then looked at their villain. "You brainwashed her, didn't you?" he asked accusingly.

"What? I was sitting here the whole time!" Jordan said innocently.

Angry, Kid Flash stood up. "Don't lie! Jinx would never betray the Titans!"

"What makes you so sure?" Jordan grinned. "She was once bad, too, you know."

Wally turned red with rage. "Why you - " In a flash he aimed a punch, only to be blocked by a black barrier. Recognizing that signature power, he looked towards the sorceress.

"Something's going on," she said stoically.

Jinx stood up and grabbed Wally's wrist, the one that was raised. He looked at the hand and then to the owner. "Jinx?" he murmured.

"Oh my gosh, you've been brainwashed, too," she whispered back.

Suddenly, his face was back to raging mad. He yanked his wrist away from his girlfriend and then ran to Raven. "Why did you stop me?" he shouted. He was ready to take another punch.

Raven stood up as Wally charged towards her. He swung a fist, but she blocked it. That made her opponent even angrier. "Stop! What are you doing?" Raven cried.

Karen, Garth, Jinx, Dick, Victor, and Roy ran towards the fight to help their dark teammate. "Snap out of it, Wally!" Jinx cried, trying desperately to grab her boyfriend's fists. Seeing his own teammates turning against him got him angrier than ever before. Why weren't they helping him? She was the one who started it! With a shout of rage Wally took one more swing with all his might.

It made contact with Raven's shield.

The shield shattered, and Raven collapsed. Defending herself while at the same time concentrating on her powers over Jordan was too much. The black energy around the genie also disappeared.

Wally slumped to the ground but Jinx caught him. "I'm . . . so sorry," he whispered.

Jordan calmly stood up. He brushed himself off and then said to the Titans, "Thank you for freeing me. Flash, you were amazing." He sent a smile and a wink in their direction.

Vic and Dick helped Raven up, who was panting and sweating.

The high school student walked towards the unconscious Garfield. Everyone's eyes widened in fear. "I think I'll take this one," not-Jordan said. "After all, he is my master. It is against the rules to kill your master without first granting him/her their three wishes."

They've been through so much and this is how it will end? Garfield would be taken away from them right before their eyes. They were all too weak to go against a genie, especially one that can summon up an earthquake at a flick of the wrist.

Since the blond boy was small, the genie had no problem of picking him up bridal style. "Hmm, what should I do with you?" And then he looked to the group of regular teenagers across the field. He scanned every single face. "And how shall I dispose all of you?"

Raven couldn't take it. Even though her powers would go berserk if she went any further she let tears flow down her cheeks. This wasn't right. The good guys always win, right? No matter how hopeless the situation looked. Robin once told her that she was the most hopeful person he's ever met. She found that whenever she hoped, things would always be better after. She had to do something - and she had to do it now.

Raven gathered air in her lungs, and then with all the power she could muster, she shouted, "BEAST BOY, YOU IDIOT, WAKE UP!" Everyone was shocked as they all looked at her. "WAKE UP, YOU LAZY DOLT! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING? YOU'VE GOT TO WAKE UP!" Raven cried some more this time not caring if her powers went haywire. "Please," she said in a softer voice. Her throat hurt from the scream.

Everyone was silent as they watched the scene before them unfold.

**-B-R-E-A-K-**

He heard a distant voice. It was very familiar but at first he didn't recognize it. He knew it was a girl's voice.

_BEAST BOY, YOU IDIOT, WAKE UP!_ she was shouting.

Who shouts something like that?

_WAKE UP, YOU LAZY DOLT! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING?_

What's that girl talking about? Who is she talking to anyway? Was she talking to him? Why would she be talking to him?

_YOU'VE GOT TO WAKE UP!_

If she were talking to him, why would she tell him that? Was he sleeping? Is that why she's telling him to wake up? He's not sleeping is he? How come he can still think, then? The next word was barely audible, but it sent him a chill.

_Please._

He recognized the voice now.

**-B-R-E-A-K-**

Garfield slowly opened his eyes. They were unfocused, so he focused them. The world was upside down. Either that, or the sky fell and it was now the ground.

He lifted his head slowly, taking note of a headache threatening to take over. At first he saw a building with a huge, crumbling wall on the side. Next, he looked to the right where a bunch of teenagers stood gaping at him. And then he looked to his left at a white shirt underneath a black coat. He looked up and saw a boy frowning at him.

He was familiar in a bad way. That hair, those eyes, and those teeth! He didn't know why he did the next thing, but instincts were weird that way.

He lifted his right fist and slammed it hard onto the boy's jaw. Up close, he thought he heard the satisfying crack.

The shockingly fast blow surprised Jordan. He let go of Garfield and the blond crashed down. Now both were in pain.

Roy and Garth ran to help Garfield up. As soon as he was standing they dragged him back to the team where they welcomed him with open arms.

Meanwhile, Jordan was examining his jaw with his hand. It had dislocated slightly and his lower teeth were about to fall over. Metallic blood was all he could taste at the moment. Even if that boy was small and powerless, he packed quite a punch.

The Titans were congratulating Garfield - the guys patted his back while Karen and Starfire hugged him. Jinx patted his shoulder while Wally ruffled his hair.

"Oh, Friend Beast Boy, that was most spectacular!" Kori cheered.

"Thanks, Star. But I'd really like to thank Raven." Garfield looked at Raven as he said this. She was still using Dick and Victor as a crutch. "Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem," she muttered. Honestly, she didn't think her plan would work, even if she hoped with all her might. She was a little embarrassed at her actions, because usually she'd be the last person to be the most concerned about him.

After he watched her for a while, Garfield looked around him. His friends were still congratulating him. Garth and Roy were reenacting it playfully, Roy being Beast Boy.

He then frowned. They were all still in their Spring Dance clothes but were now dirtied. He looked down and saw his own grimy clothes. He remembered crashing through the fence and his chest burn with pain after he landed. How is it that he can breathe? How can he be standing?

Raven must have healed him, he concluded. There's no other explanation if he doesn't at least have a stick strapped to his ankle. He made a mental note to thank her later. However, right now, he had other businesses.

Garfield walked through the crowd of teammates. He approached not-Jordan confidently. He remembered that Cyborg told him he was a genie. If that was true, then the only genie he could be is his genie.

In a dramatic way, he pointed at his opponent. "Jordan! You're Rokum, aren't you?"

The genie didn't reply. Instead, he just wiped some more blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

Garfield thought for a moment. "No, you're not Rokum either. You're Morku! You're that evil wizard!"

Now Jordan laughed. "Bravo! The stupid one figured it out."

"Hey!"

"Yes, I am Morku, 'that evil wizard' as you say."

Garfield gulped. "D-did you finish that immortality spell?"

Morku frowned. "Sadly, no. But I did find a spell on how to shape shift. By the way, I don't know how you people stand this kind of body!" With that, Jordan started to turn into a play-doh. His head, neck, arms, hands, legs, and feet sank into his body. New, stronger, and older body parts replaced them. Jordan was now a muscular man. His hair was black and he had squinted eyes. A long mustache curled on the sides. His skin was almost brown.

He was the muscular version of Rokum.

"Ah," he sighed. His voice was deep and it rumbled. "Much better." He looked at Garfield again. "In addition to my shape-shifting spell, I also figured out how to prolong my life, which is why I am here now."

Garfield gulped again, but he had to be brave. He stood straighter, not proudly, but straighter. "If you're my genie then it means I still have one more wish!"

"First of all, boy, why are you shouting? We're only about ten feet apart."

Garfield slouched in embarrassment.

"Second: yes, you still have one more wish. A group of wizards were finally able to catch me and they demoted my status. I was turned into a genie since I was able to grant wishes to others. After your final wish, I am able to do whatever I want. So go ahead."

"Don't you already do that? Do whatever, I mean?"

Morku smiled. "This is only my reduced state."

The Titans paled. If he was only in a reduced state, then that battle was only less than half his true power. That was a bad sign.

Nevertheless, the blond Titan had made up his mind. He would make his last wish, but it would have to be right. Exactly right. He closed his eyes and thought hard. On his first wish, he wished his teammates to be normal. That was bad, since that meant all the Titans were normal now. The second he wished Raven to be more open with her feelings. That was bad, too, since then her mind was in chaos. What did they have in common? They were both bad. Besides that, he couldn't think of anything. He thought about _why_he wished them. The first was because he was upset about the gang mocking them and their powers (that was Morku's plan all along, he realized). The second was just a thought.

Okay, so he's got the _what_ and the _why_ down. There's no need for a where. _Who_ did he make these wishes for? First was for his teammates and second was for Raven. So his third wish should be about his teammates. _When_ did he wish for them? That was pointless. But then he thought of when they were _granted._The day after it was wished. They all turned normal after he went to that carnival, and Raven became more emotional after his second encounter with Rokum.

That was it. He knew what to wish for.

"Morku!" Garfield pointed at him again.

"There's no need to shout!"

Ignoring the advice, Beast Boy said, "I wish for my teammates and I to have our powers back _right now_!"

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter!  
I started about three or four weeks ago but never finished!  
I'm so glad it's done!  
Whenever I open the document something comes up!  
Anyways, please review!**


	20. Powers

**Sorry for the long wait, you guys!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans T_T**

* * *

Powers

The first thing that came to Raven's mind when Jordan transformed was _Oh Azar, I was dancing with a 2000-year-old man._

She watched from the background as Garfield confronted this now, new, ripped genie. If the situation wasn't so dire, she would have laughed: Garfield was so tiny and skinny compared to Morku. A pipsqueak nerd facing the captain of jocks.

Now she observed him carefully. He had closed his eyes and his index and middle fingers were pushed against his temples. He's thinking, Raven realized. He's thinking about the situation, and concentrating on an answer. She smirked. His attempt was almost...admirable.

Garfield opened his eyes, his blue eyes shining. He pointed (dramatically) at Morku and shouted, "I wish for my teammates and I to have our powers back _right now_!"

Nothing.

The pipsqueak nerd and the captain of jocks stood there, the former looking ridiculous.

They waited for a few more minutes until finally, Garfield said, "Um, isn't something supposed to happen now?"

As soon as the last word came out, the ground shook.

"Yes, it's happening right now," Morku rumbled. There was a huge grin as he lifted his left hand and snapped. Immediately, the Titans were covered by an aura, which were their signature colors. One by one, they were lifted into the sky. When Dick and Victor floated, they dropped Raven. The latter was going to complain when she, too, was surrounded by a blue aura and lifted.

Garfield, in green aura, was the first to glow. He watched himself get brighter, but it didn't blind him. He saw his grimy clothes change to his black-and-purple outfit. His big shoes were back on and gray gloves covered his now green hand. His whole head was being taken over by the color green. He was once again, Beast Boy.

Robin was next, and he had a red aura. His spring dance outfit that he had carefully put on just earlier that day was replaced by his red-and-green outfit. Green gloves appeared on his arms while his shoes were being tied. He could feel his cape fluttering, and when he looked down, he saw his yellow belt, which was getting heavier due to it filling with weapons. He could feel his muscles growing stronger and his eyesight sharpen, as well as his knowledge in his combat moves. The final touches were his hair gelled to his perfect spikes, and finally the irremovable mask.

Starfire's orange aura brightened as she changed. First, her whole skin turned orange while her dress shortened and turned purple. There were her purple top, skirt, boots, gloves, and gray arm band. Her eyes turned green and her muscles grew stronger to fit her alien strength. She could feel her powers coursing through her. She almost squealed in delight!

Cyborg had a white aura that brightened as his transformations took place. He could feel his heart, and all other organs, disappear and replaced with disks and circuits. A fourth of his face got covered in metal and he lost his left eye's sight. It was suddenly back on, but he could see data of all the things he was looking at before it went back to normal. His hands and legs were machine parts again. Cyborg smiled sadly; it was good to be back, but he would miss being human.

All the other Titans changed, too. Jinx in pink aura, Flash in red, Bumblebee in yellow, Aqualad in light blue, and Speedy in gold. All their auras glowed, and all of them changed. Raven didn't have a major transformation. Her clothes simply changed from her evening dress to her original cloak.

**M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E**

Más and Menos were soundly asleep when all of a sudden, they were lifted from their beds. Of course, they didn't know this, so they soundly slept as they were surrounded by white and changed into their uniforms. Then the white light vanished.

Both boys fell to the floor.

"_¡Ay!_" they shouted. Menos sat up and looked toward his brother.

"_Más, ¿estás bien? _(Are you okay?)" he asked.

"S_í_" Más answered dazedly, eyes dizzy.

**B-A-C-K-T-O-T-I-T-A-N-S**

They all dropped to the ground as soon when their conversion finished. It was sudden and unexpected, so everyone fell on their butts, and everyone was groaning.

"Well," Kid Flash said, rubbing his bottom. "If I knew I was going to be dropped I would have made a better landing."

"Dude, that totally hurt!" Beast Boy complained.

Quickly brushing his butt for any dirt, Robin looked at Beast Boy. He smiled. "B-"

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire suddenly zoomed past Robin to hug the changeling. Poor Grass Stain had the air in his lungs squeezed out of him. "You have brought bak my powers! I am most joyous and pleased with your actions!"

"Thanks...Star...but you're kinda-" Beast Boy wheezed. However, Starfire didn't seem to notice. After taking a good look at themselves, the other Titans also gathered around Beast Boy and once more congratulated him.

All except one.

Of course, Raven was standing off to the side, letting the happiness of her teammates stand for her thank you to their savior. Right now, she was just glad she was finally able to cover up her face again.

Unfortunately, Beast Boy noticed. "Hey, Rae, aren't you gonna join in?"

It seemed all of the Teen Titans present were about to do a group hug. They all had radiating smiles and gleaming eyes. They were truly thankful to the green boy who used to be the idiot.

Raven's lips curved up ever so slightly. _What the hey,_ she thought, before joining in.

**B-R-E-A-K**

Morku was quietly standing at the exact same spot where he stood. He watched as his enemies changed back into their hero forms, and smirked when they all fell. He let them cheer and whoop, cry and shout. This happiness might be their last happiness, so why not let them have one more bit of fun. He wasn't _that_ villainous.

They were all hugging his master, but the dark one seemed reluctant. Out of all of them, that one seemed the least joyous.

They talked some more and for a second, Morku thought they had completely forgot about him and their situation. When at last the wish was performed, all his powers came rushing back. His stomach rumbled at having so much energy again; he liked the feeling, and he couldn't wait to use them. He grew impatient at their chattering. What on earth were they doing?

"Blah blah blah?"

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah."

"Blah blah!"

"THAT WILL NOT WORK!"

Morku smirked at the pink one's comment. He knew what they were doing now: discussing plans.

**B-R-E-A-K**

"Why won't it?" Kid Flash asked.

"He's a genie!" Jinx said.

"So what? Everyone's gotta have some kind of weak-point," Flash argued. "Even me, though it doesn't look like it." As if to prove his point, Kid Flash struck a pose.

Jinx rolled her eyes. How in the world did she fall in love with this guy?

"Can't we just fight that dude? He doesn't look that tough," Cyborg said, cracking his robotic hands.

"Are you kidding me?" Bumblebee asked in disbelief. "Look at that guy's arm! They're the size of elephants!"

"Hey, I know what the size of elephants are and his muscles are not that big!" Beast Boy was offended at Bee's comment.

"It's just a metaphor!"

"Maybe if you guys distract him, I'll shoot him," Speedy said.

"You'll be the only one?" Aqualad raised an eyebrow.

"We're not all just pawns, you know," Robin added.

"I, too, want to play a part in the defeat of this genie," Starfire agreed.

"I was just saying!"

And the Titans continued bickering.

This was just like when the five of them first met. Arguing. Raven couldn't take it.

"QUIET!"

The Titans looked at her.

Before, when they just first met, she felt shy around them. Quieting was not a good first impression. But first impressions were over a long time ago.

"We won't be able to defeat Morku like this if we just keep bickering. We need to be a team," Raven said.

Her teammates took another long look at her.

Robin cleared his throat. "Raven's right. We need to unite. I think we should-"

Before Robin could finish, two white zipping figures entered the school football yard.

"_Más y Menos está aquí_!" (Plus and Minus, or More and Less, are here!)

"Más! Menos!" Bee cried, and she hugged the young tweens. "You made it here!"

"Hey little dudes." Speedy rubbed their heads.

"Look, I'm glad they're back and all, but can we please get back to planning?" Robin asked, annoyed.

"Please, continue," Starfire answered for them all.

**T-I-T-A-N-S-P-L-A-N-N-I-N-G**

"Everyone know what they're doing?" Robin looked at each one of them.

The Titans confirmed by nodding.

"Good." The Teen Titans now turned toward their enemy.

"Finally!" Morku boomed. "I was about to just zap all of you."

"Remember the plan and stick with it. Don't let anything else distract you," Robin muttered. He hoped everyone heard him.

His worries disappeared when they all said, "Yes."

"Shall we start this _battle_?" Morku said "battle" as if it was so amusing. "I've been dying to use my renewed powers."

Nobody said a word.

"What's the matter?"

Nobody moved.

Morku stared at them. He counted them, just to make sure no one was going to sneak up on him. They were all there.

He smirked and shook his head. "Letting me have the first move, huh? Okay. First, no battle is a battle without...rain!"

When he said the last word, he lifted a humongous arm to the sky and just like that thunder-filled clouds gathered, ready to strike their lightning. Huge droplets started pouring over the football yard, soaking the grass, soil, and anyone who was on the field.

"Dude, that is so cheesy," Beast Boy commented, though he didn't let Morku hear it. "Why does every fight have to have rain?"

Other than that, they were all quiet.

Morku was getting annoyed. Maybe he _should _just blast them.

Anger simmering, he lifted his left, beefy arm at them and his hand glowed red.

* * *

**Wow what an ending!  
I really wanted to put their fight in this chapter but I made too many other things happen.  
Oh well, maybe next chapter!  
Please review!**


	21. Teen Titans vs Morku

**I've never really been good with fight scenes...I don't like really looong fight scenes.  
****I just make people fight with no tricks up their sleeves, making them look weak.  
****So don't be surprised if Morku's been defeated already.  
Disclaimer: If I did own Teen Titans, there would be WAY more seasons than just 5!**

* * *

Teen Titans vs. Morku

On instinct, Raven appeared from the ground right in front of everyone and quickly casted a huge wall of black power.

Morku's red charge that blasted from his fingers just when Raven appeared hit the defense instead of its real target.

Calmly, but secretly impressed, the genie lowered his arm. That blast was half of his power (which was pretty strong) but the barrier was able to hold. Not even a crack or dent was seen anywhere.

On the other side, Raven's eyes stopped glowing as she dismissed the wall, rain dripping from her chin. She looked to her right, which was meant as a side glance to Robin, but since her hood was up you couldn't really tell. Nevertheless with the Titans working with each other for such a long time, that gesture was as plain as English.

Robin nodded, which Raven sensed, and shouted, "That's the signal. TITANS, GO!"

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Bumblebee, Speedy, and Más and Menos all charged at the genie. Raven, Aqualad, and Jinx stayed behind. Kid Flash and Beast Boy, who turned into a cheetah, sped off through the hole Garfield had created in the fence earlier and disappeared down the street.

Morku grinned. "I see there are cowards. I'm very disappointed." He turned his attention back at the charging teens . . . and narrowly dodged a flying disk that was headed for his face. He wasn't able to completely dodge it, though, and when he turned back around, Robin placed a successful smirk on his face.

On the bridge of his nose was a long scar cut by the spinning weapon.

Now angered, the powerful being shot lightning from his fingertips to the masked boy. Eyes widened, Robin tumbled out of its way. Behind him was a small spot of burnt grass.

"Robin, are you all right?" Starfire cried, worried.

"Yeah! Stick to the plan!"

After one more worried look, Starfirefaced the enemy. Her eyes glowed green as her fists formed starbolts. Flying through the air, she shot her bolts at the genie. Morku swatted each one away. Starfire flew higher and higher, spinning around him, and dodging anything he threw at her. Meanwhile, while the man was distracted, Bumblebee shrank to bee-size, Speedy prepared an arrow, and Cyborg charged his cannon. Más and Menos ran around until it was their turn in the plan.

Speedy let go of his arrow; it hit Morku's beefy arm and froze it including part of the shoulder. Morku, with angry eyes, broke the ice and turned to Speedy. He stretched an arm towards him and Speedy froze in ice, too.

Morku smirked triumphantly, but then he felt an incredible pain in his back. "Aaargh!" he cried. The genie looked over his shoulder.

Cyborg, grinning, stood behind him with his smoking arm cannon. "Booyah."

Morku roared. The ground shook under Cyborg's feet and suddenly he sank into the ground. "Whoa! What the?"

The man was about to sneer when he felt a sting on the back of his neck. His hand automatically went to the nape but nothing was there. He felt it again this time on his arm. He slapped it, but he didn't feel any bug being squished. He growled when this time the sting was on his chest. Bumblebee nearly got slammed that time but she was able to dodge his beefy hand. She flew elsewhere trying to sting him everywhere at once as fast as possible.

Más and Menos saw Morku slapping himself all over his body. Now was their chance. "_¡Más y Menos, sí podemos!_" With that, they sped towards the genie. They leaped into the air and, with careful aim, they slammed their tiny but powerful feet smack-dab right on the center of the man's chest.

Morku tumbled backwards. This was the first that the giant genie actually moved from his spot. The Titans who were on the ground were surprised to feel vibrations when he stomped his huge feet down.

In the back, Raven, Jinx, and Aqualad watched the fight. Everything was going according to plan. With the Titans all working together, they could do anything - even defeat a giant, powerful, genie.

"Okay, get ready," Raven said to Jinx.

"I know I should be getting ready. You don't have to say that," Jinx replied.

Raven was quiet for a while before she said, "To keep the record straight, I'm only working with you because I have to. It's not like I actually like working with you."

Jinx smiled but she wasn't looking at Raven; she was watching Morku tumble backwards after being kicked. "I'm glad we have mutual feelings."

Morku took another couple of steps backwards and was about to regain balance when all of a sudden the ground behind him glowed pink and sank. The dirt under Morku's heel disappeared and he found himself once again falling backwards. He landed with a resounding _thud_ on the mud.

Meanwhile Robin was using one of his weapons to chip the ice off Speedy. Starfire and Bumblebee helped lift Cyborg out of the ground he sank in.

Jinx was grinning with pleasure for bringing a powerful man down. "You're turn."

Aqualad nodded. "You know, I'm really glad this Morku guy made it rain. I don't have to use sewage water."

Water droplets circled around Aqualad until it formed a vortex. The swirling water lifted him high into the sky. Aqualad gathered some more rain into his hands. He lifted them over his head, aiming at the muscular being down below.

Morku was shaking his head when he heard . . . water splashing? He looked to where the sound came from. Right above the long-haired boy's head was a giant ball of water.

How pathetic was he? Did he really think a ball of water would defeat him? He pretended to stay on the ground while waiting for the right moment to dodge and strike.

He watched very carefully.

_Perfect_. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Above the genie a giant black rock appeared. Raven got it from the debris over at the broken gym. Morku's eyes widened when he saw it in the corner of his eye. Darn it, he was too focused on the boy!

Before he could react, though, the rock fell with a mighty force.

**S-U-S-P-E-N-S-E**

When the dust from the impact was starting to clear, every Titan held their breath.

The rock was still where it was and their hopes increased.

"Heh, almost got me there." Their hopes came crashing down.

The rock shivered and then turned red. Robin's eyes widened. "EVERYBODY DUCK!" he shouted.

The teens did exactly as they were told, except Aqualad and Raven. Aqualad, who was still on his water vortex, rose higher. Raven instinctively created a shield in front of her.

The red rock shivered some more, and then, with a loud crack, it exploded.

Hot rocks flew everywhere. It landed wherever gravity made it land. It would have scorched the grass but it was still raining.

One of the still-not-cooled-off rocks bounced off Bee's upper arm. "Ow! That hurts!" she cried as she rubbed her arm. "Those are some pretty nasty rocks."

After that outburst the Titans who were on the ground looked up. Aqualad descended but didn't get off his column of water. Raven's energy shield disappeared.

Morku stood standing proudly where he had once fallen.

Raven helped Jinx up. "It didn't work," she whispered in the pink-haired girl's ear.

"Then it's my turn again," she whispered back. When Raven let go of Jinx's hand, Jinx's eyes glowed pink**. (Have you noticed the girls' eyes glow when they're about to do something?)**

Jinx crossed her arms into an X form in front of her. Morku watched her, but this time he paid attention to every Titan. No one seemed to be making a move.

With a shout, Jinx uncrossed her arms with powerful speed that sent two pink waves, in the shape of an X, hurtling towards Morku.

_How weak_, Morku thought before he lifted a hand. The waves connected with his palm and they disappeared.

Jinx gasped. How did he do that? Now angry, she charged at the genie. "Jinx, wait!" Raven called after her.

Speedy stood up from the ground and grabbed the running girl, grabbing her so her arms were pinned down her sides. "What do you think you're doing? You have to stick to the plan!"

Jinx didn't struggle. She knew he was right.

Above, watching the commotion, Aqualad had formed another ball of water. This time, he shot it without Morku looking.

The genie looked up when he sensed something and there was another projectile coming at him. He suppressed a yawn as he lifted an arm again and the water ball turned back into droplets.

"When are you going to fight?" Morku asked.

Aqualad narrowed his eyes. "If you want a fight . . . " he started, but he didn't finish. He commanded his water column to shoot towards the bulky man.

Morku stood his ground and the rest of the Titans watched with awe.

Aqualad pushed his right arm back, hand in a fist. "That's it!" Morku cried with delight. "Keep it coming!"

Aqualad was close now, his speed incredible. Morku, confident this puny hero would just bounce off his chest, stood still.

"HA!" Aqualad was close now and he was about to punch. However, just before he swung his arm, he suddenly turned to the right and then headed back to Morku. The genie, on the other hand, was surprised that his opponent just suddenly disappeared. He looked to his left-

BAM!

Morku stumbled back again, this time holding a bleeding nose.

Aqualad's water column dispersed and he landed gracefully on his feet. "How's that?"

The other Titans were amazed! Morku, however, was not.

"Not bad, boy."

Morku swung his fist as soon as he finished, but Aqualad easily dodged it. He went off to the side again and punched one more time.

The genie's jaw broke on the powerful punch. He looked to the boy . . . but he wasn't there!

Morku felt another jab of pain as Aqualad's fist connected with his right eye. Now he was angry.

In a blind range he swung his beefy arm around, grinning when he felt a skinny body connecting with his arm.

Aqualad flew off and crashed into Cyborg, who just got up. Cyborg, a big man, was able to catch him and not fall down.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," the hurt teen answered.

"Maybe this time you should just let the plan handle this."

"Yeah, okay."

Morku laughed. "Plan? What plan? Was this your plan all along?" he boomed. "You must have weak minds as well as powers if that's all you've got!"

Robin frowned. Nobody called him weak-minded. He was about to throw something when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked at his interrupter.

"Robin, please do not. You said so yourself to glue ourselves to the plan," Starfire said.

Robin relaxed and put his hand back to his side. "It's 'stick' to the plan," he muttered, his head down.

Meanwhile the genie was laughing with tremendous gusto. "Look at you pitiful Titans!" he mocked. "You're so pathetic! What's wrong? Are you all too weak to fight me? Did you back down when you saw me handle that boy over there?" He pointed at Aqualad.

"Sure, you handled it quite well," Bumblebee muttered, examining his broken jaw and black eye. Other than that, they all stood perfectly still.

Morku looked at each one of them, a smile still on his lips. "Fine. I guess I'll just finish you all right here!"

He gathered power in his arms; rocks all around him were trembling at the immense strength. The ground shook underneath them once more.

"There are too many earthquakes for my liking," Speedy said.

"_¡Sí, sí!_" Más and Menos agreed.

_When are those two going to show up? _Raven worriedly thought, watching with anxiety at the powerful genie. Morku's hair was standing with the incredible power.

Suddenly, there was a loud _squawk _as a giant green pterodactyl swooped down and instantly picked the genie up. Morku stopped the gathering of his power and looked up at his attacker. "Master!" he cried.

Beast Boy _squawked _in reply. The pterodactyl flew him high into the sky. "What is the meaning of this? What do you think you're doing?" Morku struggled under the pterodactyl's grasp, but that only made Beast Boy tighten his grip.

When the changeling reached a certain point, he stopped. Morku watched his master look to his left before nodding. He was about to make another protest when, all of a sudden, the pressure on his shoulders were gone.

Morku fell.

**S-U-S-P-E-N-S-E**

Morku yelled (a booming, deep, manly yell) as he plummeted to the earth. Why, oh why, did he not create a flight spell? He spent all his time learning to control the elements and not once did he think he needed to fly!

This wasn't how it was going to end, was it? He's just going to plummet to his death, is that it? If he had the immortality spell he wouldn't need to think of such insignificant matters!

He stopped yelling as the ground drew near. He'll just soften the earth below him. Yes, that's it! He'll just soften it and he'd be fine. Maybe a few injuries, but when he gets up, these puny humans had better watch out! Haha, yes. This is it.

The Titans below watched as Morku fell from the sky, matching speeds with the rain. Everyone knew the plan, but they didn't know it was going to be this scary. They hoped this would work.

As the genie got closer the Titans noticed that he had stopped yelling and was now laughing. Why?

"TITANS! YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME? I WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED!" he shouted and continued laughing.

Off in the distance, Cyborg heard a noise. He looked behind him and . . . there he was! Yes, with a speed as great as that, this plan would surely work!

"Everyone get out of the way!" he cried to his teammates. The others also saw the dust that was coming towards them. The scrambled away so not to get in the way.

Morku saw the Titans scurry away. He laughed even harder. They knew his power and were now running away! The cowards!

The genie faced the ground and he softened it. The wind hurt his eyes but that didn't matter right now. He will win!

Morku was now getting closer. Entering his peripheral vision, however, was a trail of dust. He looked to his left and, yes, there was a line of dust . . . heading for him!

What was it? It looked like something was moving fast enough to pass a bullet train. Who could that be? All the Titans were down below, the the exception of his master who was up above.

Wait! Those two cowards who left before the battle started. It was his master and a . . . a kid with a yellow and red suit. Was that him? If it was, why was he charging at him?

His eyes widened when he figured it out.

Just before Morku hit the ground, the zooming person caught up and, with incredibly great power, he punched the genie right on his guts, sending the big man all the way across the football field, crashing into the fence, and finally stopping when he crashed into the wall of an empty store.

The person who punched him landed on his back after the punch that sent him spinning. He was breathing heavily, and he was thankful for the cooling rain.

Jinx ran to him immediately. "Are you all right?" she asked, concerned.

Kid Flash breathed some more before answering. "Are you kidding? Hah, hah. Never better." He flashed a smile at his girlfriend, tiredly lifting his left arm to give her a thumbs up.

Jinx felt tears in her eyes but she tried not to show them.

The other Titans rushed over to Kid Flash while Beast Boy descended to meet with his teammates, also.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The big fight scene :)  
If you're wondering about stuff, it will be explained in the next chapter.  
If I don't explain it in the next, then you can ask me.  
Well, Merry Christmas, everyone, and Happy New Year!**


	22. The Rain Has Gone

**Ok, I could sit here and type my ultra long excuse as to why I haven't updated for half a year,  
and you could sit there reading my ultra long excuse . . .  
But, why don't we just be happy that I finally updated, hm?****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, nor the product that will show later.**

* * *

The Rain Has Gone

Just before touching the ground, Beast Boy turned back to human. When he touched ground, he noticed the rain stopped pouring. He smiled.

His teammates crowded around Kid Flash, asking him questions - if he was okay, if he had any bruises, things like that - but when they saw Beast Boy, they joined him in the crowd.

Starfire floated over to give him a hug strong enough to crush a mountain; at least, that's what the changeling felt. Squeezing him, he immediately turned to noodle.

"Oh friend Beast Boy, you were most wonderful! I could not have done better!" she congratulated.

After letting go, Beast Boy gasped for air. "Thanks Star," he squeaked.

He was going to grab more oxygen when a metal hand gently whacked his back, which almost knocked the wind right back out. "Awesome job, dude. Carrying a big man like that - not that easy," Cyborg said.

This time the green boy made sure he had plenty of air before answering. "Thanks, Cy, but if my pterodactyl form can hold _you_ I think I'll be fine holding that guy." Beast Boy pointed a thumb at the direction of the empty store.

Cyborg chuckled while ruffling his friend's hair.

Beast Boy laughed and it was then that he noticed someone had been standing next to him. He stared at the figure.

It was none other than Raven, being her quiet, ghost-like self. A force field in the shape of a bird's head hovered above her to block the rain, but she was still wet from earlier.

Her hood and the darkness masked her face but the changeling knew she was staring at him, too.

As they looked at each other, Beast Boy's mouth turned into a grin. "Well?" he asked. "Aren't you gonna congratulate me, too?"

They stared for another couple of seconds.

Then Raven reached for her hood and pulled it down. Her face had scratches and some cuts but other than that, Beast Boy thought she still looked pretty. His eyes widened at the thought. _Erm, pretty for Raven._

"Good work," was all she said, her lips curved into a small smile. If it were coming from someone else, Beast Boy would have been annoyed. But this came from Raven, and he knew that any comment that wasn't an insult directed to him would be the only praise he gets.

"Raven, we need your help here." With another smile to Beast Boy, she turned around to ask what Robin needed.

"Go check on Kid Flash. If he needs medical attention, see if you can heal him just a bit. If his injuries are beyond your limits, we'll take him to the tower," Robin explained.

"Understood." Raven walked through the crowd of teens surrounding Kid Flash, who was still lying on the ground, and asked his status.

Meanwhile, Robin walked to Beast Boy. "Hey, good job back there, but I gotta ask you: did it take that long for you and Kid Flash to get ready?"

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head. "You said we had to run a good distance away and wait for you to beat up Morku. Then I swoop in, grab him, let go, and Kid Flash takes him out. That's the plan."

"What!" Cyborg, still standing next BB, exclaimed. "Dude, the plan was for you and Flash to run far, then when you're ready, _when you're ready_, come and knock the guy out."

"Oh! When we were ready!" Beast Boy nodded his head. "Well that makes sense. We saw you attacking him and waiting for the right moment. Jinx was about to go crazy on him but you stopped her, so that was confusing. And when Aqualad finally beat that genie up, that's when we finally put the plan to action."

"How can you see that far?" Cyborg asked.

"I was up in the air, watching the scene. I wanted to help out, but I had a duty," Beast Boy answered. He pounded a fist on his chest, like he was proud of himself for thinking of the plan.

"Beast Boy, us attacking him was just a distraction so he wouldn't think about you," Robin said. "You could have gotten him at any time."

"Oh." The young Titan slumped forward, disappointed that he let his teammates down.

Robin and Cyborg saw how sad he was and regretted what they said. Starfire patted the green boy on the back.

"Cheer up, friend. It was probably for the better. With Morku weakened, it would be much easier for you two to, um, knock on him," Starfire attempted.

"She means 'knock him out,' and Star's right, BB," Cyborg said.

Robin nodded. "Yeah. Actually if you were earlier, he might have fought back, so that false plan you had was better." Robin was smiling, but inside he was cursing himself for not thinking of that himself.

Beast Boy stood straighter again and pumped out his chest, smiling proudly.

"Robin!" Raven called. The leader looked towards the girl, and then he and the rest of the small group walked to the larger group.

"What happened? Is Kid Flash okay?" Robin asked.

Raven replied, "He had a broken arm from his punch and burned feet from his run, but I was able to heal those."

Beast Boy unconsciously thought about the time when Raven healed his leg. _Who knew we had a doctor in the house? Thanks. _She was still distant then. And now look at her: surrounded by friends. She was so . . . _Gah! Stop thinking about her! Focus at the matter at hand!_ Beast Boy told himself.

Raven continued, "But he needs oxygen. He used it all up from running at that long distance and for running fast."

Robin nodded. "Thanks for the information," he said. He turned towards the injured teen. "Flash, we're taking you to our hospital in the tower, okay?" He directed to the others, "Everyone else, you can rest at our tower, too."

All the Titans smiled at that idea. Jinx breathed a sigh of relief.

From the ground, Kid Flash coughed. "Dudes, *coughcough* you don't need to take care of me," he said in a weak but joking voice. "Did you see me beat that guy? Single-handedly!" He coughed again. "Just one punch and he's out cold! Heh, heh, I think I deserve a nickname."

Jinx, annoyed but at the same time happy to have him joking again, said, "What nickname? 'Wally' isn't good enough?"

Kid Flash laughed weakly again. "No, I got one. Kid Flash: the Conqueror! Like it? I think it suits me." The boy smiled.

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. "The Conqueror, seriously? That was only one guy!" she said.

Speedy put his thumb and index finger under his chin, thinking. Then he smiled.

"No, I think it's perfect," he said.

Bee looked at him like he'd gone mad. Speedy looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy. "You guys get me, don't you?"

The two friends looked at each other. The gears in Cyborg's head (literary) started working. Beast Boy, usually one of the slow but always quick to catch these things, widened his eyes.

"Dude!" he shouted. He and Speedy started laughing, rolling on the grass, both holding their stomachs. When he saw the others weren't laughing with them, Beast Boy explained, "He named himself Kid Flash: the Conqueror! If you make initials with that, it would be . . . " he continued laughing. Even though he was a vegetarian, he still knew this place.

"KFC!" Speedy finished for him, and then they resumed their howling.

The other Titans exchanged looks.

Then, they, too, laughed, both from that joke and to relieve the stress.

All except Más, Menos, and Starfire, because none of them knew what it stood for.

"Friends," Starfire stated. "I do not understand."

Robin straightened up from bending down from his laugh. "Just, don't worry about it, Star," he said, and then he laughed some more.

Yes, all three had big question marks above their heads.

"KFC, hey, yeah, that has a nice ring to it," Kid Flash remarked. "Where have I heard of it before?"

Jinx now had tears in her eyes from the hard laughter. They all tried to stop, but they still had that stress to release.

* * *

Gradually, the laughing softened until they were able to stop, but they still had smiles on their faces.

"That was a good one, Speedy," Cyborg praised.

Robin and Jinx then proceeded to help Kid Flash up, who was still lacking oxygen but had had enough to keep him surviving for all that time.

"Oh, ah, eek!" Kid Flash dramatically complained.

Jinx thumped him in the back of the head. "Shut up, fried chicken, and let's get you back to the tower."

"What? Where did 'chicken' come from?" he asked, pouting his lips, and Jinx rolled her eyes.

As the two walked Speedy to the Titans car, Bumblebee asked, "Okay, anyone else have any injuries? You're all good, right?"

Aqualad had a few broken ribs, Bee had a burn in her arm, the mud from Cyborg sinking into the ground was washed from the rain, so other than that, everyone seemed fine.

Bee smiled. "Good. Let's all go home now, I'm beat!"

* * *

Titans East got in their car.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at our tower first?" Cyborg asked. He was leaning on the red car, his right arm resting on the roof of the car while he bent over at the driver's side. **(That's the left side, for anyone from Britain, or Australia, or wherever countries that drives on the right.) X)**

"Yes, we have to get back to our city," Speedy replied. "As soon as possible."

"Who knows what's been going on there since we left!" Bumblebee cried from the passenger seat.

Speedy continued, "We came here just for some information, but that didn't go as planned. But we did still figure things out, so it's all cool."

"But, right now?" Cyborg whined.

"'Fraid so, buddy."

Cyborg sighed. "Alright, it's your choice. Don't blame us if your injuries turn are worse when you get back."

Bumblebee snorted. "I can handle a little burn, Sparky," she said.

Cyborg raised his hands up, as if backing off.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Aqualad suddenly spoke. Cyborg frowned. He looked over the top of the car, across the street. The other Titans looked in his direction.

* * *

Beast Boy stood in front of the wreckage they had caused. He stared at the unconscious body of Morku, who they somehow defeated. They had _somehow_ defeated a powerful genie who could manipulate the elements.

But finally, it was over. Finally, finally, over. A hand touched his shoulder. He jolted at the touch and then looked behind him.

It was Raven, again. "We're leaving," she said softly. Behind her, the red car of Titans East started its engine and turned on its headlights. Shortly after that, they drove off.

In the distance, a red siren and loud wailing was getting closer.

_About time,_ Beast Boy thought.

The changeling looked back to the body. "What are we gonna do with him?"

Raven and Beast Boy stood there, next to each other, staring at him. Morku's chest was rising and deflating, but it was barely visible.

He was still alive.

"We can't leave him to the police," Raven finally answered. The wailing was getting louder.

"Beast Boy! Raven!" Robin shouted from the passenger seat of the Titans car. "Let's go!"

"Yo, Grass Stain!" Cyborg yelled from the driver's seat. "Help Star over there carry the cycle you damaged!" He pointed a thumb towards the football field. In the back seats, Kid Flash was lying down with his head on top of Jinx's lap.

Beast Boy winced. There was a lot to do. Raven smirked.

"Get going, 'Grass Stain,' I'll figure out what to do with him," Raven teased.

Beast Boy looked at her with a grin. "Thanks," he said genuinely, like that time when she healed him. He then ran to the vehicle. Turning into a pterodactyl, he lifted the cycle in the air while Starfire supported it from the bottom. The Titans car followed the two teens to the tower.

Raven watched her friends go, and then she looked back down at the genie.

* * *

Later, night strollers pointed at the sky as they saw a girl carrying a something big in what looked like a black shroud across the now clear sky, heading towards the ocean.

* * *

**Hah, and finito! Hopefully you guys aren't too mad at me ^ ^'  
The 'shroud' thing, that's Raven's force field thing as a 'blanket', like stork carrying a baby :) _Whoah, so strong..._  
Did you guys have to read the earlier chapters to remember this?  
I know I did!  
Seriously, I just wanted some laughter in this chapter since it's been kind of serious lately.  
I hope I did a good job in making it all loud at first and then settling it down. Do you think I improved in that half year?  
Sorry for making Titans East leave just like that XP****  
Well, um, please review! Please!**


	23. A Few Questions Answered

**WHAT? IT'S OVER? Yeah, looks like it.  
Thank you to all the people out there who read this story!  
I especially thank those who reviewed! You were my fuel. I can't thank you enough!  
Even to those who didn't review, but kept up with this, THANKS! It means a lot, really, that you made it this far.  
This story, with 23 chapters, is like a baby compared to other stories, but thanks for enduring anyway!  
Will I make more? Maybe . . .  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

A Few Questions Answered

The door leading to the Titans main room opened. In came a yawning Beast Boy. He was rubbing his left eye with his left hand.

Beast Boy, and the rest of the Titans, had slept in their uniforms, which wasn't that much different. As soon as they got home, Robin, Cyborg, and Jinx took Kid Flash to the nursery, hooked and oxygen mask to him, and then left him and Jinx and went to their respective rooms.

Beast Boy and Starfire had flown to the garage. They had gently dropped the cycle in Cyborg's work zone, and then wordlessly walked their tired bodies to their rooms, too.

And now it seems Beast Boy was the last to wake up.

Through sleepy eyes, the changeling scanned the room. Starfire was making breakfast (well, what Tamaranians _call_ breakfast), Robin was waiting for his food (well, what Tamaranians _call_ their food), and Cyborg was drinking coffee from a mug while reading a newspaper. The front cover was about the wrecked football field in a high school and a crash on an empty store.

Just like old times.

"Good morning, friend Beast Boy," Starfire greeted. "I hope you had a well-rested sleep."

"Yeah, nice," Beast Boy mumbled. He walked to the kitchen to make his own tofu breakfast.

He remembered something then.

"Hey, where's Raven?" he asked.

"Over at the couch," Robin answered, at the same time Cyborg pointed towards the couch without looking up from his newspaper.

Beast Boy walked over to the black furniture. He peeked over . . . and there she was, lying down, fast asleep. She was facing the TV, and her body was bent to match the curve of the couch. Beast Boy couldn't help noticing how peaceful she looked, sleeping like that with her hood down. If he didn't know better, he would think she was a nice, innocent, girl. If she was still in that "normal" look she had, she would have looked even more innocent.

It did not match the background scene behind the green boy, where Robin was gagging from his girlfriend's meal while Cyborg almost squirted coffee through his nose from laughter.

But he didn't seem to take notice.

Instead he was still staring at the girl in front of him who was practically his complete opposite.

The sunlight streaming through the window illuminated Raven's face, outlining her features, and making his gray skin almost silver. Every feature seemed to glow: her nose, her eyelid, even her eyelashes seemed longer than usual. Her skin looked softer. Beast Boy had a sudden urge to poke her cheek.

And then his eyes traveled to his lips. He didn't know it, but he was blushing as he stared at them, and he had no idea why he had sudden interest.

But of course, someone had to ruin the moment.

And that someone is . . .

"BEHOLD! Your number one nemes -" suddenly the man on the TV screen paused and stared at the people in the room. "You are the Teen Titans, right?" he asked in a normal voice.

"Um, no?" Robin tried.

"LIAR! BEHOLD! Your number one nemesis has returned!" he shouted. "I am your greatest fear; I am your worst nightmare; I am Contro - "

"SHUT UP!"

Suddenly the whole screen was covered in black. The confused villain looked around him, and before he could ask what was going on, the TV cracked. It cracked, like a mirror.

The screen was now blank, with many spidery lines shooting from the center.

The hand, extending from the couch, dropped back down, its owner grumbling angrily.

Meanwhile, the Teen Titans had widened eyes at the unexpected-but-should-have-been-expected outburst.

The girl on the couch slowly sat up, stretching and yawning. All of a sudden, she looked behind her with killer eyes that gave everyone in the room heart attacks.

Four chibi Titans were suddenly huddled by the table, hugging each other, trying to protect each other from the monster that is their teammate.

Even Beast Boy, who was just admiring her earlier, was hugging for dear life.

Raven turned back around and then stood up. She rounded the couch, heading to the door that leads to the hallways. As she got closer, the chibi Titans huddled even closer and tried to scoot as far away from her as possible.

She stopped in front of the table.

Their breaths stopped in their throats.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired from last night," she muttered, not looking at her teammates. Her bangs covered her eyes.

She then proceeded to walk to the hallway. When the door opened, Jinx and Kid Flash stood in the door way.

"Um, good morning?" Jinx said.

Raven just ignored them and walked past them.

The couples looked to the pale Titans. And then they noticed the TV screen. "What happened?" Kid Flash asked, shocked to see his source of entertainment gone.

Cyborg just shook his head. "Keep this in your heads: NEVER wake up a tired Raven!"

* * *

The morning had quickly passed.

Right after breakfast, Jinx and a revived Kid Flash left to go back to their own city. Robin went to the garage to start working on the R-cycle. Cyborg started fixing the TV screen so he could hack into Murakami High to un-register themselves from the roster. Starfire flew to return the book they borrowed from that bookstore (and maybe get that book for foreigners), and that left Beast Boy alone.

He knew what he should be doing: thinking about the damage he had done to the Titans for meeting that stupid genie. He also knew the perfect place to think.

He exited Titans Tower in the back. He usually came here to think. It was the same place where he discovered Terra's uncontrolled powers, and the place where he apologized to Raven for attacking her in his beast form.

He had a sad smile from those memories as walked over to his favorite spot.

However, he stopped.

Sitting at the rock, the same place she sat that night, was Raven, staring at the water.

Beast Boy gulped. Is she still mad?

"Don't worry, I won't kill you," she said, still not looking in his direction.

The changeling stiffened. "How did you . . . ?"

"I can hear you gulp from all the way over hear. Plus you're walking on stone."

Beast Boy blushed at his stupidity. He then cleared his throat and continued walking to his spot. He sat next to Raven, on the right.

There was a long, awkward silence between them. Raven had her hood up, shading her face, but he knew she was staring into the distance.

The green boy switched from watching her, to rubbing his arm, to rubbing his neck, to taking off his shoes and socks and dipping his feet in the water. He hoped Raven didn't mind.

Raven didn't move from her spot.

Beast Boy considered whistling, but he thought it might irritate her. So he just sat there, wiggling his toes in the clear liquid.

He then noticed a pebble next to where his hand was resting. Like all the other times, pebbles near water reminded him of Terra. He picked up the pebble and examined it a little. Then, with a bored face, he threw it across the water. It skipped twice before sinking into the depths.

He would never be as good as Terra.

Once again, the awkward silence rested on the two teens.

Beast Boy was just about to take his feet out of the water and go think somewhere else when, from the corner of his left eye, he saw a rock float.

He looked towards the direction of his companion and found a small rock coated in the same energy substance as Raven's, hovering just below the girl's shoulder. His eyes followed when it zoomed to the water, bouncing four times before plopping into the ocean. **(It _is_ an ocean behind Titan's tower, right?)**

Looks like girls are better at this than him.

He returned his gaze to Raven. He gulped again and then cleared his throat. "Um, Raven?"

Raven didn't say anything.

He continued, "I - I'm really sorry about what I put you and the team through. My stupid wish lead to all these problems that didn't need to happen." Beast Boy's voice was soft. "I would say that it wasn't my fault, that it was that gangster's, but I think it _is_ my fault. If I didn't overreact from their comments and just ignored them, the past few weeks wouldn't have happened. The past few weeks would have occupied more important problems than these. We could have finished off Adonis, or fought Mad Mod, or jailed Control Freak . . . again."

Beast Boy suddenly had a thought. "To make it worse, I did it to ALL the Titans. They probably had no idea what was going on! They were probably confused why they didn't have powers! What if they tried to fight some bad guys attacking their city? What if I got them hurt? Just because of one stinkin' wish, I probably ruined the lives of a thousand people - Titans AND the civilians they couldn't save!" Now the changeling felt like crying, be he held back the tears. "Sooner or later, they'll find out. They'll find out it's me, and then they'll get _really_ mad. They'll hate me, want to take revenge on me, maybe kill me! And for one, selfish wish!"

When the teen stopped talking, he realized he hadn't been taking in any breath. He started panting and sweating, both from that and the terrible things the Titans could do to him.

"Hm."

Beast Boy jumped a little. He had forgotten he was talking to Raven. He had somehow made himself think that he was talking to himself.

"Don't worry, they'll get over it," Raven said.

The teen looked at her. Raven still hadn't moved.

"I mean, maybe in the beginning they'll be mad, but they'll get over it. They'll understand. Maybe everything you described will come true, or is true, but that's highly unlikely."

"How do you know?" Beast Boy couldn't help asking.

Raven shrugged. "We're Titans."

That could explain a lot to someone smarter than Beast Boy.

Raven sighed and leaned back on her hands. She tilted her head upwards just a bit, revealing her mouth.

"I talked to Morku while I was bringing him to the ocean."

Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"He didn't attack. He seemed tired. He woke up while I was carrying him - and by carry I meant I carried him with my powers," Raven added before her teammate could interrupt. "We talked while I was flying. He explained everything. You were the master he was assigned to, but you weren't making any wishes anytime soon. So, he made you, so he can be free.

"He turned into Jordan, approached a gang of high school kids, and then mind-controlled them to thinking they were his posse. He went to us and purposely berated us. He tried his best with you." Raven looked from the corner of her eyes to Beast Boy to see his expression, but he just kept quiet.

"His plan worked when you flew away. The Titans did beat up that gang, but Jordan got away. He quickly followed you and then set up a fake carnival at the docks, where he was sure you would pass over. With the power that he had, he was able to make it look like the workers at the dock were there to play. He then played as Rokum and got you to wish something. After that, he suggested we go to high school, which would be perfect for him to disguise as Jordan and watch us. He was a pretty good actor. Also, high school is full of drama, so he knew you would be making a wish soon."

Raven took a deep breath and said, "By the way, I found out your second wish was for me." Beast Boy smiled embarrassingly. Raven rolled her eyes. "Anyway, your second wish surprised him. He didn't know it would come that quickly. With two wishes already done, he needed that third wish, but you were stubborn. So, he tried another tactic."

At this Raven paused. Beast Boy, impatient, said, "And what was that tactic?"

Raven sighed. "Getting you jealous by making Jordan ask me to the dance." She looked at Beast Boy this time and raised an eyebrow in her shaded face.

The other teen gulped for the third time. With that information, Raven would be smart enough for her to find out that he . . .

Thankfully, Raven looked away and continued with her explanation. "It worked; you made a third wish, but it wasn't how he planned it. He admitted that . . . that we were strong. With all of us together, we could have beaten two of him. At the same time."

Beast Boy tried to imagine the disaster that that would cause.

Raven sighed again. The changeling waited for more, but it seemed that was all she had to say. "So . . . why were you in the ocean?" he finally asked.

"I took him to the deepest part of the sea and dropped him in it," Raven answered calmly.

"What? That's it? Dude, he can control the _elements_. He could just part the sea and walk back here! Or he can make an air bubble and breath underwater! He can - "

"The closest land he's near to is 50 miles away, and it's Antarctica. You did hear him, didn't you? That he's not immortal?"

"Yeah, but - wait you flew all the way to Antarctica?"

"It was faster going back than going to."

So, that's why she slept on the couch. She wouldn't have made it to her bed.

As he mulled over this, another silence took over them.

That is, until Raven talked again.

"You know, being normal wasn't that bad," she said.

Surprised, Beast Boy looked at her. She had tilted her head upwards again, revealing her mouth and - GASP! - a small smile.

Entranced by this, he continued to stare. Again, he was surprised by the next words.

"Being normal, I didn't have to worry about my powers. A different part of me that's not me was able to let go of all those restraints and let go. It was your second wish that got out of hand, but I still, somewhat, enjoyed it. Without my powers going crazy, I was able to show emotion. I did stuff I normally wouldn't do. I was able to hang out with you guys. Smile, watch, giggle, even - "

Beast Boy's breath stopped again, but it wasn't because he was scared. It was because Raven's confession. Raven, the "demon" of the group, the always stow-ick one, the quiet one, saying the most words she has ever done in one hour.

"Even . . . even laugh at one of your jokes. I was free to do that."

**S-U-S-P-E-N-S-E**

Beast Boy thought he was going to faint from happiness. "So, the reason why you didn't laugh at my jokes was because if you do your powers would go berserk?" he asked.

Raven frowned again. "No, those other times you weren't funny," she deadpanned.

Bursting with joy, the changeling suddenly hugged Raven. "I don't care! At least you listen! Like Cyborg said!"

With the sudden action, Raven's hood fell down. She was blushing at his hug, but only a little bit. Raven thought about the emotions she had inside of her. _I bet Happy and Love are having so much fun right now_, she thought.

Beast Boy was laughing. Raven laughing proved one thing: she _did_ like him! Maybe not as much as he just realized he liked her, but enough to have a chance!

He couldn't help it!

Still with arms around her, he leaned back, and then leaned forward again, but this time, to plant a kiss on Raven's cheek.

The corner of his green lips touched the corner of hers, and he kissed her for about five seconds. After that he looked back at the girl.

Raven's blush increased tenfold.

Beast Boy's grin vanished into thin air.

". . . . . ."

". . . . . ."

And then the teenage boy jumped off of the teenage girl like she was on fire. _Crud! Did I just do that? DID I JUST DO THAT TO RAVEN?_ he shouted in his head.

He stared at his teammate, who was seemingly frozen.

Suddenly, the water near their island turned black and exploded. Rain sprinkled over the two teens. More of the water went wild. One formed a column and then zoomed itself to Beast Boy, washing away his shoes. The boy yelped as the water attacked him.

While this went on, Raven was still in shock. _He - he - he k-kissed me?_ Her hand touched the place where he did, gently touching it. It was . . . it was so close to her lips! Raven blushed some more and this time the rocks rumbled.

The water was done attacking Beast Boy and the remaining water splashed all over him. Now he was vibrating on top of a rock. He looked at Raven. _Oh man, now she's probably mad at me! There goes my chances!_

Suddenly, the rocks glowed black, including the one BB was sitting on. They all floated and then flipped over, dropping the poor teen to the remaining rocks on the ground. The rocks that floated shot up way up to the sky, high enough that it made stars. **(Team Rocket is blasting off agaaaiiiiin!)**

Beast Boy sat up, rubbing his head injury. Once again, he looked at Raven.

She was standing, her hood back on, her face completely shadowed. For the fourth time, the green teen gulped. The waters were calm now and the rocks would most likely be part of the asteroid belt by now.

Raven looked in the direction of Beast Boy, and then she looked away. She walked towards the door into Titans tower, muttering, "Nice talking with you, Beast Boy."

She passed him, her cape sending a wind to the other gender. He stayed there, sitting and soaking wet. Yup, all those chances, gone as fast as those rocks. He shook his head slowly, disappointed in himself.

And then he felt it. A slight touch. The tiniest touch of all, but he felt it. His heart grew warm.

Raven had bent down, and pecked Beast Boy on his cheek, just for 5 milliseconds. Then she glided off, towards the door, any rock in her way shooting off to the side and into the water.

Beast Boy watched her go, that grin back on his face. Now those chances were back!

He put his hands behind his head and lay down on the rocks. Right now, they were piles and piles of marshmallow clouds . . .

He closed his eyes in happiness.

* * *

**That scene with Beast Boy and Raven, that's the scene that started it all!  
About a year ago, I had an image and thoughts in my head.  
'What if, Raven was normal and she laughed at Beast Boy's joke, and she confessed that to him? That she liked being normal because she can laugh with him?'  
And then BOOM It Just Might Come True was born! I just made stuff up along the way, no matter how untrue :)  
*clears throat* Anyway! Here you go: the big climax! Sorry if it wasn't to your liking, but . . .  
I actually have a tendency to make endings a little too much, too dramatic.  
If you don't believe me, look at my other stories, though they're not Teen Titans.  
So I tried to be as realistic but still be able to satisfy readers . . . How'd I do?  
Well, thank you again for reading this fic! I had ups and downs, blah blah blah, hope to see you in some other time!  
Bye! XoStarcicleoX  
WAIT YOU DIDN'T WARN US LAST CHAPTER THAT THIS WAS THE END!  
To tell you the truth, I didn't even know this was the ending 'til now!  
Oh, if you have more questions that hasn't been answered, you can ask 'em!**


End file.
